bad girl
by sthefanyy KURAWA
Summary: "ada satu pekerjaan yang bisa kita akses" ucap Naruto "apa itu?" tanya Sasuke "baby sister" ucap Naruto enteng
1. Chapter 1

**~sthefanyykurawa**

**NARUTO dan karakter Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Troto Ar Shadow© KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**Rating : T-M**

Konoha malam hari tepat pukul 12.00pm, saat ini hujan sangat deras dan ditemani oleh kilap petir yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang serta lurus sedang memegang sebuah handgun USP.45. Ia gadis belia remaja SMA terlihat jelas dari seragam Konoha Hight School yang dikenakannya di sebuah gang buntu yang sepi. Gadis ini sedang menduduki sesosok tubuh pria yang tergeletak di jalan dalam keadaan tewas karena di bagian kepala pria itu telah ditembaknya. Gadis belia ini bernama Hinata, keadaannya sudah meperhatikan, seragamnya telah robek dan memperlihatkan baju kutangnya, sepertinya ia hendak diperkosa. Tatapan Hinata kosong, ia lalu bangkit kemudian pergi sambil tertawa "MWAHAHAHA!" lalu berbalik dan menembak ke arah pembaca DOORR!

**BAD GIRL**

Sore hari saat jam lepas sekolah terjadi tindak kriminal di lapangan belakang sekolah Senior Konoha (Konoha Senior Hight School), terlihat dua orang siswi sedang digoda oleh sekelompok remaja pria jalanan.

Mereka berdua dikitari oleh tiga pria hidung belang, "hai nona-nona kalian cantik dan tubuh kalian sangat bagus, ciuuit!" goda mereka. Ketiganya lalu menangkap gadis-gadis itu dan memaksa merobek seragam mereka. Sebelum itu semua terlanjur, seorang gadis melempar tongkat baseball ke para preman itu dan mengenai salah satunya, "aw shit… What the hell who are you?" teriak pria itu.

Gadis sexy berambut indigo menatap dengan expresi hampa ke arah pria-pria itu, "FUCK YOU!" lalu ia berlari ke arah mereka dan bersiap bertarung tapi sial dua pria datang lagi, lima lawan satu tentu Hinata akan kalah jumlah.

Dalam keadaan terdesak, kedua teman Hinata datang, gadis sexy berambut yang dicat pink dan gadis sexy peranakan barat asia yang memiliki rambut pirang datang. Mereka gadis-gadis berandal dari kalangan keluarga konglomerat kelas berat dan orang tua mereka memiliki perusahaan barang-barang berat. Kedua gadis ini bernama Ino dan Sakura.

"hey... Hinata! Kau berpesta tanpa kami" ucap Sakura

"heh!" Ino lalu berlari mendekati pria-pria hidung belang itu dan memukul jatuh salah satunya hingga roboh dan mukanya bonyok, ia menggunakan B. Cnucle "cih!" lalu perkelahian terpecah.

Kedua gadis yang tadinya sempat diganggu langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan ketiga gadis sok jagoan itu karena takut.

Hinata memukul musuh-musuhnya dengan tongkat baseball, parahnya ia memukul kemaluan musuhnya hingga terlutut ke tanah, ia juga hendak memukul kepala musuhnya tapi mendadak tangannya ditahan oleh Ino, "Kau ingin membunuhnya, hah" ucap Ino.

Hinata terdiam dan terlihat sangat emosi.

"hah!" Sakura mendengus.

"lepaskan saja mereka, aku tak mau berurusan dengan polisi. Ayo pulang saja!" imbuh Ino

"lepaskan aku!" ucap Hinata lalu berniat memukul pria itu tapi keburu tongkatnya dirampas oleh Ino dan memukul wajah Hinata hingga terduduk ke tanah. Ino menduduki pinggang Hinata sambil menjambak kerah seragamnya dan berteriak "KAU PIKIR KAU BEBAS MENGAMBIL NYAWA ORANG HAH!"

Para pria-pria itu memilih lari dari tempat itu sementara Sakura hanya mengeluh "Hah! Membosankan"

"HINATA! KAU TERLALU DIKUASAI OLEH DENDAM. LUPAKAN SAJA HINATA!" imbuh Ino

"kau suruh aku melupakan dendamku, hah?" ucap Hinata dengan tatapan kosong tanpa expresi.

"Sebaiknya seperti itu" ucap Ino.

"aku benci orang-orang seperti mereka" ucap Hinata lagi.

Ino kembali memukulnya "kau egois, kau seharusnya mampu berpikir dan seharusnya kau tidak bertindak seperti orang tak berpendidikan. Kau terlalu mementingkan diri sendiri karena keinginanmu balas dendam dan kebencianmu yang tak berguna itu. Orang yang sudah mencoba memperkosamu dulu sudah kau bunuh, jadi apa gunanya keinginanmu itu. Seharusnya kau lebih memperbaiki diri lagi. Berlatih beladiri bukan untuk berkelahi seperti ini melainkan untuk meperkuat prisai diri kita dan gunakan keahlianmu itu untuk hal-hal yang berguna"

Hinata memilih menatap ke arah lain dan enggan bicara.

"hah… kau terlalu banyak mengomel, Ino" ucap Sakura yang masih tetap setia berdiri di samping mereka.

Ino kemudian bangkit dan menawarkan sebuah tangan ke arah Hinata "aku harap kau bisa berubah, bangkitlah teman"

Hinata meraih tangan Ino kemudian berdiri.

"maaf atas pukulan tadi" ucap Ino.

"sudah-sudah, ayo kita segera pulang" ajak Sakura kemudian mereka bertiga bergegas pulang.

Rumah ketiga gadis ini berjejer, ketiganya berasal dari keluarga kalangan konglomerat dan terlihat jelas dari rumah kediaman mereka yang bergaya eropa. Rumah besar yang memiliki tiga lantai.

Hinata mengetuk pintu rumahnya lalu dibuka oleh ayahnya, Heashi Hyuga.

"kau berkelahi lagi?" Tanya ayahnya

Hinata tak menjawab, ia lalu pergi kekamarnya begitu saja di lantai tiga.

Ayahnya akhir-akhir ini selalu stress memikirkan tingkah putrinya yang berubah setelah kejadian saat malam itu, saat tragedi percobaan pemerkosaan yang menimpa putrinya. Walaupun tindak pemerkosaan itu tidak sampai merenggut kesucian putrinya, ia tetap melihat kalau putrinya saat itu sangat syok berat. Sekarang Heashi tak mampu untuk menghibur putrinya agar kembali seperti dulu, kembali menjadi gadis yang periang dan polos.

Di kamar yang luas yang berada di lantai tiga kediaman Hyuga terlihat Hinata sedang merenung dan terduduk di atas ranjang besarnya dengan hanya mengenakan T-Shirt dan rok sekolahnya yang mini , ia merenungkan perkataan temannya.

_"apa aku telah salah besar?" _ batin Hinata, lalu ia bangkit dan duduk di dekat jendela yang berada di sebelah timur sambil merasakan angin yang melewati tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan bersandar.

Ia merenung beberapa jam sampai ia benar-benar paham dengan perkataan temannya. _"dia benar, tak seharusnya aku bersifat seperti ini. Aku harus melupakan kebencianku" _ ia melihat jam dinding yang berada di sebelah barat " sudah jam enam sore, aku seharusnya sudah mandi" lalu ia beranjak untuk mandi.

Di tempat lain bertepatan jam itu juga di sebuah pusat pembelanjaan pasar tradisional, dua orang remaja tampan sedang melakukan expedisi shopingnya.

Peria berambut jabrik berwarna pirang berkomunikasi dengan temannya yang memiliki rambut hitam yang dicikrak belakangnya saja lalu didepannya diponi , ia sudah hampir mirib dengan dramer A7x yang sudah meninggal. Banyak orang bilang kalau dia rengkarnasi dari Jims Owen Sulivan / The Rev. hah Cuma gaya rambutnya saja yang mirib.

"Sasuke, kau ke belakang dan aku ke depan" ucap Naruto

"oh jadi depan bisa belakang bisa, seperti judul film komedi saja" grutu Sasuke.

"ah.. bukan seperti itu, kau perikasa toko yang ada di belakang" imbuh Naruto.

"perasaan toko baju itu kita lewati begitu saja tadi, emangnya kau mau cari kaos apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke

"aku mau nyari kaos supermen ama batman. Kaos batman untukmu dan itu sangat cocok."

"supermen ama batman hah, kaya di game aja" celoteh Sasuke.

'sudah-sudah ayo bergerak!" perintah Naruto.

"copy that" sahut Sasuke lalu mereka berpisah.

Naruto masuk ke toko yang sudah menjadi tujuannya, melihat lihat sebentar dan bosan karena tak ada kaos targetnya, ia pergi hendak keluar dan tampa sengaja ikat pinggangnya menyangket sebuah Bh pink dan diteriaki "Maling Kutang!" oleh penjaga toko. Semua pengunjung terdiam sesaat sampai penjaga toko itu berteriak kembali "Kejarrrr!"

Naruto lari tak tentu arah bersama Bh pink yang tersangkut di pinggan dan tak mau lepas darinya. Sepertinya Bh itu sudah menemukan pasangannya. Ia lari tunggang langgang melepaskan diri dari kejaran puluhan pengunjung pasar.

Sementara Sasuke sedang berada di dalam toko yang satunya dan tak tau apa-apa tentang kejadian yang menimpa Naruto. Ia bersiul menyerupai burung perkutut sampil melihat-lihat kaos-kaos yang tergantung rapi. Ia menemukan sebuah kaos yang bagus menurutnya, sebuah T-Shir berwarna hitam polos lalu masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mencobanya sambil bersiul bersiul. Siulannya berhenti saat ia menemukan sesuatu di dalam ruang ganti, ia melihat sebuah Bh merah ukuran 34c yang tergantung rapi. Ia mengambil Bh itu serta mencobanya dan memakai kaos hitamnya. Ia berkaca sebentar melihat dadanya yang besar dan tiba tiba hpnya berdering "ada semeses dari bibi Kushina." _Kau dan Naruto segera pulang _bunyi smsnya. Gara-gara sms itu ia lupa sedang mengenakan Bh lalu ia keluar begitu saja dengan tampang cuek. Beberapa orang tertawa kecil namun Sasuke tak sadar dan di dalam toko itu ada petugas satpol pamong praja yang sedang merasia setiap toko dan berteriak "Banci!"

"oh shit, aku masih pake bh" Sasuke dikejar oleh puluhan petugas, ia lari buta arah meloloskan diri dari kejaran para petugas yang terlihat seperti kerumunan banteng yang ingin menyeruduk pantatnya.

Sasuke lari menuju arah timur sementara Naruto lari menuju arahnya dan menyebabkan terjadinya tabrakan hebat diantara para pengejar. Tabarakan ini menciptakan tumpukan tubuh para pengejar yang membentuk sebuah Bra, dari bagian bawah tumpukan ini Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil keluar tapi sialnya mereka sudah dihadang oleh petugas wanita yang kuat bernama Anko. Mereka berdua akhirnya ditahan dan dijebloskan ke penjara lalu dikurung selama semalam. Sasuke di jebloskan ke dalam kurungan ayam sementara Naruto dimasukkan ke kandang babi.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya dibebaskan. Naruto dan Sasuke dilempar sembarangan keluar rutan oleh petugas.

"heyy! Kau mendorongku membuatku hampIr jatuh" keluh Naruto dan dibalas lemparan Bh pink yang tepat mengenai mukanya dari petugas kemudian dilempar lagi dengan sebuah surat. Naruto membukanya dan Sasuke mengintip isi surat itu _'ibu dan ayah pergi ke Hawai untuk menghilangkan stress karena tingkah kalian berdua. Naruto! Kau jangan nyuri bh lagi kau membuat ibu malu. Lama-lama kau ku kutuk menjadi batu, dasar maling kutang'. _Naruto sesak nafas dan seketika Sasuke tertawa "Uahahahaha…" tawanya putus karena putegas melempar bh merah hingga masuk ke mulutnya.

"pulang kalian! Kalian merusak keindahan gerbang penjara saja" ucap petugas penjaga gerbang rutan itu.

"bitch" keluh Sasuke

Mereka akhirnya pulang, bukannya senang melainkan muka mereka suram karena harus hidup tanpa orang tua selama satu minggu_. Rumah lebih buruk dari penjara_ pikir otak mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah saudara angkat. Sasuke diasuh oleh orang tua Naruto setelah dia kehilangan orang tuanya semenjak kanak-kanak.

Mereka hari ini bolos sekolah dan hanya melakukan aktifitas di dalam rumah saja

"Sasuke kita makan apa sekarang?" Tanya Naruto

"entahlah" sahut Sasuke santai

"kau coba tanya kulkasnya" ucap Naruto

"Copy that!" sahut Sasuke

Sasuke memeriksa kulkas yang tergeletak rapi di ujung dapur dan menemukan sebuah memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas _'jika mau makan berusaha sendiri untuk mendapat makanamu selama seminggu' _tertanda Ibu. Di dalam kulkas hanya ada dua ramen setengah matang. Sasuke mengambilnya dan membawanya untuk dihangatkan setelah selesai, ia membawanya menuju ruang makan dan Naruto sudah siap di sana.

"ini ramenmu! Makanlah dengan bijak karena sudah tidak ada lagi" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kisut lalu memakan ramennya pelan-pelan begitu juga Sasuke.

"oh, tadi kulkasnya bilang kalau mau makanan harus nyari sendiri" imbuh Sasuke santai.

"oh!" sahut Naruto enteng

Mereka berdua sekarang makan seadanya, setelah ramen mereka habis mereka berdua akhirnya sadar dengan nasib mereka kedepan nanti.

"Naruto, kau yakin kita bisa makan nanti?" Tanya Sasuke yang semakin gelisah

"emangnya tak ada makanan lagi?" Tanya balik Naruto

"TAK ADA MAKANAN LAGI, BODOH!" teriak Sasuke

Naruto sedikit tergejut "ja-ja-jangan berteriak, Sasuke"

"pikirkan bagaimana cara untuk melepaskan diri dari masalah genting ini" ucap Sasuke

Naruto berpikir, ia memikirkan nasibnya dan Sasuke satu jam mendatang. Ia berpikir _'ia dan Sasuke sedang berpakaian sobak-sobek dengan tubuh kotor sedang duduk di emperan toko. Menjadi pengemis'._ "ini mengerikan, Sasuke. Kita harus segera mendapatkan ide" Naruto sekarang menjadi sangat gelisah.

Sasuke berpikir _'ia dan Naruto terpaksa magang di lampu setopan sebagai pengamen waria'_

"aku punya ide" ucap Naruto sepontan

"apa itu?" tanya Sasuke

"nyari kerja" ucap Naruto semangat

"kerja apaan, di kota kita tak ada lapangan kerja lagi semua sudah penuh" ucap Sasuke

"ada satu pekerjaan yang bisa kita akses" ucap Naruto

"apa itu?" tanya Sasuke

"baby sister" ucap Naruto enteng

"WHAT? No no no" ucap Sasuke

"Cuma itu saja peluang kita, Sasuke. Daripada ga bisa makan" ujar Naruto

"tapi aku ga bisa ngasuh bayi" elak Sasuke

"dipaksain aja" ucap Naruto enteng padahal ia juga tau tau tentang bagaimana mengasuh bayi.

"hah! Dimana kita bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke

"di panti penitipan bayi sebelah" ucap Naruto "ayo segera bersiap!"

"copy… that…" ucap Sasuke loyo

Mereka bersiap lalu berganti pakaian dan menyamar menjadi wanita dengan memakai semua barang barang Kushina. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berkaca-kaca melihat penampilan baru mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke memakai pakaian casual, berpenampilan layaknya cewek dan dada mereka terlihat sedikit besar. Mereka mengunakan wig kuning dan hitam yang panjangnya sampai bahu.

"iiihh jeng, cantik banget bok…!" goda Naruto kepada Sasuke

"aah…. Biasain aja ngomong jeng ah" ucap Sasuke

"Yo bro! eh ya deh" suara Naruto berubah lembut

"nah gitu dong kan cewek… Ah Shit ini hanya sementara" ucap Sasuke

"ayo, berangkat Tsusi" ucap Naruto

"hah?" Sasuke terkejut "Tsusi?"

"namamu Tsusi biar cantik" ucap Naruto

Sasuke menyetuh jidatnya "ya deh, Nuri"

"Good! Hah Nuri? Sepertinya bagus. Ayo berangkat mencari makan" ucap Naruto

Mereka keluar dari pitu belakang secara diam-diam berharap tidak ada orang yang mengetahui penyamaran mereka. Lalu berjalan melewati gang depan rumahnya menuju tempat dimana mereka akan bekerja untuk sementara waktu. Saat melewati gang tak sedikit orang yang menggoda mereka dan ada yang ingin meminta no hp mereka. Mereka sangat cantik-cantik.

"Hay, cantik"

"siuit! Kenalan dong"

"minta nomer hapenya dong"

"hay…. Cantik-cantik mau kemana?"

Para tukang ojek yang sedang mangkal menggoda mereka berdua.

"hay… juga…" balas Naruto bersuara lembut dan hampir mirib dengan suara wanita "muaaaacchh, Tha…!" dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis saja. Mereka berjalan ala model melintasi para tukang ojek itu lalu berhenti di sebuah kedai ramen.

"hah, kenapa kita berhenti di sini?' Tanya Sasuke

"kita akan kerja di sini" ucap Naruto

"hah? Trus kenapa kita harus berpakaian seperti ini. Ini hanya buang-buang waktu saja" keluh Sasuke

"sabar dulu Sasuke, lihat papan pengumuman yang tergantung di depan kedai" tunjuk Naruto

Sasuke membacanya _'dibutuhkan segera tenaga wanita untuk menjadi pelayan' _

"lumayan kan, tempat ini lebih baik daripada jadi babysister" ujar Naruto

"terserah kau saja" ucap Sasuke

"ayo masuk"

"copy that"

Pria-pria cantik ini masuk ke kedai lalu bertemu dengan pemilik kedai dan melamar pekerjaan. Pemilik kedai ini adalah Teuchi

"paman, kami kesini untuk melamar pekerjaan" ucap Naruto lembut

"iya paman, kami butuh pekerjaan untuk bekal sekolah kami" imbuh Sasuke bersuara lembut

"em… baiklah, pulang sekolah kalian harus sudah bekerja di sini, jam dua sore sampai jam sepuluh malam adalah jam kerja kalian. Ayame akan mengatur pakaian kalian" ujar Teuchi lebar, Ayame adalah putri Teuchi.

"kami langsung diterima?" Tanya Naruto lembut

"tentu saja" ucap Teuchi

"terimakasi" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke lembut

Mereka berdua langsung diterima untuk bekerja di kedai itu, karena kedai itu membutuhkan tenaga segera. Naruto dan Sasuke bekerja paruh waktu, ya gaji yang mereka dapat sudah cukup untuk menghidupi mereka selama seminggu walaupun gajihnya hanya sedikit.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah sekitar jam setengah satu sore, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung bekerja karena tak ada makanan di rumah. Mereka hanya mendarat sekian menit saja untuk bersiluman menjadi seorang wanita di kediaman mereka lalu langsung berangkat bekerja dengan berjalan kaki menuju kedai yang berjarak 1 KM karena tak punya ongkos untuk ngojek. Jauh dari arah depan terlihat raider yang sedang mengarah ke arah mereka. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja hitam serta celana jin strait sedang melaju di atas papan skateboardnya dan sesering kali melakukan gaya lompatan. Pemuda ini sepertinya bukan warga pribumi Konoha terlihat dari warna rambutnya serta bentuk wajahnya, wajahnya tampan dan rambutnya yang berwarna silver, banyak orang memanggilnya Dante (Devil May Cry), tapi namanya bukan Dante melainkan Fuga, dia adalah seorang periang dan berasal dari kalangan keluarga yang terpandang.

Fuga meluncur dengan skateboardnya melintasi trotoar dan melewati pertokoan, tak sedikit para gadis dan teman yang menyapanya.

"Hey it's Dante"

"Hi Dante"

Seru dua gadis asal US yang memanggil Fuga lalu ia menghampiri mereka

"Hi ledy's" sapa Fuga lalu tersenyum manis

Para gadis itu tersenyum-senyum dan jingkrak-jingkrak "you are headsome boy"

"you like Dante, we are like you"

Seru gadis-gadis itu kemudian mereka memita foto bareng dengan Fuga, untuk Wallpaper di hape kata mereka. Fuga paling senang kalau dikerumuni oleh para gadis.

Selesai acara foto-foto Fuga meninggalkan mereka, sebelum itu pipinya dikecup oleh kedua gadis itu.

"See you around, lady's" ucap Fuga kemudian kembali meluncur di atas papan skateboardnya.

Tak jauh di depan ada beberapa kerumunan anak punk dan mereka juga menyapa Fuga.

"hey Dante" seru para Punker itu, ternyata mereka adalah orang-orang local. "mau kemana?"

"joging bro" sahut Fuga

"semoga harimu menyenangkan bro" balas para punker itu.

Fuga melewati kerumunan para Punker tersebut dan mendadak laju skateboardnya melambat saat matanya menangkap sosok yang bening dan mengobati iritasi pada matanya yang tadi sempat ditabrak lemur. Fuga sepontan bersuit "Ciuuuittt! Fyu Fyu" ia melewati dua gadis bohay, yang satu berambut kuning dan satunya lagi berambut hitam gelap, keduanya berdiribonding. Penampilan keduanya sangat sexy, dada keduanya terlihat montok dan mengenakan celana dan kaos sedikit ketat yang memperlihatkan tubuh mereka yang langsing dan membuat Fuga tertarik. Fuga berbalik dan turun dari skateboardnya lalu menatap gadis-gadis itu dari belakang. Fuga melihat pemandangan keren dari belakang, pantat gadis-gadis itu berguncang dan gaya berjalam mereka persis model elit.

"Wow… so sweet baby" ucap Fuga lalu berjalan cepat menuju hadapan mereka dan menghalangi langkah mereka. "hai, kenalan dong!" imbuhnya

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum manis terhadap Fuga dan jantung mereka berdebar kencang karena baru kali ini ada pria tampan yang menggoda mereka.

Fuga mendekat lebih dekat lagi untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka yang sangat cantik dengan tujuan mengoda, tiba-tiba ia bersin "Haaaasyinggggggg!" tak tau kenapa Fuga langsung kabur.

"hei Tsusi, pria itu aneh" ucap Naruto

"hah, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega" ucap Sasuke

"ayo segera ketempat kerja, waktu kita tinggal sedikit"

"copy that"

Sementara Fuga sedang menarik-narik udara segar ke dalam hidungnya, "Sial, ternyata cewek jadi-jadian" jika bertemu banci Fuga akan bersin karena alergi bau tubuh mereka. "ah, bau tubuh banci sangat menyengat" kemudian Fuga segera pulang menuju apartemennya yang tak jauh di depannya.

Sesampai di apartemenya ia langsung merebahkan diri sembarangngan di karpet, seperti kucing. Namun acara merebahkan dirinya tak nyaman karena ia digangu oleh suara-suara horror di kamar tetangga sebelah kirinya. Suara horror desahan lembek lelaki ahh ohh aww uhh yehhh… membuat Fuga bersin-bersin 3/4 mati lalu mengeluh "dasar homo!"

Seorang gadis yang menjadi tetangga sebelah kanannya tiba-tiba berteriak "NOOOOOO!"

"ah shit, dia teriak lagi" keluh Fuga.

Gadis itu berteriak karena mendengar suara horror juga.

Fuga kali ini sudah benar-benar bosan walaupun baru dua hari tinggal di apartemen itu berbarengan dengan gadis yang berteriak tadi. Dia berkemas-kemas dan segera untuk pindah. Fuga dan gadis itu keluar kamar hampir bersamaan dan menghela nafas juga hampir bersamaan "hah.."

"hey, kau mau pindah juga?" Fuga menatap gadis itu yang terlihat sedang kesal dan memperbosannya.

Gadis yang berpakaian santai dan memiliki rambut merah yang panjang dan sedikit cikrak menjawab "aku tak tahan mendengar desahan lesbian sebelah kanan kamarku yang membuatku mau muntah setiap detik"

"hey Karin, kau mau pindah kemana?" Tanya Fuga

"block C, aku sudah memesan satu apartemen di sana" jawab Karin

"yah, aku juga pindah ke sana dan yang jelas aku tak mau kita bersebelahhan lagi. Aku trauma dengan tragedy kemarin, tak ku sangka kau bisa tidur di sampingku. Aku terkejut setengah mati, aku kira kau hantu jumping candy" ujar Fuga

"sorry sorry, kemarin aku salah masuk, tak kira kamarmu kamarku" Karin nyengir

"ah… aku berangkat duluan" ucap Fuga

"hey! Tunggu aku, teganya kau ninggalin cewek sendiri di ruangan yang begitu Horror ini"

"sudah jangan banyak ocehan, ayo berakat!"

Mereka menuju apartemen barunya dengan menumpang ambulance. Sesampainya di apartemen baru mereka, Fuga samasekali tak memperlihatkan wajah senangnya, mereka lagi-lagi bersebelahan.

"hehe, lagi-lagi kita bersebelahan" ujar Karin "tar lanjutin resident evil 6-nya yuk!"

"PS3ku lagi sakit" ucap Fuga lalu ia langsung masuk kamar dan menguncinya "jangan bilang kunci pintu ini blong juga, bisa-bisa dia masuk sembarangan lagi trus maen game, makan dan nonton dvd seenaknya di kamarku"

Belum sempat Fuga berbaring santai tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di gedor. "iya iya sebentar" sahut Fuga lalu membuka pintu "ada apa, Karin?"

"ada yang berantem di lapangan kosong belakang apartement kita, lihat saja lewat jendela!" ucap Karin

"hah, biarkan saja. Namanya dah anak muda"

"hah Fuga, lihat dulu"

Fuga terpaksa melihatnya, "Cewek lawan cowok, heh!"

"ayo taruhan" ajak Karin

"oke!" Fuga mendadak semangat "aku pegang yang cowok itu"

"oke deal, aku pegang cewek berambut indigo itu" ucap Karin

Mereka menonton lewat jendela. Di luar sedang terjadi perkelahian yang tak seimbang di mata Fuga, pertarungan antara gadis yang bernama Hinata dengan seseorang yang terlihat seperti komplotan gank.

Hinata sedang bersama temannya bernama Kiba, seorang pria yang selalu mengagumi Hinata.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata kepada lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam seperti seorang Mafia.

"kau tak perlu tau siapa aku, aku ke sini untuk membereskanmu karena kau telah melukai anak ketua kami." Ucap lelaki itu yang tak mau memperkenalkan diri.

"cih, jangan sok jagoan kau!" ucap Hinata

"Hinata-chan ayo kita pergi saja, dia berbahaya" ucap Kiba menahannya

"biar aku memberinya pelajaran" ucap Hinata

"jangan Hinata jangan!" Kiba memegang tangan kanan Hinata mencoba menahannya tapi Hinata membantah, "ah! Jangan menahanku" ucap Hinata lalu lari mendekati pria itu dan hendak memukul tapi perut Hinata telah terkena pukulan membuatnya sedikit membukuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"cih! darah ini tidak seberapa" kemudin Hinata ingin memukul lagi namun ia terkena pukulan lagi dari pria itu. Perut Hinata terkena pukulan keras lagi membuanya membukung kemudian punggungnya dihantam dengan siku hingga dia roboh ke tanah dan mulutnya memuntahkan darah yang banyak "Uaakkk! Heh! Kau jangan bangga dulu" Hinata hendak bangun namun punggungnya diinjak. Kiba yang melihat itu mendekati Hinata, "Kau! Jangan berani dengan wanita" Kiba memukul wajah pria itu namun tak berarti apapun terhadapnya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membalas pukulan Kiba. Pria itu memukul kepala bagian atas Kiba dengan tangan hingga roboh ke tanah dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Pria itu mengambil sebatang kayu dan memukul punggung Hinata beberapa kali, Kiba yang melihat itu berusaha bangkit untuk menolong Hinata tapi naas tubuhnya di tendang hinnga kembali roboh, sekarang Kiba memuntahkan darah.

_"apakah aku akan mati dan kenapa kau harus ikut, Kiba" _batin Hinata sementara tubuhnya terus dipukul dan ditendang.

"HINATA!" teriak Kiba lalu ia memegangi kaki pria itu yang menendang dengan keras tubuh Hinata "aku akan melindungimu, HInata"

Pria itu memukuli punggung Kiba bertubi-tubi dengan kayu agar ia berhenti memegangi kakinya namun Kiba bersikeras menahannya. Pria itu semakin membabi buta memukuli Kiba hingga kayunya hancur. "shit" keluh pria itu.

"Kiba, hentikan!" desah Hinata

"tidak Hinata, aku akan menahannya sampai kau benar-benar selamat" ucap Kiba

Pria itu kembali memukul Kiba, hingga dia melepaskan tangannya dan roboh ke tanah

"kiba jangan melawan lagi" suara Hinata pelan, ia sudah sekarat begitu juga Kiba.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini, Kiba?" imbuh Hinata.

"karena aku… UAAAKKK!" Kiba memuntahkan darah "… aku mencintai.."

"jangan KIba, hentikan" Hinata memotong pembicaraan Kiba

Di pihak lain, Fuga sudah bosan melihat perkelahian itu "ini sudah keterlaluan" ia kesal lalu memasukkan beberapa barang ke saku celananya yang besar kemudian turun menghampiri mereka.

"hey! tunggu aku" Karin juga memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tas pelastik

Pria itu hendak memukul Hinata dan Kiba lagi tapi wajahnya keburu di timpa asbak yang dilempar oleh Fuga.

"heyyy! Banci topless ke sini kau" teriak Fuga

"ya kalo berani lawan Fuga" ucap Karin sambil memegang sepatu boot

Pria itu marah dan ingin menghampiri mereka berdua, Fuga panic lalu ia menyerobot sepatu yang di pegang Karin kemudian melemparnya dan mengenai hidung peria itu. Pria itu makin marah dan Fuga melempar potongan pipa besi membuat pria itu puyeng. Karena panic Fuga melempar semua barang yang di berikan oleh Karin yang saat itu juga panic.

Karin meberi sandal lalu Fuga melemparnya kemudian pot bunga, bak sampah, sebotol air mineral, jam dinding, balok, sapu lidi, sikat gigi, odol, sikat kloset, panci bocor semua barang itu dilempar oleh Fuga dengan mata tertutup begitu juga Karin memberikan barang dalam keadaan memejamkan mata.

Dua barang terakhir yang diberikan oleh Karin dilempar dengan sekuat tenaga oleh Fuga.

"ini!" Karin memberikan sebuah Bh merah dan Fuga melemparnya, keduanya tak tau apa yang diberikan dan apa yang dilempar.

"ini lagi" Karin memberikan celana dalam pink dan Fuga melemparnya tampa melihat.

"Fyuh! Apa dia sudah jatuh?" Tanya Fuga dan masih menutup mata

"sepertinya sudah, tak ada tanda-tanda suara lagi" ucap Karin, lalu mereka membuka mata bersamaan.

"Wow kita berhasil" ucap Fuga

"we did it" ucap Karin, kemudian mereka berpelukan ala teletabies

Tiba-tiba Fuga sadar dengan dua barang yang terakhir, ia tadinya sempat berpikir karena panic ia melemparnya begitu saja. Ia menengok ke arah pria itu yang sudah jatuh ke tanah dan pingsan kemudian dia berteriak "HUAAAAAAA! Ada BH ama CD"

"mana?" Tanya Karin "NOOO! Itu Bhku" ia meraba dadanya "TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK! Aku ga pake bh"

"dan CD itu?" Fuga menyentuh pantatnya "OH NOOOO! GOD HELP ME siapa yang ngerenggut CDku?"

Ini semua ulah Karin yang memberi barang.

"SILENT!" teriak Kurawa "sana bantu Hinata dan Kiba!"

Fuga menyentuh keningnya "baiklah kita tolong mereka"

"sebaiknya tolong segera" ucap Karin

Mereka berdua segera menolong Hinata dan Kiba lalu membawa mereka segera menuju rumah sakit dengan menumpang BMW (bemo merah warnanya). Fuga dan Karin sempat menunggu sebentar di rumah sakit sampai orang tua Hinata dan Kiba datang kemudian mereka baru pulang.

"paman bibi, kami harus segera pulang hari sudah semakin sore" ucap Fuga

"terimakasih ya, kalian telah menyelamatkan mereka berdua" ucap Heashi ayah Hinata

"paman jangan sungkan itu sudah kewajiban kami" ucap Fuga

"kami pulang dulu ya paman" imbuh Karin

"kalian berhati-hati di jalan" ucap Heashi

Mereka berdua lalu pulang ke apartemen mereka lalu mandi kemudian tidur.

Bagaimana kisah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bekerja di kedai milik Teuchi? Mari kita simak kisah mereka. Karena kedatangan mereka berdua di kedainya, kedai itu mendadak ramai pengunjung. Daya tarik akan kecantikan Naruto dan Sasuke sangat lumayan sekaligus memberikan banyak keuntungan untuk kedainya.

"ayo nona-nona, bawakan ramen-ramen ini ke meja no empat dan enam. Semangat!" ucap Teuchi.

"siap boss" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke lembut

"Tsusi, bawa jus ini juga ke meja tujuh ya" ucap Ayame

"baik kak Ayame" ucap Sasuke manis

Hari pertama mereka bekerja sudah ramai dengan pengunjung pria maupun wanita, para pengunjung memiliki banyak alasan mengapa mereka memilih kedai ramen milik Teuchi selain kelesataan masakannya yang sudah terkenal di seluruh Konoha. Sekarang alasan mereka beragam, ada wanita yang ngidam makan ramen sambil ditemani gadis cantik berharap anaknya nanti cantik-cantik, ada yang ingin makan sambil menatap cantiknya wajah mereka yang alami, ada juga yang mau kenalan dan ada yang ingin meneraktir mereka makan ramen. Di tempat ini adalah surga makanan untuk mereka berdua terutama Naruto yang doyan ramen.

"wah, pengunjungnya selalu padat. Ini berkat kedatangan kalian" ujar Ayame senang

"baru sehari kalian bekerja di sini sudah mendapat banyak Fans yang selalu setia makan ramen di sini" ucap Teuchi sang koki.

"hehe, boss terlalu menguji kami" ucap Naruto yang persis suara perempuan

_"sial. Ini hanya sebentar" _batin Sasuke yang sangat tersiksa

"kau cantik sekali Tsusi, aku iri padamu" ucap Ayame

"kakak terlalu memuji, kakak juga cantik" ucap Sasuke dengan suara lembutnya

Semua pengunjung sudah selesai makan kemudian mereka segera pulang karena sudah malam, selang beberapa detik datang dua pengunjung lagi. Ini baru jam sembilan malam, dan mereka datang selalu pada jam ini.

"paman Teuchi, aku pesan dua ramen dan dibawakan oleh Tsusi" ucap pemuda tampan berambut silver bernama Kakasi, ia datang bersama temannya Yamato

"aku juga pesan dua ramen dan suruh Nuri yang mebawakan" ucap Yamato. Mereka berdua adalah fans berat Nuri dan Tsusi.

"oke, pesanan kalian segera datang" ucap Teuchi

"cie cie, pasangan kalian sudah datang" goda Ayame

"kakak… jangan menggoda ah" ucap Sasuke

"kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa kok dengan mereka" tambah Naruto

"selesai, kalian segera bawakan pesanan mereka, jangan buat mereka menunggu lama"

"baik boss" ucap keduanya

Kakasi dan Yamato duduk di meja yang berbeda. Naruto mengantar pesanan untuk Yamato dan Sasuke mengantar pesanan Kakasi.

Kakasi menahan Sasuke yang hendak pergi dengan memegang tangannya yang lembut "temani aku makan, Tsusi"

Yamato juga menahan Naruto "Nuri, ayo kita makan bersama"

Mereka tak boleh menolak kemauan pelanggan selama itu masih wajar, mau tak mau mereka harus mengiyakannya.

Merekapun makan bersama dan di daerah dapur terlihat Ayame dan ayahnya sedang tersenyum-senyum menggoda.

"Tsusi apa kau masih sendiri?" Tanya Kakasi di sela makannya

"masih kok" jawab Sasuke lembut

"syukurlah" ucap Kakasi kemudian dia mengambil kotak kecil di sakunya, ia memperlihatkan sebuah cincin bermata berlian kepada Sasuke.

Tak jauh dari meja Kakasi, Yamato juga melakukan hal yang sama

"maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" Tanya Kakasi dan Yamato bersamaan yang membuat terkejut keduanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tersedak mie dan Sasuke langsung memuncratkan kuah ramennya.

Yamato langsung memberi Naruto segelas air lalu bangkit dan menepuk punggung Naruto "kau baik-baik saja Nuri?"

Naruto mengangguk dan Yamato kembali duduk sementara Kakasi sedang mengelap bibir Sasuke dengan romantis "jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanya Kakasi

"apa jawabanmu Nuri?" Tanya Yamato juga

"aku masih sekolah tuan" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan dan alasan mereka sangat tepat. Mereka tak akan menyakiti perasaan keduanya.

"ah jangan panggil tuan, panggil Oppa" ucap Kakasi sambil tersenyum manis yang menggoda.

"i-iya Oppa" ucap Sasuke lembut, _"sabar Sasuke, ini hanya sebentar dan ini untuk sesuap makanan daripada kau kelaparan" _batinnya menasehati dirinya.

"jadi Nuri menolak?" Tanya Yamato

"hanya saja aku masih sekolah" ucap Naruto

"baiklah, aku akan menunggumu" ucap Yamato lalu tersenyum

_"TIDAKKK!" _batin Naruto

"kalau begitu aku tunggu kau selesai sekolah dulu" ucap kakasi juga "ayo Yamato kita segera pulang, ini sudah jam sepuluh dan waktunya mereka untuk istirahat" ajaknya lalu ia membayar semua makanannya.

"tuan eh oppa, uangnya lebih" ucap Sasuke

"kembaliannya untuk kalian" ucap Yamato mendahului.

Mereka kemudian pulang dan kedai ramennya segera tutup. Naruto dan Sasuke mau tak mau harus betah bekerja di kedai itu, ini demi menunjang hidup mereka selama seminggu tanpa orang tua. Mereka segera pulang lalu membersihkan diri kemudian istirahat karena besok mereka harus bersekolah.

TO BE CONTINUED

diriview ya, bagus ga ceritanya?


	2. Chapter 2

**~sthefanyykurawa**

**NARUTO dan karakter Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Troto Ar Shadow© KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**Rating : T-M**

**BAD GIRL**

**Konoha Senior Hight School (KSHS)**

Pagi hari yang cerah membuat kaca speedometer semakin pecah karena sinar matahari yang terang, semua murid KSHS telah memasuki jam pelajaran pertama mereka di hari ini. Murid-murid di sekolah ini berasal dari berbagai negara, ada yang berasal dari USA, China, Tailand, bahkan dari India. Namun mereka telah berwarga kenegaraan Negara Api, Konoha.

Seorang murid yang berasal dari Negara India telah menginjakan kakinya untuk pertama kalinya di KSHS bersama temannya dengan menumpang becak. Seorang peria berseragam putih hitam mengenakan jas sekolah berwarna hitamitu seragam KSHS, turun dari pintu kiri becak, rambut silvernya terhempas angin membuatnya terlihat sangat keren namun sedikit aneh seperti pria ubanan, lalu disusul seorang gadis berambut merah yang berseragam putih hitam dengan rok diatas lutut turun dari pintu kanan (semua siswi di sini roknya di atas lutut). Mereka berdua adalah Fuga dan Karin.

"wow…! Sekolah ini luas sekali" celoteh Karin

"biasa aja" ucap Fuga

"kau gagah sekali pake seragam KSHS, Fuga. Um.. seperti Serisawa" goda Karin

"hah biasa aja, aku harus nyari ruang kepala sekolah" lalu Fuga beranjak pergi

"heyyy! Tunggu aku" ucap Karin

Fuga masuk lorong sekolah mencari papan denah tentang sekolah baru mereka "haiyah, sekolah ini banyak simpang siurnya". Otomatis otak Fuga membayangkan tempat di sekolah ini _'setiap simpang siur terdapat lampu stopan dan ada sebra cross dan terbayang ada beberapa serangga kecil sedang menyebrang dan tak disangka juga ada dagang asongan yang jualan underwear di pinggir lorong'_

"sekolah ini tiga lantai dan seluas sembilan hektar di luar lapangan. Ini sekolah terbesar di Konoha" ujar Karin membaca informasi tentang sekolah barunya di samping papan denah.

"hah, aku harus pake GPS untuk menemukan ruang kepala sekolah" ujar Fuga

"tidak perlu, di setiap persimpangan dan lorong ada penunjuk arahnya kau tenang saja" jelas Karin

"ah!" Fuga lalu melangkah ke barat dan Karin hanya ikut saja

Sesampai simpang siur mereka tersesat "kau ga salah ni nyari jalan?" Tanya Karin

"sepertinya kita nyasar" jawab Fuga, Fuga saat ini hanya satu tujuan "ah! Sepertinya ke sana" Fuga melangkah ke arah jam dua sementara Karin hanya ikut saja dan akhirnya Fuga sampai pada tujuannya 'WC'

"what? Ngapaen kau mengajakku ke WC?" Tanya Karin

"siapa yang mengajakmu, kau sendiri yang mengikutiku" lalu Fuga masuk ke WC dan kencing.

Karin juga ikut kencing di WC khusus wanita di sebelah WC pria, setelah selesai mereka bertemu kembali di persimpangan WC.

"kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Karin

"menuju ruang kepala sekolah" jawab Fuga

"oke aku ikut denganmu" ucap Karin

"ya terserah kau saja" ucap Fuga

Fuga menelusuri setiap lorong sekolah di lantai satu untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah tapi ia malah tembus ke kantin.

"hah? Kenapa sekarang kantin?" Tanya Karin

"aku tak tau kok bisa tembus ke sini ya" Fuga menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal "hehe, kebetulan juga aku sedang lapar"

"hah, aku juga lapar tapi kau teraktir aku" ucap Karin

"baiklah baiklah, tapi aku minta uang kepadamu" ucap Fuga lalu tersenyum

"hah, sambal dengel saje" keluh Karin.

"trus iye-iye geleng-geleng angguk-agguk kiri-kanan ikut saje" celoteh Fuga tidak nyambung

"He?" karin binggung

"ade ayam gorengnye juge, uuuu… enek nye. Yuk blanje" gode Fuge.

"Preeett!" sahut Karin.

Selesai makan di kantin mereka kembali menelusuri lorong sekolah tapi mereka tak menemukan kemana jalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, mereka hanya memutar-mutar di lantai satu sampai jam istirahat pertama selesai. Sepertinya mereka membutuhkan Guide.

"hah, semua jalan di sini fatamorgana. Sebuah ilusi. Tak ada yang benar" keluh Fuga

"a..a..aah, kemana lagi kita?" Tanya Karin "sekolah ini lebih parah dengan hutan"

"kita tanya pada gadis yang di depan itu" tunjuk Fuga kepada gadis berkepang empat yang tak jauh berada di depan mereka.

Mereka lalu mendekatinya "hey, kau tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Fuga dan gadis itu menatap Fuga dengan tatapan terpesona namun Fuga mengacuhkan tatapan gadis itu, ia hanya sibuk memikirkan dimana jalannya.

"hey, kau bisa antar kami menuju ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Karin

Gadis berkepang empat itu terkejut "oh, namamaku Temari"

"aku bukan menayakan namamu, aku tanya apa kau bisa mengantar kami ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Fuga lebih jelas lagi

"Oh… ruang kepala sekolah ada di lantai tiga" jawab Temari yang masih sibuk terpesona dengan wajah Fuga

"ya, bisa antar kami?" imbuh Karin

"bi-bisa kok" jawab Temari

Akhirnya Temari mengantar mereka hingga sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"terimakasih nona Temari" ucap keduanya kepada Temari lalu mereka segera masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah karena tak tahan lagi melihat Temari yang mengalami konslet di bagian saraf otak karena terlalu terkagum oleh ketampanan Fuga yang limited. Jika Fuga terus berdiri di hadapan Temari, maka tegangan listrik di tubuh Temari akan semakin naik akibatnya tak bisa dibayangkan lagi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena Fuga adalah PLTM (pembangkit listrik tenanga manusia _eh_ _salah_ mutan).

"ruangan ini sangat luas" celoteh Karin

"lumayan luas juga" imbuh Fuga kemudian mereka berpisah untuk menelusuri setiap sudut sekolah berharap menemukan uang recehan yang jatuh di lantai lalu kembali dan mereka tabrakan di titik tengah. BUUURRRR! Fuga dan Karin tabrakan, palu jangkrik, bemper Karin menabrak Fuga yang tanpa bemper. "Wow… bempermu montok" ucap Fuga lalu tersenyum

"Ha?" Karin melindungi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya dari tatapan Fuga yang sedikit menggoda.

"Hey! Kalian" panggil Sang Kepala Sekolah yang membuat keduanya terkejut "apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dari ujung timur ruangan.

"hei kenapa kau menabrakku, hah?" Tanya Karin

"kau yang menabrakku duluan, Uh!" ucap Fuga

"Hey, Gudek! Eh Budek!" teriak Sang Kepala Sekolah. Keduanya lalu menoleh, "kemari kalian!" teriaknya lagi, keduanya lalu datang. "sit down!" ucap Sang Kepala Sekolah tegas.

"baik bu" sahut Fuga dan Karin,

"siapa kalian?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah

_"Dra. Tsunade hah! Bibi ini tak mengenali kami yang menjadi tetangganya, apa mungkin kami sudah jarang di rumah sekarang. Ah bisa jadi. Dra, Dokter Asap." _batin Fuga

"hah, bibi masak lupa. Aku Karin dan ini Fuga" ucap Karin sambil menunjuk Fuga yang sedang memasang muka bosan.

"owww… bibi lupa karena sudah bertahun-tahun tak melihat kalian." Tsunade lalu memeluk sejenak kedua anak ini yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keponakan sendiri. "nilai ujian sekolah terakhir kalian sudah bibi lihat tadi, kalian lumayan pintar juga. jadi kalian ingin bersekolah di sini sekarang? Apakah sekolah kalian di Bombay tidak menyenangkan?"

"bukan seperti itu bibi, kalau aku sekolah di sana selalu ingin menangis karena bawang" ucap Karin

"dan kenapa dengan kau Fuga?" Tanya Tsunade

"aku pengen sekolah di LA, tapi ayah nyuruh sekolah di sini" wajah Fuga tambah bosan.

"HAHAHA!" Tsunade tertawa lebar, "oke oke, sebagai obat rindu aku kasi kalian minta uang. Masing-masing dapat 10 dollar buat beli permen lollipop nanti di kantin"

Fuga menepak keningnya, "hah, bibi ini masih menganggap kami anak yang masih ingusan"

"bibi aneh, masak cantik-cantik gini dikatain kaya gitu" Karin cemberut

"HAHAHA, bibi bercanda." Ucap Tsunade "baiklah, kelas 3A.1 adalah kelas kalian mulai sekarang, semoga kalian betah di sekolah ini" ia tersenyum.

"maaf bibi, boleh minta peta sekolah ini agar kami mudah mencari kelas kami" ucap Fuga

"benar bibi, kami tak mau nyasar lagi" imbuh Karin

"hoho, itu tak perlu" ujar Tsunade "tenang, bibi akan panggil ketua kelasnya"

Tsunade lalu mengambil telephone dan menekan nomor 008 lalu masuk ke dalam mode split screen "Hallo, wali kelas 3A.1!"

"ia saya sendiri, ada apa ibu kepala sekolah?" jawab wali kelas itu yang bernama Orochimaru dari layar kiri.

"kau panggil ketua kelasnya dan suruh segera datang ke ruanggan saya" ucap Tsunade dari layar kanan.

"baik bu" jawab Orochimaru, sekarang layar penuh dan memperlihatkan aktifitas Orochimaru saja.

Orochimaru sedang menulis surat panggilan tertuju kepada Nara Shikamaru sang ketua kelas lalu mengirimnya melalui tukang pos, satu menit surat itu sudah sampai ke tangan Shikamaru lalu ia membacanya dan memenuhi panggilan itu.

Di ruang kepala sekolah, Fuga dan Karin sudah sangat bosan melihat wajah bibinya tak lama kemudian Shikamaru tiba.

Tok tok pintu di ketuk "masuk!" ucap Tsunade, Shikamaru muncul dengan wajah malas "ada apa bu?"

"kau antar kedua murid baru ini, mereka murid baru di kelasmu" ucap Tsunade

"baiklah bu" ucap Shikamaru _"hah, ini merepotkan" _batinnya

Lalu mereka diantar ke kelasnya, Fuga dan Karin memang pintar dan meraka mendapat kelas khusus orang-orang pintar, tapi bukan itu alasan sebenarnya melainkan karena kelas itu kekurangan dua orang murid lagi.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kelas baru mereka setelah berjam-jam, apa sebabnya kita lihat sekilas di ruang kepala sekolah.

Tsunade memungut sesuatu "Hah! Dia menjatuhkan petanya lagi. Ini firasat buruk"

Ternyata Shikamaru menjatuhkan petanya lagi, dan ia baru sadar dimana ia kehilangan petanya.

Sekarang jam pelajaran terakhir dan sudah hampir selesai mereka bertiga baru datang. Telinga Shikamaru sudah panas karena mendapat banyak protesan dari Karin dan keluhan Fuga.

"kenapa kalian baru tiba" Tanya Orochimaru yang saat itu mengajar mata pelajaran Biologi. "kau melupakan petamu lagi?"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum

"lupakan saja" ucap Orochimaru "baiklah anak-anak semuanya, kita kedatangan murid baru"

Lalu terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para siswi selain perkumpulan para siswi yang mengatasnamakan clubnya Super Girl yang beranggotakan Hinata, Sakura dan Ino. Semua murid duduk menghadap selatan.

"ganteng banget"

"keren bangettt"

"so cooll"

"cute"

"manis"

"nyetrum"

Para murid pria juga sedikit gaduh dan sedang membisikkan Karin.

"hei Sai, jika kau berhasil menjadikan gadis berkacamata itu sebagai pacarmu, aku berani menraktimu di kantin selama seminggu. Jika tidak maka sebaliknya" ucap Neji yang sekarang bergaya rambut seperti TOP, Bigbang dan Sai sebagai G-dragonnya. Dulunya Neji memiliki rambut yang panjang dan sangat panjang.

"oke, lihat besok kawan. Aku akan mendapatkannya" ucap Sai yakin.

"baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap Orochimaru.

Fuga dan Karin lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"namaku Fuga" ucap Fuga singkat karena ia sudah bosan.

"aku Uzumaki Karin"

Lalu salah satu siswi angkat tangan.

"ada yang ingin kau katakan, Shion?" tanya Orochimaru

Gadis asal Korea ini menjawab "ada pak"

"katakanlah" ucap Orochimaru

"apa Oppa udah punya pacar?" Tanya Shion mesra

"apa-apaan dia?" Naruto yang duduk bersama Sasuke di bangku belakang sudut timur marah.

"haha, kau akan kalah saing kawan" ledek Sasuke

"tak akan ku biarkan" ucap Naruto

"semangat bro" dukung Sasuke

"pasti" sahut Naruto

"apa itu penting" Fuga menjawab pertanyaan Shion dan membuat banyak para siswi semakin gaduh dan melempar pertanyaan yang sama seperti Shion berulang kali.

"jawablah Fuga" ucap Orochimaru

"haha, kau ditaksir ama cewek Korea itu. Jawab saja Fuga" ucap Karin sambil menggoda.

"hah! Ya aku belum punya pacar" ucap Fuga dan membuat para siswi bersorak gembira terutama Shion.

Tiba-tiba Sai juga ikut melempar pertanyan dan kali ini untuk Karin, "hai Karin, kau cantik sekali. Apa kau juga masih belum punya pacar?"

_"hah, aku merasa kelas ini semakin aneh tiap orang bebas menanyakan setatus orang dan dia bilang cantik? hah ini membuatku semakin kesal dengan Fuga. Aku mengharapkan Fuga yang memujiku seperti itu, uh" _ batin Karin

"hey, gadis jelek! Cepat jawab pertanyaannya jangan membuatnya menunggu" tegur Fuga yang melihat Karin sedang melamun.

_"haaahhh, dia manggil gitu lagi" _batin Karin, "aku masih single" ucap Karin singkat.

Sai tersenyum dan membuat Karin ngeri _"oh my ghost"_

"pak! Bisa kita selesaikan segera" ucap Hinata yang sudah begitu bosan

"kita sudah bosan Pak" imbuh Sakura

"heh" Ino mendengus, "ini sudah jam pulang, Pak"

"baiklah, kalian berdua akan duduk di bangku kosong di belakang yang berada di sudut barat. Karena ini sudah jam pulang, kalian semua sudah bisa pulang sekarang" ujar Orochimaru lalu semuanya berhamburan segera pulang.

Setelah melewati semua hal yang membosankan di KSHS, Fuga dan Karin segera pulang ke apartement mereka lalu beristirahat. Fuga lalu merebahkan diri sembarangkan di sofa dan dengan cepat ia tertidur dan Karin, ia masuk ke kamarnya lalu tiarap di karpet kemudian tidur.

Keseharian Fuga dan Karin kebanyakan hanya seperti itu. Kegiatan mereka hanya sekolah, makan, tidur dan main game berbeda dengan aktifitas setiap hari Naruto dan Sasuke yang setiap pulang sekolah harus bekerja demi hidup mereka di kedai Teuchi sebagai Nuri dan Tsusi sedangkan para gadis-gadis brandal (Hinata, Sakura dan Ino) setiap malam selalu keluar untuk balapan mobil.

Midnight, Konoha Street.

Midnaight Club Racing (MCR) club adalah club yang dibangun oleh Super Girl, sekarang mengambil tempat berkumpul di bagian kiri jalanan lurus di pinggiran kota Konoha dimana sebelumnya mereka mencari tempat-tempat yang sepi dari patroli. Ratusan para pencinta racing telah berkumpul terlebih dulu dari para Super Girl, ditemani alunan music Dj yang berbeda di setiap mobil-mobil racing yang telah ditune up dan direparasi full aksesoris, para penikmat racing ini menari gembira. Segala jenis dan kelas mobil yang memiliki harga yang lumayan ada di sini bahkan mobil racing tercepat juga ada di sini.

Tak lama kemudian tiga mobil racing melaju kencang mengarak menuju perkumupulan club racing itu, sebuah Lamborgini Gallardo biru melaju sejajar dengan Mersedesbenz Mclaren silver dan Carera GT silver dengan kecepatan yang sama. Ketiga mobil ini telah ditune up dan memiliki kecepatan setara Ferrari tercepat. Para pecinta racing menyambut kedatangan ketiganya, mereka menyebut pengendara ketiga mobil ini The Qween Of Street.

Ketiga mobil ini berhenti dan diparkir rapi di wilayah Kushus yang sudah di sediakan di dalam pesta oleh kelompok racing yang lain. Dari mobil Lamborgini Gallardo biru dengan neon hijau keluar Hinata yang berpenampilan sexy, ia mengenakan celana jin hitam ketat dan baju kaos putih ketat yang memperlihatkan pusarnya. Dari Mobil Meresedesbenz dengan neon silver di bagian bawahnya keluar Sakura yang tak kalah sexy, ia mengenakan celana jin pendek berkaos pink pres body. Dan dari mobil Carera GT dengan neon biru keluar Ino yang berpenampilan santai dan lebih polos dari Hinata dan Sakura.

Seorang pria berambut merah pendek yang bernama Sasori mendekati Hinata "hey, ayo kita duel drift"

"berapa taruhanmu?" Tanya Hinata

"car to car and 50 million dollar" ucap Sasori

"sound good for me, let's go!" ucap Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu mencari posisi dan disusul oleh Sasori yang mengendarai Mustang GT hitam bertato tribal flame dan bagian bawah menggunakan neon bersinar merah bara.

Jiiiingggg! Jiiiinggggg!

Mereka sudah dalam posisi siap untuk balapan. Seorang wanita memberi aba-aba "one, two lets go!" ia melempar BHnya sendiri, itu artina GO!

Mereka memilih jalanan yang berliku di sekitar tempat pesta mereka dan keduanya tangguh dalam drift. Hinata kalah sepuluh meter di belakang namun dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Sasori yang di depan sangat bangga lalu bersorak "Woooww" ia mengancungkan jari tengahnya kepada Hinata.

Hinata marah lalu menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan menabarak bagian belakang mobil Sasori hingga mobilnya nyungsep ke pinggir jalan.

"Shit!" keluh Sasori lalu ia kembali melajukan mobilnya dan mencoba menyalip tapi Hinata menghalangi laju mobilnya. "What the hell are you doing?" teriak Sasori.

Aksi drift keduanya sangat sempurna membuat persaingan diantara keduanya sangat sengit. Mereka melewati jalan-jalan sempit diantara gedung-gedung lalu menikung tajam dan hanya driver handal seperti Dominic Treto dan Brian yang bisa melewati rute drift mereka.

Hinata berada pada posisi unggul dua puluh meter di depan Sasori. Karena frustasi Sasori menekan Nos di jalan yang menikung membuat mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan Hinata Sampai duluan di Finis dan mendapat sambutan kemenangan dari para driver yang lainnya.

Hinata dan kedua temannya menghampiri Sasori yang baru tiba dengan mobil berasap, "kau kalah, Sasori" ucap Hinata.

"I HATE YOU" jawab Sasori

"A.. A, Bring your money!" ucap Sakura

Walaupun tak terima kalah Sasori adalah pria sejati "uangku ada di bagasi belakang"

"O O, that is my money" ucap Hinata, ia dan kedua temannya mengambil uangnya yang sebanyak empat koper di bagasi mobil Sasori.

Sakura menghampiri Sasori lalu berkata "come back letter and try again!" lalu mereka bertiga meninggalkannya sendiri bersama mobilnya yang telah hangus.

"Shit!" Sasori menghantam setir.

Hinata meninggalkan satu koper penuh uang kepada teman-temannya di pesta untuk dibagi-bagi sementara tiga koper yang lain ia bawa pulang. The Qween pergi dan tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya termasuk anak buah Sasori.

Di tengah jalan, mobil ketiganya kembali berjejer dan kaca mobil masing-masing terbuka.

"Oi Hinata, ayo balapan!" ucap Sakura

"oke" sahut Hinata

"siapa duluan sampai rumah dia yang menang" ucap Sakura lalu keduanya melaju dengan kencang meningalkan Ino.

"heh!" Ino mendengus lalu memperkencang laju Carera GT-nya hingga menyalip keduanya "WOOOO! see you around baby"

Hinata tersenyum lalu ikut melaju kencang untuk mengejar Ino

"haha" Sakura tertawa kecil dan ikut ambil bagian. Ia juga memacu dengan cepat Mclaren-nya.

Karin dan Fuga yang tak pernah pulang ke rumah dan para gadis berandal yang selalu membangkang membuat para orang tua semakin stress karena kenakalan mereka. Suatu saat terjadi kecelakaan hebat yang menimpa Ino yang membuat kondisi orang tuanya terpukul hebat terutama Hinata dan Sakura sangat shock mendengar kenyataan tentang sahabat sejati mereka.

Suatu ketika saat Ino sedang duel racing di jalan pegunungan yang berliku menuju Konoha, ia mendapat nasib buruknya. Saat itu dia pergi tanpa teman-temannya memenuhi tantangan Sasori. Duel maut yang merenggut nyawa Ino ini diakibat karena kecurangan Sasori. Dari awal balapan Ino terus unggul sampai di tengah pertarungan Sasori sengaja menabrak bagian belakang mobil Ino hingga terjatuh ke jurang. Mobil Ino terjun bebas terjatuh dari ketinggian 3000 kaki dan ia tak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Ino tewas saat mobilnya menyentuh tanah dan meledak.

Hinata dan Sakura sekarang berdiri di depan makam Ino dengan pakaian serba hitam. Sambil memegang kalung berliontin hati peningalan Ino, Hinata berjanji di hadapan makam Ino "aku akan membunuhnya untukmu"

Sakura memegang bahu Hinata "tenangkan dirimu Hinata. Kita akan balaskan kematian teman kita" ucapnya

"SASORI" geram Hinata "aku akan membunuhnya sekarang"

"jangan!" Sakura menghetikan "kita jangan gegabah, dia adalah anak seorang Mafia"

"jadi kau takut?" ucap Hinata

"aku tidak takut tapi ini belum saatnya untuk balas dendam" ujar Sakura

"tidak perlu menunggu waktu lagi, aku akan mencari Sasori" ucap Hinata

"BERHENTI HINATA!" teriak Sakura "ingat kata mendiang teman kita dulu. Gunakan tenagamu untuk hal yang berguna. Dalam masalah ini kita harus menggunakan akal, musuh kita tidak segampang kita pikirkan. Kita harus membuat rencana untuk balas dendam" jelasnya

Hinata sedikit tenang, ia mengingat semua nasehat Ino kepadanya. "jadi beberapa lama waktu yang kita butuhkan?" Tanya Hinata

"tergantung situasi. Hal pertama yang kita lakukan adalah mencari tau semua tentang Sasori" ujar Sakura

"bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Hinata

"aku tau seseorang yang akan membantu kita" ucap Sakura

"siapa?" Tanya Hinata

"Deidara" ucap Sakura

"kalau begitu kita cari dia" ucap Hinata

"jangan, kita belum bisa menemui dia. Tunggu seminggu lagi. Tunggu situasi tenang dulu agar musuh kita tak mudah mengetahui rencana kita" jelas Sakura

"kau suruh aku menunggu?" Tanya Hinata

"sabar Hinata, ini bukan masalah kecil. Percaya padaku Hinata" ucap Sakura

"baiklah, aku akan bersabar" ucap Hinata.

Mereka berdua memilih menunggu kapan saatnya untuk balas dendam dan itu pasti akan mereka lakukan.

Tak terasa hari demi hari dilewati seperti biasa oleh para remaja labil ini. Sakura dan Hinata sibuk dengan racingnya dan berkelahi kesana kemari menunjukan bahwa merekalah penguasa kota. Mereka tidak tau kalau penguasa sebenarnya adalah ketua mafia terbesar yaitu Baron ayah dari Sasori. sedangkan Fuga dan Karin melewati hari-harinya yang kosong dengan main game, mereka berdua hanya bersenang-senang. Di pihak lain, Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk bekerja di kedai ramen dengan penyamarannya.

Hari-hari mereka akan berubah total, hal diluar nalar akan terjadi. Tak ada banyak waktu untuk game dan bersenang-senang, tak akan ada banyak waktu untuk racing bagi Sakura dan Hinata bahkan pembalasan dendam mereka akan tertunda dalam waktu yang lama, tak ada waktu bermain untuk Naruto dan Sasuke lagi, semuanya akan disibukan oleh sesuatu yang paling merepotkan.

TO BE CONTINUED

Review ya, bagaimana ceritanya?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Sthefanyy KURAWA **

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu and Baron © KURAWA**

**Warning : Killer story and amatir.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**Pairing : Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Fuga, dan Karin**

**BAD GIRL**

Hell Or Hell

**Jam 10.00pm, Di Kedai ramen milik Teuchi.**

Tak terasa Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bekerja selama satu minggu di kedai ramen Teuchi dan sekarang adalah hari terakhir mereka bekerja. Suasana di sini sangat menyedihkan karena akan terjadi sebuah perpisahan yang tak akan pernah dilupakan sepanjang sejarah Konoha.

Ayame menangis deras dan bergema "HIKZ! Kenapa kalian harus berhenti bekerja di sini?"

Teuchi sedih "ini bonus untuk kalian, masing-masing dapat 700 dollar"

Sasuke meneteskan airmata yang sangat banyak, kelihatnya dia sangat sedih sekali. Sambil mengusap airmata ia berkata "mataku perih gara-gara bawang yang tadi aku blender".

Naruto berusaha menangis namun sulit banginya karena tak ada bawang lagi "kami akan mengunjungi kedai kalian kok" ucap Naruto lembut.

"benar paman.. kak Ayame, kami akan sering menjenguk kalian" ucap Sasuke sambil meneteskan air mata.

Ayame menangis tersedu-sedu karena terlalu sedih "aku merindukan kalian"

Teuchi menangis kecil "kapanpun kalian boleh kembali bekerja, aku sudah anggap kalian bagian dari kedai ini"

"Huaaaaaaaaa Hikz!" Ayame menangis histeris dan bergema.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpelukan dengan Ayame beberapa menit untuk terakhir kalinya lalu Ayame berhenti menangis.

"baiklah kak, paman! Kami pulang dulu" ucap Naruto

"jangan lupa kirim surat ya" ucap Ayame sambil mengelap airmatanya

"pasti kak Ayame" ucap Sasuke

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke beranjak pulang, "Tha… kak Ayame, Tha… paman" ucap keduanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan dibalas oleh lambaian tangan Ayame dan Teuchi.

Di pertengahan jalan setelah jauh dari kedai mereka melangkah, Naruto berteriak kegirangan "Oh Yehh! Akhirnya kita bebas" ia melepas sepatu hak tingginya lalu berlari cepat menuju rumah.

"tunggu Nuri!" ucap Sasuke, ia ikut melepas sepatu hak tingginya lalu ikut lari kegirangan.

Sesampai di rumah mereka, Surga berubah menjadi Neraka. Orang tua mereka sudah berada di rumah lebih awal.

Naruto mengambil kunci rumah tapi pintunya tak terkunci "ha? Kenapa pintu tak terkunci?" ia bingung.

"mungkin kau lupa, Naruto" ucap Sasuke santai sambil menjing-jing roknya dan memegang sepatu.

"Ayo kita foto-foto untuk terakhir kali" ucap Naruto

"boleh juga" sahut Sasuke

Mereka berdua berfose manis dan imut di depan kamera Hp milik Naruto, seseringkali mereka tertawa-tawa ringan layaknya gadis-gadis dan itu semua terdengar sampai ke telinga ibu mereka.

Kushina mendengar suara orang di pintu belakang rumah saat ia sedang nonton TV bersama suaminya, "sepertinya aku mendengar suara gadis-gadis di belakang rumah kita" ucap Kushina.

Seorang pria dewasa yang persis dengan Naruto mejawab ucapan istrinya "mungkin kau salah dengar" ia adalah Namikase Minato.

"akan ku perikasa" ucap Kushina

"awas ada hantu" ucap Minato

"aku tidak takut" Kushina langsung pergi.

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke hendak membuka pintu, pintu telah dibuka terlebih dahulu oleh ibu mereka lalu mendadak keduanya langsung terkejut seperti melihat hantu.

Ibu cantik yang memiliki rambut halus panjang berwarna merah ini juga sangat terkejut, dia tau persis bagaimana anak-anaknya dan ia langsung mengenali kalau mereka adalah anak-anaknya yang bandel.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" ucap Kushina geram, kepalanya terasa mau pecah dan dadanya memanas.

"I-I-Ibu!" ucap keduanya patah-patah.

"ke-ke-kenapa ibu pu-pu-pulang le-bih awal?" Tanya Sasuke tak lancar sambil gemetaran dan hampir kencing di roknya.

"I-Ibu! Ja-jangan salah pa-ham" ucap Naruto tidak lancar.

"KALIAN! Ah kepalaku pusing" lalu Kushina kembali ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di samping suaminya sambil memasang muka manyun dan kedua anaknya langsung masuk ke kamar mereka.

"haha, kenapa kau memasang muka seperti itu" tegur Minato

"aku sedang stress berat" ucap Kushina

"Ha?" Minato menjadi tidak mengerti dengan istrinya

"ini karena anak-anakmu" ucap Kushina sinis.

"kenapa mereka?" ucap Minato santai sambil mengganti chanel TVnya

"Masak mereka jadi banci" ucap Kushina dan membuat Minato terkejut sebentar lalu tertawa.

"Haha, masak mereka jadi banci. Kau pasti bergurau" ucap Minato

"lihat saja mereka di kamarnya" ucap Kushina serius.

Sekarang Minato sedikit merasa kawatir "ini masalah serius. Dan ini juga salah kita karena tak meninggalkan bekal sedikitpun saat kita ke Hawai yang membuat jaringan otak mereka kongslet karena tak memegang uang sedikitpun". Minato membayakkan kedua anak-anaknya itu _'Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mangkal di lampu setopan sebagai waria'_. "ini tak boleh terlanjur" ucapnya

Sementara keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke di kamarnya sangat mengenaskan.

"Matilah kita, Sasuke" ucap Naruto

"kita tak bisa bilang _'Hiduplah kita' _untuk situsi seperti ini" sahut Sasuke

Mereka masih berpenampilan seperti wanita dan duduk melamun di ranjang sambil berpikir berat kemudian tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka dibuka, ibunya datang.

"kemari kalian! Ayah kalian ingin bicara" ucap Kushina

"mampus kita Sasuke" ucap Naruto

"kita akan dikarantina" imbuh Sasuke

"kita juga akan discan dengan Avira" ucap Naruto

"dan juga Smandav, ini mengerikan" imbuh Sasuke

Mereka berdua dikumpulkan di ruang keluarga dan diceramahi oleh ayah mereka. Karena stress, ibu mereka enggan berbicara.

"apa yang kalian lakukan dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Tanya ayah mereka, Minato.

"ka-ka-kami.." ucap Naruto

"jawab dengan jelas" ucap Minato tegas

"kami bekerja menjadi pelayan di sebuah kedai" ucap Sasuke lancar sambil merunduk.

Seketika Minato tersenyum geli "baiklah-baiklah kalian segera masuk ke kamar kalian dan istirahat" setelah keduanya pergi, Minato tertawa lebar "Mwahahahaha"

"hei, kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Kushina

"diluar yang kita bayangkan, mereka ternyata menjadi pelayan restorant" ucap Minato

"aku merasa ingin tertawa melihat mereka. Cantik juga ya mereka. Hahahaha" tawa Kushina.

"tapi ini tak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja. Sebelum mereka meminta oprasi alat kelamin kita harus menangani mereka dahulu" ucap Minato.

"itu benar, kita harus cepat tanggap" ucap Kushina

"kita kirim mereka ke Callifornia!" ucap Minato

Orang tua mereka memutuskan mengirim mereka ke sana. Dan di sana hidup mereka akan berubah. Orang tua mereka merancanakan sebuah oprasi dan itu masih rahasia.

Dua minggu kemudian bertepatan libur sekolah karena liburan musim panas, Naruto dan Sasuke dikirim ke Callifornia dengan alasan kakeknya (Sarutobi Hiruzen) merindukan mereka sekaligus mereka bisa berlibur di sana. Kakek mereka sekarang berumur duaratus tahun. Sarutobi sudah menganggap Naruto dan Sasuke cucu sendiri.

Di pagi harinya Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berkemas di kamar mereka untuk bersiap menuju bandara Udara Konoha Tersenyum.

"kau tau sesuatu kenapa kita dikirim ke Callifornia oleh ayah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ayah bilang kakek kangen ama kita" ucap Naruto.

"kau yakin? jangan-jangan ada sesuatu di samping kekangenan kakek kita" ujar Sasuke

"ah, kita tenang-tenangkan saja, berpikir positif saja" ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam tasnya.

Sasuke bertapa di atas kasur dan berkata "aku belum bisa tenang" Sasuke sedang duduk sambil berpikir di atas ranjang.

"sudahlah, ayo berangkat" ucap Naruto krmudian mereka segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan orang tua mereka telah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"kalian sudah siap berlibur?" Tanya Minato lalu tersenyum.

"kalian jangan membuat kakek kalian kerepotan karena tingkah kalian yang selalu aneh" ucap Kushina.

"baiklah.. bu.." sahut keduanya sedikit kurang semangat.

"baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang anak-anakku" ucap Kushina lalu memeluk kedua anaknya itu.

"sudah-sudah, ayo segera berangkat" ucap Minato.

Naruto dan Sasuke diantar oleh kedua orang tua mereka dengan menumpang angkot. Butuh banyak jam perjalanan dan akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara.

"ayah harus segera pulang karena ada rapat yang mendadak" ucap Minato.

"ibu juga harus segera kembali, karena ada urusan arisan yang sangat mendesak ibu" imbuh Kushina

"baiklah ayah – ibu, kami sudah biasa mandiri" ucap Naruto tak bersemangat _"aku ingin mereka menunggu keberangkatanku" _batinnya

"jadi ayah dan ibu harus segera pulang ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"maafkan kami ya, kami tak bisa menemani kalian" ucap Minato.

"anak-anakku, selamat jalan ya" ucap Khusina lalu kedua orang tua mereka segera pulang.

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam stasiun bandara, menyerahkan tiket terbang mereka dan duduk di ruang tunggu.

"hah…" Sasuke menghela nafas beratnya.

"Huh…" Naruto juga ikut.

"Naruto, apakah Callifornia itu menyenangkan?" Tanya Sasuke

"menyenangkan sih tapi.." perkataan Naruto terputus.

"tapi apa Naruto?" Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang merunduk.

"tapi kakek kita yang membosankan. Dan mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? kita kan sudah pernah liburan di sana dulu" ucap Naruto

"itu sudah limabelas tahun yang lalu dan aku hampir lupa apa itu Callifornia" ucap Sasuke.

"aku juga hampir tak mengingat wajah kakek kita" ucap Naruto sambil menatap langit-langit.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar informasi tentang keberangkatan pesawat mereka. Ting… Nong… Neng… "perhatian perhatian pesawat Layon Air akan segera terbang, mohon utuk semua penumpang segera naik ke pesawat" ucap pesawatnya.

"ayo Sasuke" ajak Naruto

"okelah kalau begitu" sahut Sasuke. Mereka duduk di kursi klas ekonomi lalu segera berangkat menuju Callifornia.

Di dalam pesawat seorang pramugari yang membawa beberapa minuman mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk berdampingan, "tuan mau minum?"

"terimakasih" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil sekaleng Cocacola.

"owh jadi kita dilayani juga di sini" ujar Sasuke, " pramugari itu ramah juga ya"

"hah, itu hanya dagang asongan" ucap Naruto "kau benar Sasuke, di dalam pesawat ini semua akan dilayani demi kenyamanan penumpang dan bahkan muntahpun dilayani" ujarnya.

"jadi begitu. Trus tadi kau bilang dagang asongan?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"bukan itu saja, jika Pesawat Layon Air ini kena lampu merah maka para pengamen dan dagang koran beserta dagang asongan liar yang lainnya akan berebutan masuk ke sini" ujar Naruto

"owh jadi begitu tapi tunggu…" Sasuke sedikit sadar "…kenapa kau tau banyak tentang pesawat ini? Padahal kau baru pertama kali naik pesawat ini" ujarnya.

"hehe iya benar tapi aku mendapat informasi dari internet" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"ah.. kau" ucap Sasuke

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka tiba di bandara dekat Callifornia lalu keduanya segera turun. Setelah mereka turun, mereka lalu melangkah menembus stasiun bandara udara menuju halte bus.

Sekarang mereka berdua berdiri tepat di sisi jalan di bawah atap halte bus dan saat ini waktu di sini adalah malam hari tepat jam 09.00pm.

"kau yakin kita akan menunggu di tempat ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"yapz, kita akan di jemput di sini dua jam lagi" ucap Naruto santai. Keduanya sama-sama memandang jalan yang penuh dengan lalu lalang kendaraan.

"dua jam?" Tanya Sasuke

"um… hah..! gitu deh" ucap Naruto

"dan aku sangat merasa aneh" ucap Sasuke

"aneh kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"kenapa diriku merasa ringan ya?" Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar lalu menatap dirinya.

"ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak "HUAAAAAAA! Tas kita terdinggal di kapal"

"pantas aku juga merasa ringan. Eh…..? OH NOOOOOO! Kita harus mengejar pesawatnya" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras, "bodoh ini sudah telat" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sakit tau, Sasuke." Tiba-tiba otak Naruto mendapat ide "bagaimana kita shoping saja untuk mengisi dua jam kita" ucapnya.

"dimana kita dapat uang?" Tanya Sasuke

"tenang bro, uang selalu bersamaku" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan dompetnya. "kita shoping!" Naruto menunjuk pasar tingkat di sebrang jalan didepan mereka.

"ah… copy.. that.." sahut Sasuke loyo. Mereka berdua lalu menyebrang dan sekarang tepat berdiri di depan pasar tingkat di kota itu.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto

"Ya" sahut Sasuke

"kau periksa bagian atas dan aku di bagian bawah" ucap Naruto.

"Ship! Tapi kita nyari barang apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pakaian, kita butuh itu." ucap Naruto.

"ya aku tau, pakaian macam apa yang kita cari?" Tanya Sasuke.

"superman dan batman" ucap Naruto

"ah, pakaian itu lagi" keluh Sasuke

"missi kita telah gagal di Konoha yang kita dapat malah dua buah BH dan kita juga dipenjara" ucap Naruto.

"apa tetap kau simpan BHnya?" Tanya Sasuke

"masih tetap aku simpan dan juga sering aku pakai" ucap Naruto.

"aku juga" ucap Sasuke

"oke lets go!" ucap Naruto

"copy that" sahut Sasuke

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam pasar dan menuju masing-masing tempat yang telah di rencanakan. Naruto menelusuri bagian bawah sementara Sasuke bagian atas. Pasar ini malah seperti seorang gadis yang sedang ditelusuri.

Naruto menerawang semua toko, tapi dia hanya menemukan kumpulan ikan asin dan sayururan beserta kumpulan rempah-rempah. Toko baju ada di bagian selatan dan dia malah berada di bagian utara. "Hah…! dimana toko bajunyaaaaaaa?" ucap Naruto menghadap ke langi-langit pasar. Sementara Sasuke sedang berada di kamar mandi dan sedang meeting bersama closet.

Seorang ibu pedagang ikan asin menegur Naruto "tuan, toko baju ada di sebelah selatan"

"oh terimakasih bibi" ucap Naruto lalu menuju arah selatan.

"ckckckckck" respon bibi ikan asin itu.

Naruto berhenti melangkah setelah melihat jejeran toko pakaian yang luas "Wow, ini surganya pakaian" celotehnya, ia lalu masuk ke toko yang paling luas menyerupai sebuah mol. Ia memeriksa setiap deretan pakaian untuk mencari pakaian idamannya dan ia menemukannya. Ia akhirnya menemukan pakaian Superman. Ia mengambilnya dan juga membeli berbagai pakaian yang lainnya lalu segera mencobanya satu persatu di ruang ganti yang berada di sudut timur.

Di lantai dua, Sasuke sudah selesai meeting kemudian ia segera masuk ke toko pakaian di bagian selatan yang juga menyerupai sebuah mol. Ia mencari di setiap deretan segala jenis bentuk pakaian dan ia juga menemukan pakaian targetnya, sebuah pakaian Batman tapi bukan pakain itu yang ia inginkan melainkan pakaiannya The Rev. Dia mendapatkan semua pakaian yang dia inginkan di sini lalu ia mencoba semuanya di ruang ganti yang juga berada di sudut timur. Setelah mencoba semua pakaian yang kira-kira berjumlah 20 jenis, ia sekarang mencoba pakaian yang terakhir sebuah kaos hitam ketat dan jin LA berwarna hitam lalu ia mengenakan sebuah kaca mata hitam dan mendapati dirinya sangat keren di cermin ruangan itu. Ia berpose sebentar layaknya model lalu menoleh ke samping bagian pojok kiri atas dan menemukan sebuah pakaian yang lebih keren menurutnya. Sebuah pakaian pahlawan terkenal lebih terkenal dari Batman ataupun Superman yang membuatnya tertarik dengan pakaian itu. Pakainnya Cat Women. Dengan tampang cool, Sasuke mencoba pakaian itu.

"ow nice" ucap Sasuke yang melihat dirinya yang tampak sexy di cermin.

Sementara Naruto mencoba pakaian Supermannya, "Wu! Aku seorang artis terkenal dari planet krypton" ucapnya sambil menatap penampilannya di cermin. Naruto tak sengaja menemukan bayangan sebuah bungkusan di cermin tepat di belakangnya dan tergeletak rapi di lantai, ia mengambilnya dan membuka bungkusan itu "sebuah pakaian pahlawan terkenal" ucapnya dan ia mengambilnya "Wonder Women?" ia tersenyum geli karena mendapat sesuatu di otaknya "aku akan mencobanya, hehehe".

Naruto memakaianya lalu berpose mau terbang di depan cermin "wuhu, aku terbang"

Tiba-tiba alarm kebakaran berbunyi, sebelumnya terlihat seorang anak kecil sedang bermain korek api dekat tumpukan baju obralan. Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berkostum pahlawan wanita gelagapan di dalam ruang ganti, mereka harus segera keluar sekarang dan mau tak mau mereka harus keluar menyelamatkan diri. Di ruang ganti pakaian di tempat Naruto ada empat kamar ganti yang berjejer dan di tempat Sasuke juga sama. Naruto berada di kamar ganti nomor satu yang berjejer dari barat ke timur sementara Sasuke berada di ruang ganti no 4 di lantai dua dan sedang mengenakan pakaian pahlawan yang sexy.

Di tempat Naruto keluar Spiderman yang sedang linglung dari kamar ganti no. 4, Ironman yang sedang panic dari kamar ganti no. 3, Capten Amerika yang juga panic dari kamar ganti no.2 dan yang terakhir dari kamar no. 1 keluar Wonder Women yang sangat cantik lengkap dengan wig pirangnya. Kebetulam malam ini adalah malam berkostum sebagai pahlawan.

"selamatkan diri kalian!" teriak Sipiderman lalu lari keluar toko dengan cepat melompat melalui jendela disusul _Sang Wonder Women Naruto_ juga ikut melompat dari jendela yang tak begitu tinggi di ikuti oleh para pahlawan yang lain. Sedangkan di lantai dua juga ada empat pahlawan diantaranya adalah Cat Women dan yang lainnya X-man, Ultraman dan Satria Bajah Hitam. Mereka semua sedang sembrawutan karena panic.

"aku tidak mau terpanggang di sini, aku akan lompat" ucap X-man lalu melompat melalui jendela dan mendarat sempurna di tanah.

"aku juga ikut" Ultraman dan Bajah Hitam menyusul.

Sementara Sasuke masih terlihat takut "bagaimana ini, aku takut melompat" ucapnya sambil gemetaran, hah kucing memang takut dengan api.

Spiderman memanggil Sasuke dari bawah, "Caty Women, ayo lompat! Tenang, aku akan menangkapmu"

Sementara Wonder Women sedang gelisah melihat saudara angkatnya yang menjadi Cat Women terjebak di bara api.

Karena api semakin mendekati Sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melompat dan ditangkap oleh Spiderman. Spiderman langsung jatuh cinta karena keanggunan yang dipancarkan oleh Caty Women dan Wonder Women dibakar dengan api cemburu.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA! Caty adalah pacarku SPIDER MEN!" teriak Wonder Woman geram bersuara seperti wanita galak.

CLUP! Semua nyali pahlawan kecuali Caty menciut lalu kabur karena takut nanti terkena laser dari mata Wonder Woman sementara Cat Women terkejut atas pengakuan Sang Wonder Woman yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Huh….. hah…." Wonder Woman menghela nafasnya "kurang ajar mereka"

"Oi, Wonder.. Wo..Men. Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Caty datar.

"aku jatuh cinta padamu oh Caty yang cantik" ucap Wonder Woman lebay.

Sepontan Caty memukul rahang Wonder Woman hingga terkapar di tanah dan berkata "kau sudah gila hah? Aku bukan L.E.S.B.I ayo kita segera menuju hotel!"

Wonder Woman bangkit dari jatuhnya karena pukulan Caty tadi, "Jemputan kita belum juga datang sampai larut seperti ini" ucapnya.

"kau kan bisa terbang, Wonder Woman" ucap Caty.

"ah! kau bergurau, Caty" ucap Wonder Woman "ayo kita nyari angkot saja"

"sejak kapan pahlawan keadilan naik angkot, Wonder Woman?" Tanya Caty

"Hah… kita ganti baju dulu lalu naik angkot" ucap Wonder Woman cepat.

"capy that" sahut Caty lalu mereka segera ganti baju di tempat itu kemudian menyetop angkot dan segera berangkat menuju hotel.

-00000-

Sarutobi memiliki Hotel penginapan berbintang lima, jadi pangkat hotelnya adalah Commander. Nama hotelnya juga sedikit menggelikan 'Papa Para Rapa Paradise', hotel yang sudah direnofasi sebanyak tujuh ratus kali selama limapuluh tahun ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke telah tiba di hotel kakeknya dan disambut oleh kedua anak buah kakeknya, Tobi dan Zetsu.

"selamat datang keponaan-keponaanku yang ganteng" sapa Tobi yang selalu memerban mata kanannya.

"selamat datang, selamat datang, selamat datang dan selamat datang" imbuh Zetsu yang selalu berdandan seperti kopi susu.

"hah paman _Z tambah Susu_ masih tetap saja seperti dulu" ucap Sasuke

"kalian sebaiknya beristirahat dahulu" ucap Tobi

"ini kunci kamar kalian" Zetsu memberikan Kunci bernomor 69.

Naruto mengambil kuncinya "kami istirahat dulu paman" ucapnya.

Di lain pihak masih di daratan Konoha dan di dalam sebuah apartement yang sederhana di block C, terlihat Karin sedang mengajak Fuga senam karena Fuga kalah taruhan maen PES 2013.

Fuga dan Karin sedang merentangkan pahanya dalam aksi senam lantai sambil duduk.

Karin memberi intruksi kepada Fuga, "Fuga, rentangkan kakimu lebih kencang lagi"

Fuga mengikuti dengan benar

"bagus, ini akan mengencangkan otot dan kulitmu" ucap Karin "sekarang lipat tanganmu ke belakang"

"haiyaiya… baiklah" ucap Fuga mendengarkan intrusi Karin. Sedangkan Karin menterjemahkan intruksi senam ibu hamil yang menggunakan bahasa Korea di TV.

Tiba-tiba tukang pos datang dan menghentikan senam mereka. Kenduanya mendapat surat dari masing-masing orang tua mereka.

Fuga membaca kop suratnya, "dari ayah"

Karin juga membaca kop suratnya "dari ibu"

Ayah Fuga adalah orang India, ayahnya bernama Ajay Shangker dan ibunya adalah orang Konoha bernama Eva. Sedangkan Karin hanya memiliki seorang kakak dan ibu saja, ia memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Nagato dan ibunya bernama Uzumaki Yaoi. Kedua keluarga ini sangat akrab, dan mereka berharap anak-anak mereka segera menikah tapi Fuga menolak dan kabur dari rumah begitu juga Karin yang selalu mengikuti kemana Fuga pergi karena dimanapun Fuga berada pasti ada PS3.

Fuga dan Karin membuka suratnya dan menemukan tiket terbang ke Callifornia. Mereka tak bisa menolak tiket ini karena mereka menemukan sebuah kalimat yang tak bisa mereka bantah di dalam surat. Kedua surat ini memiliki kalimat yang sama dan berbunyi "Jika menolak, maka tak ada game lagi untukmu"

"kata-kata ini menyakitkanku" ucap Fuga

"aku tak mau harus berpisah dengan game kesukaanku, ini mengerikan" ucap Karin

"kalau begitu ayo berangkat sekarang" ucap Fuga dan mereka secepatnya ganti baju tanpa mandi.

Mereka segera berkemas lalu turun dari apartemennya dan memesan taxi.

"TAXI!" teriak Karin yang menggetarkan jalanan. Bukannya menghubungi perusahaan taxi lewat telephone, ia malah meneriaki jalanan.

Taxi yang tak ingin berhenti terpaksa berhenti, "tuan dan nona mau kemana?"

Keduanya langsung masuk ke taxi, "Ke bandara segera!" ucap Fuga.

"baik Tuan" sahut Taxinya

Fuga sempat memeriksa tiketnya dan menjatuhkan sebuah peta, Karin memungutnya dan membukanya "sebuah peta untuk mencari Hotel Papa Para Rapa Paradise. Ah, sungguh hotel aneh" ucap Karin.

Fuga melihat peta yang dipegang Karin. "setelah mendarat di bandara US lalu menuju dan melewati sungai besar setelah itu akan menemukan dua gunung besar, lewati jalan melintasi gunung maka akan menemukan sebuah pantai di sana akan ditemukan hotelnya." Ucap Fuga membaca petanya.

"jadi kita harus mencari sungai besar lalu melintasi dua gunung besar dan pantai maka kita akan sampai di hotel itu. Kelihatannya sedikit rumit" imbuh Karin, lalu ia membalik petanya dan membaca serentetan kalimat "jika kalian bertemu dengan musang pencuri teriakkan _'Kurama jangan mencuri, Kurama jangan mencuri, Kurama jangan mencuri' _maka musang itu akan pergi"

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai di bandara" ujar Taxinya

"cepat sekali" ucap Fuga

"jarak bandara dari rumah kalian hanya satu kilo" ucap taxinya lagi.

"hah, pantas tiap malam aku bermimpi diserempet kapal terbang" ucap Karin.

"dan pantas kau sering tidur di kamarku jadi itu karena kau takut ditabrak pesawat. Haha kau lucu Karin" ledek Fuga

"kalau kau meledekku lagi aku cium kau" ucap Karin bernada sedikit horror membuat Fuga berhenti tertawa.

"ha.. he.. he…" Fuga menelan ludahnya "ka-kau ja-jangan macam-macam padaku"

Karin mendekatkan wajahnya dan hidungnya hampir menyentuh hidung Fuga, "awas kau nanti" ucapnya horror.

Fuga menelan ludah lagi dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin di wajahnya, _"jangan sampai dia menciumku. Aku tak mau bibirku kehilangan keperjakaannya karena gadis aneh seperti dia, ini sangat mengerikan" _batinnya.

Mereka lalu pergi dengan beberapa pakaian di tas gendong mereka menuju loket. Setelah menyerahkan tiket mereka lalu diam sejenak di ruang tunggu.

Fuga dan Karin duduk berdampingan dan menambah kalutnya pikiran Fuga karena terus terniang kata 'ciuman' di otaknya yang tak membiarkannya tenang. Untuk menenangkan diri, Fuga bersiul dan bernyanyi "Nolo…. Sexy Omen…" syairnya.

"lagu macam apa itu?" Tanya Karin bingung.

"lagu Nolo Sexy Omen" jawab Fuga

"hah, lagu yang aneh" ucap Karin

Sementara di tempat loket sedang terjadi insiden kecil, dua gadis berandal sedang ribut dengan seorang pria yang berandalan juga. Pria ini berpenampilan punk.

"kau berani-beraninya mendahuluiku" Hinata mencekik leher pria itu dan mendorongnya hingga punggung pria itu berada di atas meja loket.

"kasi pelajaran dia, Hinata" ucap Sakura.

Hinata lalu memukul wajah pria itu dengan keras hingga persing di hidungnya patah.

"nona hentikan, nanti ayah nona marah" ucap penjaga loket mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"jika ayah memarahiku berarti ayah membela pria sialan ini" ucap Hinata sinis.

"ini adalah pelajaran untuk orang yang berani berbuat ulah terhadap putri pemilik bandara ini" ujar Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada dan bertingkah seperti preman.

Tak lama kemudian security datang namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Hinata adalah putri boss mereka.

Hinata menggangkat tubuh pria itu lalu mendorongnya hingga terkapar di lantai. "buang dia ke tempat sampah!" perintah Hinata kepada para security.

Para petugas keamanan ini mengikuti perintah, "baik nona" lalu mereka menyeret pria berandalan itu keluar.

"heh! Tau rasa dia" dengus Sakura.

"ayo segera ke pesawat" ucap Hinata lalu berjalan seperti jagoan dan disusul oleh Sakura.

Semua pegawai bandara tidak mampu berbuat apapun, mereka hanya bisa menonton saja dan takut berkomentar lebih.

Langkah Hinata dan Sakura sangat angkuh seperti sorang mafia yang berkuasa menuju pesawat mereka.

"aku sangat kesal" keluh Hinata

"sama aku juga sangat kesal" ucap Sakura

"aku kesal dengan ayahku" ucap Hinata

"aku juga kesal dengan kedua orang tuaku. Aku dipaksa pergi ke Callifornia dan jika tidak menurut maka cartu creditku dan semua fasilitasku akan disita." Keluh Sakura

"aku juga sama" ucap Hinata.

"paling tidak kita akan bebas tinggal di Callifornia selama liburan musim panas ini" ujar Sakura

"kau benar, kita ambil hikmahnya saja" ucap Hinata. Mereka sudah sampai di lapangan terbang lalu naik ke pesawat dan duduk di ruang VIP. Pesawat akan segera berangkat, Fuga dan karin juga segera masuk ke dalam kapal dan duduk di ruang ekonomi.

Setelah tiba di bandara US, Hinata - Sakura langsung menuju Hotel untuk Istirahat dan petualangan Fuga - Karin baru dimulai.

Di US saat ini siang hari, Fuga dan Karin baru turun dari pesawat terbang lalu menuju wilayah parkir dan hanya tersisa satu taxi di parkir bandara.

"itu pasti taxi kita" ucap Karin

"ini keberuntungan kita. Ayo Karin!" ucap Fuga lalu ia dan Karin menuju ke arah taxi tapi terlambat, taxi itu sudah didahului oleh dua orang gadis dan mereka merasa kalau mereka mengenal dua gadis itu.

"aku sepertinya tau gadis itu" ucap Karin

"mereka teman sekelas kita, Sakura dan Hinata" ucap Fuga

"wah… kau hebat sekali bisa menebak dari jarak yang jauh. Pantas saja kalo liat cewek bening matamu terang." Ujar Karin

"sudah-sudah kita harus keluar bandara dulu, kita ikuti intruksi peta saja" ucap Fuga

Lalu mereka keluar bandara. Karin membuka petanya "kita disuruh mencari sungai besar. Apakah kau melihat sungai besar?" Tanya Karin.

Fuga mencari dan melihat sungainya "itu dia!" tunjuknya ke arah barat.

Karin melihat petanya lagi dan membaca kalimat yang tertulis di atas sungai "awas ada buaya"

"kita harus hati-hati" ucap Fuga kemudian mereka berdua melewati sungai itu dengan naik sampan, mereka ngebut.

Setelah mereka lewat ada pencuri yang mengintip mereka dari semak-semak.

"Di peta tertulis hati-hati pencuri" ucap Fuga

"apakah kau melihat pencuri?" Tanya Karin

Keduanya mencari beberapa detik dan Karin menemukan Kurama "itu dia!" Kurama pergi karena berasil dihentikan oleh Karin.

"setelah Sungai selanjutnya apa?" Tanya Fuga

"Dua gunung" jawab Karin

"benar, ayo kita cari dimana gunungnya. Apakah kau melihat Gunung?" Tanya Fuga.

Fuga dan Karin mencari dan Fuga menemukan Gunungnya "itu dia!" Fuga menunjuk wanita yang berdada ukuran 40B dan membuat Karin mengangkat satu alisnya. Keduanya lalu melintasi wanita itu dan berhenti untuk memeriksa peta lagi.

"kita harus melewati Sungai, Gunung dan..?" Tanya Karin

"pantai" ucap Fuga sepontan.

"benar sekali" ucap Karin "jadi Sungai, Gunung, Pantai"

"jadi berapa tempat yang sudah kita lewati?" Tanya Fuga

"Sungai dan Gunung, Yee!" sahut Karin gembira.

"jadi kita harus mencari pantai" ucap Fuga "dimana pantai?"

"di sana" tunjuk Karin

"oke lets go!" ucap Fuga lalu mereka menuju pantai dan sampai di sana.

Semua pengunjung pantai melirik mereka karena tingkah mereka yang sedikit aneh..

"horee! Kita berhasil" ucap Karin lalu mereka berpelukan ala teletubies lagi.

"ayo kita masuk ke hotel" ajak Fuga dan keduanya sudah dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di hotel lalu Fuga jatuh ke bawah dengan posisi dada menyentuh lantai karena kelelahan, Fuga berteriak lemah seperti kakek-kakek tua "WAAATEEER!"

"hotelnya sepi" ucap Karin.

Fuga bangun dan mengusap bajunya "hah dua pegawai itu tidur" ucapnya.

Mereka berdua lalu membangunkan kedua pegawai itu hingga terbangun.

"oh kalian sudah datang" ucap Tobi

Karin menyerahkan kartu nama miliknya beserta milik Fuga lalu Tobi mencatatnya dan Zetsu mengambilkan dua kunci yang bernomor 68 dan 67.

"hah, lagi-lagi kita bersebelahan" keluh Fuga

Fuga dan Karin masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapat kejutan berupa hadiah yang membuat mereka sangat senang. Fuga mendapat sebuah PS3 dan satu lemari kaset game sedangkan Karin mendapat laptop ukuran 22 inchi dengan modem super speed yang di taruh rapi di atas meja yang berada di samping ranjang kamarnya. Mereka sangat senang lalu menghabiskan waktu di kamar mereka sampai sore tiba.

Fuga merasa puas setelah main DMC: Devil May Cry dan yang paling terpenting dia sekarang merasa lapar. Ia lalu keluar dan pintu yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya terbuka dan keluar gadis berambut indigo panjang yang terurai membuat Fuga terpesona sesaat dan mukanya berubah bosan saat meliat kalau itu Hinata. "hah kau!"

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hinata sinis.

"aku mau berenang" ucap Fuga

Lalu pegawai hotel datang dan Karin keluar dari kamarnya menghentikan langkah Fuga. "Kalian segeralah datang ke festival di pantai, teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu kalian" ucap pegawai hotel itu.

Fuga membaca nama pegawai itu yang ada di dadanya "Tobi? Tolol Bingung, Hahahaha"

Tobi hanya tersenyum terpaksa, _"awas nanti kau yang aku tertawai" _batinnya

"di sana semua makanan geratis" imbuh Tobi

"benarkah, kalau begitu aku mau ke pantai" ucap Karin

"apa menariknya" ucap Hinata

"disana juga ada pameran mobil sport dan mobilnya juga bisa dimenangkan dengan sebuah permainan" ujar Tobi

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung keluar kamar, "apa benar yang kau katakan?"

"Yap" ucap Tobi

"kalo begitu ayo kita ke sana, Hinata" ajak Sakura

"baiklah, aku hanya menemani saja" ucap Hinata kemudian keduanya pergi ke pantai meninggalkan yang lain.

"kalian juga harus datang, kami tunggu di sana" ujar Tobi lalu pergi.

"ayo Fuga! Ayo pergi" ajak Karin sambil menarik-narik tangan Fuga.

"aahh… aku tak tertarik" Fuga tak mau pergi.

Karin melepas tarikannya lalu merunduk dan menangis "Hikz… aku mau maen ke sana. Pokoknya kau harus menemaniku"

"pergi sendiri saja" ucap Fuga lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huaaaaaa…. HIkz Hikz" Karin menangis histeris.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan nangis lagi. Oke aku ikut" ucap Fuga terpaksa "kenapa sih aku harus ikut?"

"aku takut diculik, HIkz Hikz" ucap Karin

"aiyaahhh" Fuga memegangi keningnya lalu mereka pergi ke pantai.

Sekarang pukul 6.00pm dan diadakan pesta yang begitu besar di wilayah pantai. Ada pesta kembang api, dan salah satu Rocet Launcer hampir menabrak Fuga dan Karin dan itu hanya sebuah kembang api. Ada pameran mobil-mobil Sport kelas Elit dan di sana terlihat Sakura dan Hinata sedang menikmati alunan music DJ. Ada juga berbagai macam hidangan dan anehnya ada tiga kue pernikahan setinggi dua meter di sini dan siapa yang mau menikah?

Fuga dan Karin sedang bermain-main kembang api.

Fuga memegang kembang api berbentuk roket yang sangat besar di mata Karin dan dia siap membakar kembang api itu.

"kau siap?" ucap Karin

"aku merasa menjadi apolo dan mungkin aku akan diterbangkan jika pengelihattanku sama sepertimu, Karin" celoteh Fuga

"aku akan membakar sumbunya" lalu Karin membakar roket yang sebesar pulpen itu kemudian meluncur ke langit dan Tar Tar! Karin sangat senang sementara di samping ledakan kembang api mereka terjadi ledakan kembang api yang lebih indah dan luas.

"hah, apa indahnya" ucap Fuga

"karena aku yang menyulutnya sendiri" ucap Karin "ayo kita nyuri satu lagi" ajaknya.

"aku mau berenang" ucap Fuga lalu melangkah menuju air.

"aku ikut" ucap Karin lalu mengikuti Fuga.

"ga jadi! Aku ga bisa berenang" ucap Fuga "ayo kita nyari makanan"

"oke" sahut Karin

Mereka lalu menuju wilayah makanan. Di sini makanan sangat banyak dan pengunjungnya juga padat.

"Woo padat sekali, itu pasti juga kenyal" ucap Fuga

"kau benar, paha ayam itu kelihatan padat dan kenyal. Aku akan memakannya" Karin lalu menghampiri ayam goreng itu tapi Fuga malah menghampiri gadis US yang sedang berada di samping meja itu dan menyapanya "hi sweety".

"Hi boy" jawab gadis US yang memiliki dada besar dan paha yang mulus itu.

"UU.. Nice body" mata Fuga tak berkedip melihat body gadis US itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis membuat Fuga seperti ingin terbang dan tiba-tiba Karin datang dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"hey, kenapa kau ini?" Tanya Fuga

"gadis itu tak cocok denganmu" ucap Karin kesal.

"aiyahhh" keluh Fuga

Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang memakan banyak makanan di bawah meja hidangan.

"Sasuke, shusi ini enak sekali" ucap Naruto sambil memegang sepiring makanan itu.

"aku minta sedikit" ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil sedikit makanan itu dari piring Naruto "shusi ini lumayan enak"

"makanan apa di piringmu itu?" Tanya Naruto

"hamburger" jawab Sasuke sambil mengunyah.

"enak?" Tanya Naruto

"lumayan" jawab Sasuke

"tapi aku mau ayam goreng isi tepung" ucap Naruto

"abil saja tapi hati-hati agar tak ketauan" ucap Sasuke

Tangan Naruto sedang mencari ayam goreng di atas meja dan aksi itu dilihat oleh Fuga, lalu dia menghampirinya.

"Fuga, mau kemana?" Tanya Karin

"ikut saja" ucap Fuga

Fuga ke arah meja itu dan membuka kain putih yang menutup meja lalu menemukan dua orang yang sedang makan.

Fuga dan Karin menatap mereka dengan heran.

"hey, kenapa makan di bawah meja?" Tanya Karin.

"Sssttttt! Jika kalian mau makan gratis ayo bergabung dengan kami" ucap Naruto pelan.

"benar, makanan di sini enak-enak" imbuh Sasuke.

"Haiyaaa.. iyaa…. Semua makanan di sini gratis" ucap Fuga.

"benarkah?" Naruto berhenti mengunyah ayam gorengnya.

"hah, kalian seperti Upin Ipin. Ayo keluar! kalian bebas makan apa saja di sini kalau perut kalian mampu menampungnya" ujar Karin.

Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar.

"kalau tau seperti ini, kami tak akan jadi seperti ini" keluh Sasuke, tiba-tiba Tobi menghampiri mereka "ayo ikut denganku, ada permainan yang bakalan seru untuk kalian"

"apa itu?" Tanya Karin

"ikut saja" ucap Tobi

_"hah, semua orang menyuruhku ikut saja. Jika Fuga mau ke WC apakah dia menyuruhku 'ayo ikut saja' ah!" _keluh Karin dalam hati.

Sementara Zetsu mencari Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang bersenang-senang di wilayah pameran mobil mengikuti alunan music DJ berjudul 'High Hight' yang dinyanyikan langsung oleh G-Dragon dan T.O.P (Bigbang), kedua artis ini juga ada dalam perta ini.

Setelah sekian menit Zetsu akhirnya menemukan keduanya, "hei kalian" tegur Zetsu kepada dua gadis itu yang sedang disko mengikuti alunan music DJ.

"hah jangan mengganggu" ucap Sakura

"kalian ditunggu oleh teman kalian yang lain untuk satu permainan" ucap Zetsu

"kami tidak tertarik" ucap Hinata sambil dugem.

"jika kalian tidak ke sana, kalian akan dibilang pengecut oleh mereka" ucap Zetsu bohong.

"siapa berani bilang seperti itu, akan ku hajar dia" Hinata menghentikan dugemnya.

"antar kami ke tempat mereka." Ucap Sakura yang ikut emosi "permainan apa yang mereka mau, hah"

"sabar nona-nona, ayo ikut aku" ajak Zetsu, lalu mereka menuju ke tempat Tobi.

Di tempat Tobi di sekitar bar terbuka di pantai, ia sedang membujuk Fuga dan yang lain.

"jika kalian menang dalam permainan, kalian akan mendapat hadiah mobil sport mewah" ujar Tobi

"ada makanannya juga?" Tanya Naruto

"tentu saja, kalian akan mendapatkan uang dua juta dollar cukup untuk membeli berbagai macam makanan dan hidup kalian akan santai" jelas Tobi

"oke kami ikut" ucap Sasuke dan mereka belum tau apa permainnya. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah masuk perangkap.

Sakura dan Hinata baru tiba bersama Zetsu dan mereka sempat mendengar sedikit pembicaraan tersebut. "aku dengar Mobil dan Uang lalu tadi kau sebut pemenang. Apa permainannya?" Tanya Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjambak kerah baju Tobi "kau jangan berbohong" ucapnya.

"ini benar, bisa kau tagih kepada kepala hotel jika menang" ucap Tobi sedikit takut.

"oke kami ikut. Cepat mulai permainannya" ucap Sakura, mereka juga kena perangkap.

"heh" dengus Fuga "aku tak tertarik"

"aku juga tak tertarik" imbuh Karin, lalu keduanya hendak pergi namun dihentikan oleh Tobi "di mobil juga ada game PS3 yang lengkap kalian bisa main sepuasnya dalam mobil dan dimanapun kalian mau"

"ada game terbarunya?" Fuga berbalik

"ya, apa ada game onlainnya juga?" Tanya Karin.

"semua lengkap" ucap Tobi yakin.

"oke kami ikut" ucap Fuga, mereka akhirnya masuk perangkap juga.

"oke kita mulai permainnya" ucap Tobi dan semuanya telah mengeluarkan aura pertarungan dan ini akan sengit karena semua ingin menang..

"kita minum sampai mabuk" ucap Tobi

"He?" Fuga terkejut "minum?"

"aku ikut" ucap Hinata, "apa kau takut hah, F.U.G.A?"

"beraninya memisahkan namaku menjadi empat bagian berbentuk abjad dan menyuarakannya dengan berbahasa inggris yang payah. Oke aku ikut" Fuga tumben marah.

Karin juga ikut marah "beraninya kau meledek Fuga. Aku juga membantu Fuga minum"

"kau jangan sok jagoan. Kalau berani ayo berkelahi!" ucap Sakura.

"Shit You!" Karin emosi dan dihentikan oleh Fuga "jangan Karin" ia menghetikan Karin yang ingin menghajar Sakura.

"Hah, mereka itu sungguh berandalan" keluh Sasuke

"kau benar Sasuke, mereka itu kepiting. Keras" imbuh Naruto.

"sudah-sudah kalian tenang dulu. Kita mulai saja permainannya" ucap Tobi

Mereka semua mendekat ke meja bar untuk memulai permainan.

"siapa yang paling kuat minum, dia yang menang" ucap Tobi dan Zetsu mengambil alih barnya kemudian menyiapkan gelas di depan para petarung.

"Sasuke, kau yakin kita akan minum" ucap Naruto sambil memandang gelasnya.

"aku menginginkan uangnya" ucap Sasuke.

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu" ucap Naruto.

"baiklah kita mulai" ucap Tobi.

Malam ini mereka minum sampai benar-benar mabuk. Sasuke, Naruto dan Karin sudah mabuk berat dengan hanya minum arak empat gelas saja dan yang lainnya masih tetap bertahan. Sakura masih belum mabuk, Hinata sudah sedikit pusing sementara Fuga memaksa diri untuk tetap kuat walau sebenarnya dia akan langsung mabuk hanya menghirup bau arak saja. Sasuke sudah tertidur di pasir karena mabuk, Karin dan Naruto duduk berdampingan sambil mengobrol tak karuan dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Sepuluh gelas, duapuluh gelas telah lewat Hinata jatuh dan hanya tersisa Sakura dan Fuga yang sebenarnya sudah mabuk berat.

Fuga memaksa lagi satu gelas, baru minum seteguk dia sudah nyerah lalu ia melangkah sedikit mendekat ke air "oh… aku ingin kencing" lalu ia membuka celana di hadapan semuanya dan kencing sembarangan "hahaha… bau arak ini membuatku mabuk" ia sudah mabuk berat.

"Hey" Sakura mendorong bahu Fuga "geser sedikit, aku juga mau pipis"

"hey… kau mau HUkz.. kencing di sini?" Tanya Fuga

"hah.. tidaklah. Aku mau ke WC umum" ucap Sakura "dan hey! Hukkk! Apa yang kau pengang itu" ia melihat samar-samar ke arah tangan Fuga "oh kau sedang menyiram ya, ingat kau matikan kerannya dengan benar" ucap Sakura ngawur lalu melangkah sempoyonggan ke arah WC umum dekat mereka.

"Heee…? Hukz.. mereka ngapain?" Ucap Naruto sempoyongan, ia sempat melihat Sakura mendorong bahu Fuga yang sedang kencing.

Karin menghampiri Naruto sambil sempoyongan, "wah, mereka sedang menyiram HUKZ tanaman"

"hey… HUkz.. namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang Karin samar-samar.

Puak! Karin memukul kepala Naruto namun tidak keras karena dia dalam keadaan mabuk, "kan sudah aku kasi tau pas di depan kelas, bodoh!"

"aku tak ingat HUKZ kau mengucapkan namamu waktu itu" ucap Naruto.

"oh… mungkin kau tak mendengarnya, aku Uzumaki Karin"

"Heee? Uzuma.. Hukk! ..Ki?" Naruto sedikit terkejut "margamu kok sama dengan ibuku?"

"siapa sih ibumu?" Tanya Karin.

"Uzuuumaki Kushina" jawab Naruto

"muuungkin ibuku dan ibumu bersaudara" ucap Karin

"hukzz! Aku sepertinya mengenal wajahmu" ucap Naruto sambil menatap samar wajah Karin "kau HUKZ seperti sepupuku yang aku kenal limabelas tahun yang lalu"

"hee?" Karin memeperhatikan wajah Naruto, "Hukzz! Kau seperti si kuning jelek"

"jadi kau ini si cengeng merah? Hukzz!" ucap Naruto

Karin mengagnguk dua kali, "dan kenapa kau baru mengenaliku Hukzz! Sekarang?"

"aku tak tau kalau kau itu Uzumaki, Hukzz!" ucap Naruto. Keduanya sempoyongan dan sekarang keduanya saling menyandarkan diri punggung ke punggung.

Saat perkenalan Fuga dan Karin di depan kelas, Naruto sibuk memandang kesal kea rah Fuga. Otaknya hanya focus ke Fuga, Naruto marah karena ada orang yang mengancam dirinya untuk dekat dengan Shion. Karena hanya terfokus ke Fuga ia tak mendengar saat Karin mengenalkan diri dan baru sekarang ia mengetahui kalau Karin adalah sepupunya yang sudah tak ada kabar selama libelas tahun ini.

Setelah sekian lama Fuga akhirnya selesai kencing dan ingin pergi ke kamarnya. Karin juga mau ikut "tungguuuu…. Hukzz" namun mereka dihentikan oleh Tobi.

"kalian diam dulu di sini. Pesta pernikahan kalian sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh para tamu" ucap Tobi

"bagaimana dengan para orang tua mereka?" Tanya Zetsu

"kita disuruh menikahkan mereka dulu diam-diam setelah itu orang tua mereka akan mengaturnya saat kembali ke Konoha. Kau panggil bos kita" ucap Tobi

Zetsu pergi dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan boss mereka.

Keenam remaja ini sudah terlihat seperti orang linglung karena mabuk berat.

"kerja bagus" ucap Sarutobi

"jadi siapa yang dipasangkan dengan siapa boss?" Tanya Tobi

Sarutobi diminta memasangkan Fuga dengan Karin, Sasuke dengan Sakura dan Naruto dengan Hinata. Tapi karena sudah terlalu tua, Sarutobi salah mendengarnya saat dia ditelepon oleh Minato.

"pasangkan anak silver ini dengan gadis indigo itu lalu pasangkan cucuku Sasuke dengan gadis berambut merah ini dan cucuku Naruto dengan gadis pinky itu" ucap Sarutobi.

"boss yakin?" Zetsu merasakan hal buruk.

"boss kita pasti sudah benar" ucap Tobi

Zetsu hanya mengikuti, lalu mereka segera mendandani mereka semua kemudian segera dinikahkan. Pesta pernikahan mereka berlangsung meriah. Mereka semua sangat terkendali walaupun sedang mabuk berat. Ini semua berkat Tobi. Tobi memiliki ilmu hipnotis tapi ilmunya akan bekerja sangat sempurna saat targetnya sedang mabuk berat dan jika targetnya sedang dalam keadaan normal maka dia sendiri yang akan terhipnotis.

Keesokan paginya Fuga terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamar. Ia terbangun dan duduk di atas ranjang dengan pandangan masih kabur sesering kali ia berkedip untuk menormalkan pengelihatannya, lalu ia turun dari ranjang menuju wastafel di dekatnya lalu berkaca. Ia dalam keadaan telanjang dan masih dalam keadaan tidur setengah matang.

Seorang gadis memanggilnya dengan keras "hey kau!" ternyata dia Hinata yang sedang membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut karena tak memakai apa-apa lagi. Ia duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Fuga berbalik dan Hinata mendadak diam sesaat karena melihat bagian depan Fuga secara menyeluruh. Pengelihatan Fuga masih kabur lalu berbalik lagi untuk mencuci mukanya di wastafel kemudian berbalik lagi untuk memandang Hinata. "hah, waktu ini Karin yang salah masuk sekarang malah dia. Haiyahh, sekarang malah ada dua hantu jumping candy yang suka masuk kamar sembarangan" keluh Fuga dan ia masih belum sadar dengan keadaannya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya "pakai pakaianmu!" ucapnya.

Fuga menoleh ke bawah lalu berteriak "OH Shit!" ia buru-buru memakai celana pendek yang tergeletak di lantai, "What the hell happen to me?" Fuga membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok hingga menggetarkan seluruh ruangan. Fuga melindungi kepalanya dengan helm baja milik tentara.

Tetangga sebelah terbangun. Di kamar sebelah, Sakura terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang ditumpuki oleh Naruto dan ia sempontan berteriak "OOO SHIT!" ia mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga membangunkannya.

Naruto sempontan berdiri "apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku hah. Ah sial, aku tak mengingat apapun" keluhnya.

"Heyy kau!" Sakura berdiri dan memukul Naruto hingga jatuh ke lantai

"KAU Bajingan! Kau mengambil keperawananku, akan ku bunuh kau!" Sakura menduduki Naruto dan memukuli mukanya habis-habisan tapi Naruto melindungi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Di kamar sebelahnya, Karin terbangun dan mendapati dirinya telah tidur bersama lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia menangis sambil duduk melipat lutut di pojokan kamar. Tangisan Karin membuat Sasuke terbangun dan mendapati dirinya yang tak memakai apa-apa. Ia langsung menarik seprai untuk menutup tubuhnya "a-a-apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sasuke terbata, ia melihat Karin yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakiannya yang telah lepas di pojokan kamar di sudut timur, "maafkan aku, aku sungguh tak tau apa yang terjadi" ucap Sasuke dan membuat Karin semakin menangis dan tidak mau bicara.

Sasuke tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dia memilih ikut diam dan membiarkan Karin menangis.

_"kalau Fuga di sini dia pasti sudah menghiburku" _batin Karin

Di sebelahnya, pukulan Sakura terhenti saat ia menyadari sebuah cincin di jari manisnya, _"ini cincin kawin"_ pikirnya lalu ia juga memeriksa jari Naruto "kau juga memiliki cincin yang sama". Ia lalu berdiri dan melempar pakaian ke arah Naruto "pakai pakaianmu"

"kau juga segera pakai pakaianmu dan kau akan membayar semua pukulan tadi" ucap Naruto

"hah, ratapi kenyataan kalau kita sudah dinikahkan" ucap Sakura sambil memakai pakaiannya.

"apa? Menikah?" Naruto terkejut, ia sedikit mundur "aku belum siap menerima ini, ini pasti gurauanmu saja. Kau mabuk dan kau merenggut keperjakaanku dan mencakar punggungku sampai terasa perih, itu kenyataannya. Apa yang kau lakukan semalam hah? _shit aku tak mengingatnya. _Apa ini, aku belum siap."

"aku juga belum siap bodoh. Dan kau! Bukan tipeku" ucap Sakura lalu ia mengingat temannya, "Hinata… ya, aku harus melihatnya". Sakura segera ke kamar Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dan mendapati Fuga sedang berdiri di pojokan sementara Hinata sedang duduk termenung di atas ranjang. Sekarang mereka sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Hey Hinata, kau sudah tau tentang cincin di jari kita?" Tanya Sakura yang menyandarkan diri di tembok dekat pintu masuk kamar Fuga sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Hinata mengangguk, "aku hanya ingat kita minum-minum malam itu" ucapnya.

"hah…" Fuga menghela nafas panjangnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan keduanya. Ia mencari Karin.

Fuga melihat Naruto sedang melamun di kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya, "hey! Kau tak ingin melihat temanmu?" tegurnya.

"kau benar, aku harus melihat keadaan Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

Mereka berdua menuju kamar sebelahnya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang melamun sementara Karin masih menangis.

Fuga mendekati Karin dan Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke

"kau juga memiliki cicin di jarimu" ucap Naruto.

"aku dibuat shock oleh cincin ini" Sasuke memandang jarinya.

"jangan menangis lagi Karin. Berhentilah menangis, aku sudah di sini" Fuga mengambil selimut yang terjatuh di lantai untuk menutupi tubuh Karin "kau segera pakai pakaianmu, masuklah ke kamar mandi" ucapnya

Karin hanya mengikuti pekataan Fuga dan ia segera memakai pakaiannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka semua mendapat sebuah SMS dari masing-masing orang tua mereka yang berbunyi 'selamat atas pernikahannya anakku'. Kalimat itu membuat semakin stress semuanya, ternyata ini adalah ulah orang tua mereka. Pegawai hotel kemudian datang dan mengatakan "sebagai pengantin baru seharusnya segera berdoa dulu ke Kuil yang berada di timur hotel". Setelah Mandi, mereka semua ke sana lalu berdoa dengan ditemani oleh kakek Sarutobi.

"My God, apakah gadis di sebelahku ini adalah jodohku? Jika benar maka tumbuhkan rasa cinta di antara kami" Naruto berdoa hening.

"Tuhan, aku tak berharap segera menikah dan jika ini sudah takdir, aku ingin dicintai oleh orang yang aku cintai" Sakura berdoa tenang.

Sasuke yang ada di samping Naruto juga berdoa hening "Tuhan, jika dia sudah menjadi takdirku, buatlah dia mencintaiku"

Hinata yang berada di samping Sakura juga berdoa dengan tenang "Tuhan, jika pria yang menikahiku itu sudah takdirku, buatlah dia mencintaiku dengan tulus"

Fuga dan Karin yang berada di belakang mereka berempat juga berdoa dengan tenang.

"Tuhan, kenapa Engkau merubah hidupku seperti ini, berikanlah kebahagian untuk hambamu ini, Oh My God!" doa Fuga

"Tuhan, aku hanya berharap untuk bahagia bersama orang yang aku cintai" doa Karin.

Setelah berdoa mereka tetap tinggal di kuil dan diam tanpa kata. Sasuke stress memikirkan keadaanya dan Naruto juga sama. Hinata dan Sakura yang biasanya emosian sekarang mendadak ikut terdiam juga, mereka stress karena mendapat tambahan beban yang berat lagi yang membuat rencana balas dendam mereka menjadi terbengkalai begitu saja, menikah di usia dini itu hal yang sangat merepotkan untuk mereka semua. Fuga dan Karin yang biasanya banyak bicara sekarang malah terdiam, mereka tertidur di pojokan Kuil.

Tak lama kemudian karena Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi ia berteriak "KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI! HELL OR HELL! SEMUA HANYA PENDERITAAN!"

Fuga terbangun dan melempari Naruto dengan sepatu "diam kau!"

"Hey!" keluh Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke

Sasuke mengeluh balik dengan menatap Naruto "Hey!"

Lalu keduanya menatap Fuga dan mengeluh bersamaan "Hey!"

Puaak! Karin melempar Sasuke dengan sepatu milik Fuga "Shut Up!"

"hey, kenapa melempar sepatuku?" Tanya Fuga datar.

"karena aku tak tega melihat kau hanya satu sepatu" ucap Karin.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung diam lalu tiba-tiba Sakura menghampiri Fuga dan hendak memukulnya namun tanganya langsung ditahan oleh Karin, "jika kau menyentuh temanku, kau akan berhadapan denganku" ucap Karin sinis.

Fuga menatap Karin yang tiba-tiba bersifat seperti itu, "hah, kau kenapa?"

"Naruto, istrimu mencoba membelamu" ucap Sasuke

"tapi istrimu membela si Fuga itu" ucap Naruto

Sakura menarik tangannya, "kau sudah menjadi istri orang lain dan masih membela dia?"

"karena dia pria pertama yang aku kenal" Karin langsung menjawab.

Hinata mendekati mereka, "sudah Sakura, hubungan kita semua seharusnya baik. Kita semua sudah menjadi keluarga sekarang" ucap Hinata menenangkan Sakura.

"heh" Fuga mendengus "ayo Karin kita cari pemilik hotel ini dan kita tuntut mereka karena sudah membuat kita menjadi seperti ini"

Karin mengikuti langkah Fuga dan yang lain juga mengikuti mereka menuju hotel. Setelah sampai di hotel mereka malah menemukan orang tua Naruto dan Fuga yang telah menanti mereka.

Fuga terkejut "Ibu?" ia melihat ibu dan ayahnya

"Bibi" ucap Karin

Naruto dan Sasuke juga terkejut melihat orangtuanya.

"wah menantuku yang cantik" Kushina langsung memeluk Hinata dan Sakura.

Dan ibu Fuga juga memeluk Karin "menantuku" ucap Eva sambil memeluknya hangat.

"ibu" panggil Fuga "menantu ibu itu yang dipeluk bibi Kushina, yang berambut agak biru itu" tunjuk Fuga.

Para ibu melepas pelukannya dan para ayah terkejut lalu menatap kakek Sarutobi dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"sudah kuduga ini akan menjadi masalah jika boss yang menerima telepon" ucap Zetsu

Para orang tua terduduk pasrah karena baru tau kesalahan mereka. Menyuruh kakek yang sudah pikun-pikunan adalah kesalahan besar mereka.

"apa boleh buat, air laut sudah menjadi air hujan. Kita tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini. Kita terima siapa yang menjadi menantu kita, toh kita semua sudah tau sifat anak-anak kita" ujar Minato.

"kau benar, toh kita sudah tau semua tentang anak-anak ini" imbuh Eva.

"ibu, jadi benar pernikahan ini sudah direncanakan?" Tanya Fuga

"begitulah, kita semua sudah lebih tenang sekarang" ucap Eva. Ibu Fuga.

"oke, pernikahan kalian akan tetap dirahasyakan sampai kalian selesai bersekolah. Karena kalian sudah menikah kalian akan tinggal bersama layaknya suami istri" ujar Minato.

Setelah berakhirnya libur musim panas mereka kembali bersekolah dan sudah sekitar satu bulan lebih pasangan suami istri ini tinggal bersama di rumah khusus untuk mereka di Blok X kota Konoha. Rumah ketiga keluarga baru ini berjejer dan sederhana.

**Konoha block X, lokasi perumahan orang-orang kaya.** Tiga rumah mewah yang memiliki satu garasi, satu dapur, satu kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu, satu kamar mandi, dan semuanya serba satu saat ini terlihat sangat berantakan. Tiga rumah ini berjejer di lokasi khusus dari utara ke selatan serta menghadap timur. Ketiga rumah ini memiliki halaman yang tak begitu luas sementara rumah-rumah yang lainnya di kawasan itu malah seperti Villa. Tiga rumah ini persis perumahan yang ada di USA pada umumnya.

Sepulang sekolah Fuga berdiri di depan rumahnya yang berada di tengah-tengah, sebelah kiri rumahnya adalah rumah Naruto dan sebelah kanannya adalah rumah Sasuke. Semua pria ini tinggal bersama para istri mereka. Di samping kanan Fuga berdiri ada Karin dan di kirinya berdiri istrinya dan diikuti yang lain.

Fuga dan Karin menatap rumahnya masing-masing. "Wellcome to the hell" ucap Fuga

"rumah ini adalah neraka bagiku. Aku ingin kembali ke surga di apartementku di block C" ucap Karin

"sudah terlambat, kau sudah menjadi istriku" ucap Sasuke. Setelah sebulan ini Sasuke mulai memiliki perasaan terhadap istrinya. Tinggal serumah membuat sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sebuah ikatan cinta bagi Sasuke sementara bagi Karin tak ada hal yang membuat dia merasa bahagia.

"hah…" Karin menjadi lesu lalu ia masuk ke rumahnya kemudian diikuti oleh suaminya.

Fuga merasa bosan, ia juga masuk rumah lalu merebahkan diri sembarangan di ranjang juga masuk kamar untuk ganti baju.

"kau keluar dulu aku mau ganti baju" ucap Hinata

"hah…" Fuga keluar tanpa komentar lalu menuju kamar tamu dan tidur di sofa. Setelah pulang dari Callifornia lalu tinggal serumah, mereka tak pernah saling terbuka satu sama lain sampai sekarang ini. Mereka tetap pada jalan masing-masing.

Sementara di kediaman Naruto, ia dan istrinya lebih sering bertengkar sedangkan Di rumah Sasuke terlihat lebih tenang tapi malah sangat sunyi seperti tak ada kehidupan. Karin selalu bosan karena sifat suaminya yang tak hangat, terlalu dingin untuknya.

Karin menatap wajah suaminya yang duduk di kamar tamu sambil menonton TV, _"heh! Kau memang tampan, setampan Fuga tapi sifatmu itu sedingin es"_ batinya.

Kehidupan ketiga pasang suami-istri ini tak begitu harmonis. Tiap malam Sakura dan Hinata keluar dengan mobil racing mereka dan sepulang sekolah setelah makan mereka tidur. Fuga dan Karin tiap hari selalu maen game di rental depan rumah mereka untuk mengisi waktu yang kosong. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai penjaga rumah.

Malam ini jam 9.00pm dan hanya tersisa Sasuke dan Naruto di rumah.

Sasuke berkunjung ke rumah Naruto lalu mengobrol layaknya para ibu-ibu yang sedang arisan.

Keduanya mengeluhkan istri masing-masing sambil menonton TV.

"istriku jarang di rumah, dia hanya keluyuran saja sepanjang malam dengan mobil racingnya lalu pulang subuh" keluh Naruto.

"lama-lama aku merasa tak nyaman melihat istriku selalu bersama Fuga. Mereka selalu janjian untuk maen game di rental PS3 di depan" keluh Sasuke juga.

"kau cemburu?" Tanya Naruto

"aku akui aku memang sedikit cemburu" ucap Sasuke.

"sabar bro, lakukan tindakan segera untuk menangani kasusmu, Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"kau sendiri sudah memiliki rencana untuk istrimu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"tenang bro, selama ini aku belajar memacu mobil di jalan pegunungan menuju Konoha saat istriku sedang tidur siang" ucap Naruto.

"aku kira kau selalu mengurung diri di dalam rumah selama ini, tak kusangka kau ternyata pergi diam-diam. Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sasuke bingung.

"game" ucap Naruto sepontan "belajar maen game agar bisa merebut istrimu dari tangan Fuga" ujarnya.

"ini kedengarannya bagus" ucap Sasuke

"kita harus berjuang keras bro" imbuh Naruto

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan bahwa apa yang mereka miliki harus benar-benar mereka miliki. Sebuah ikatan cinta sudah mulai tumbuh di benak Naruto dan Sasuke terhadap istri-istri mereka sementara Fuga masih terlihat cuek terhadap istrinya dan rasa cuek ini tak akan bertahan lama.

**Keesokan harinya di KSHS 09.00pm**, Fuga sedang mendengarkan mp3 melalui headsetnya yang menyalur ke hp Nokia 3315-nya untuk mengisi jam kosong kelasnya karena guru yang mengajar jam pelajaran mereka sedang mengalami kematian. Ini bukan hp biasa, hp ini super canggih dan super kuat , lebih kuat dibanding Aple atau Blackbarry bahkan lebih kuat dari Hulk karena hp milik Fuga ini berkesing besi dan pernah digunakan untuk melempari beberapa hewan pengganggu namun hpnya tak mengalami kerusakan sedikitpun. Hp Fuga pernah mendarat di kepal anjing yang melolong karena mengganggu tidur siangnya, hpnya juga pernah menyasar kepala dua kucing yang sedang pacaran di atap rumahnya saat bulan purnama, hpnya juga pernah menyasar kepala kecoak di kamar mandinya bahkan pernah nyasar ke kepala hantu jumping candy (pocong) alias hantu Cupa Cup yang ada di TV saat dia nonton film dvd horror.

Saat Fuga sedang mendengarkan mp3 sambil memejamkan mata mendadak Karin yang duduk di sisi kirinya menganggunya "Hoi Fuga!"

Fuga terkejut "What the hell are you want?"

"wo.. wo.. slow kawan" ucap Karin "ayo duel balapan" tantangnya

Fuga melepas headsetnya, "are you kidding me?"

"jangan gunakan bahasa USAmu. Lets go to drive!" ucap Karin seperti seorang pembalap elit.

"oke lets do it" sahut Fuga

Karin mengambil sebuah laptop merek Toshiba ukuran 22 inchi lalu Fuga juga mengeluarkan laptop merek Aple dengan ukuran 22 inchi juga. Mereka berdua melauncer game NFS The Run lalu duel secara online. Sementara semua teman sekelas mereka langsung berkerumunan di belakang mereka berdua untuk menonton aksi balapan mereka berdua yang sering mereka lakukan saat jam pelajaran kosong.

"dimana kita duel?" Tanya Fuga

"LAS Vegas" sahut Karin

"oke keluarkan mobil tercepatmu" ucap Fuga

"aku pake supercar, Agera R." ucap Karin

"aku juga pake supercar, Bugatti VEYRON 16.4" ucap Fuga

Karin memasang Joystik merah andalannya dengan keseimbangan kontrol yang tinggi, "oke, I'm ready!"

Fuga juga memasang Joystik silver yang memiliki keseimbangan control yang tinggi dan setabil, "I'm ready"

Keduanya menekan tombol Enter dan balapan dimulai setelah hitungan tiga detik.

Bugatti Fuga melaju lebih dulu setelah start meningalkan 10 meter Agera R Karin. Karin sedikit tegang tapi ia tenang kembali lalu konsentrasi mengatur kecepatan mobilnya di setiap jalan yang ia lewati di rute Las Vegas menuju Now York City. Fuga sedikit ugal-galan membawa Bugattinya karena takut disalip oleh Karin, saat Fuga menikung ban belakang mobilnya selalu hampir melewati sisi jalan. Karin memamfaatkan situasi lalu menyalip tepat di tikungan berikutnya.

"Wuu…." sorak Karin setelah berasil menyalip.

Jantung Fuga terpacu kencang, "oh shit"

"tenang oppa, kosentrasi" ucap Shion yang duduk di kanan Fuga.

Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Fuga mendadak kesal "Bitch! Berhenti menempel dengan su…"

"Ssssttt!" Sakura menghentikan ucapan Hinata "kau hampir saja memaparkan setatusmu kepada public dan untung semua tak mendengar karena konsentrasi menonton balapan." Ujarnya.

"aku tak suka gadis korea ini" keluh Hinata

"hentikan kecemburuanmu itu untuk saat ini saja" ucap Sakura

"hah" dengus Hinata

Fuga dan Karin bertarung sengit dalam adu balapan. Karin ungul lima meter di depan membuat Fuga mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

"Oppa, tenanglah. Konsentrasi pada kecepatan mobilnya maka Oppa pasti menang" ucap Shion sambil mengelap keringat di leher Fuga.

Fuga tak menjawab ucapan Shion, otak dan matanya focus pada jalanan dan kecepatan mobilnya. Jari-jari tangannya sangat cekatan menekan tombol-tombol kontroler, ia tau dimana saatnya mengurangi kecepatan, ngedrift, dan menekan NOS.

"dia hebat sekali maen game" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tangan Fuga pada joysticknya. Sasuke juga mendapat pembelajaran dalam duel ini.

"terus lihat gerakan tangannya dan skillnya, Sasuke. Cepat lambat kau akan bisa maen game ini" ucap Naruto

Kembali ke balapan, Fuga sekarang semakin tenang memacu Bugattinya, NOSnya telah Full kembali dan di depan adalah jalanan lurus. Finis hanya 12 kilometer lagi. Karin 10 meter di depan dan Nosnya sudah habis. Ini kesempatan Fuga untuk menyalip, ia menekan Nos lalu mobilnya melaju sampai kecepatan 430 km/jam dan jarum ampermeternya sudah menyentuh anggka kecepatan terakhir. Bugatti Fuga menyentuh finis, ia akhirnya keluar jadi pemenang. Karin kalah lagi 30 detik.

"wow! Aku menang" sorak Fuga gembira.

Shion juga bersorak, "Horre! Oppaku menang" lalu ia memeluk Fuga membuat Hinata semakin kesal melihat tingkah Shion yang sok mesra di depannya.

"hah" Karin menghela nafasnya karena tak disangka dia bisa dikalahkan "Kemenanganmu sekarang sangat sempurna kawan" Karin tersenyum.

"mulai sekarang aku akan sulit dikalahkan" ujar Fuga dan para fansnya bersorak menyambut kemenangannya.

"jangan bangga dulu, kau baru mengalahkanku sekali dari tigapuluh petarungan" ucap Karin.

"hehe" Fuga tersenyum.

Tak terasa jam pelajaran pertama mereka telah berakhir lalu bel jam istirahat berbunyi tak lama kemudian dan para siswa bubar semuanya kecuali beberapa orang masih tetap berada di samping Fuga dan Karin.

"aku akan meneraktir Oppa di kantin karena kemenangan Oppa" ucap Shion.

"wow, kau bercanda?" Tanya Fuga.

"serius Oppa" ucap Shion lagi.

"oke" sahut Fuga lalu mereka segera ke kantin meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"shit, dia menggandeng tangannya" Hinata menatap tangan Shion yang menggandeng tangan Fuga, "Sakura, kita juga ke kantin"

"baiklah" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Hinata dan berpikir _"terlihat sekali kalau kau cemburu"_

Hinata dan Sakura melangkah mengikuti Fuga tak jauh di belakangnya. Fuga mengetahui kalau istrinya sedang membuntutinya. Ia juga tau semua hal yang dikeluhkan oleh istrinya itu. Tak disangka saat menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga sekolahnya, Hinata hampir terjatuh dan sepontan Fuga berbalik dan menangkap tubuh istrinya itu. Posisinya sekarang berpelukan dan kedua bola mata mereka saling tertuju, mereka mengalami jatuh cinta satu sama lain dalam waktu tiga detik dan melupakan Sakura dan Shion yang berada di samping mereka. Hinata tak melihat ada tangga dan kakinya terpeleset karena matanya hanya terfukos terhadap Fuga dan Shion saja. Setelah tiga detik mereka melepaskan diri dari acara tatap-menatap sambil pelukan lalu pipi mereka berdua merona tiga detik itu akan menjadi cinta sejati.

"hah, sudah-sudah perutkku sudah lapar" Fuga salah tingkah "dimana arah kantin?"

"ke sini Oppa" tunjuk Shion lalu ia menarik tangan Fuga.

Hinata masih diam di tangga itu dan ditemani oleh Sakura yang sekarang malah menggodanya, "yee…. Kalian jatuh cinta satu sama lain." Godanya membuat pipi Hinata semakin memerah.

"um.. kau jatuh cinta dalam waktu tiga detik, itu berarti ini bakal jadi cinta sejatimu" imbuh Sakura "yee… pipimu makin memerah, Hinata" godanya lagi.

"sudah Sakura, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu" Hinata mendadak feminim.

"he?" Sakura sekarang mendadak bingung "apa jatuh cinta bikin orang kongslet?"

Di lain pihak masih di dalam ruangan kelas, Sasuke, Naruto dan Karin masih di dalam kelas dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing tak lama kemudian Sai dan Neji datang menghampiri Karin. "hai" sapa Sai

"hai juga" balas Karin sambil maen game Call Of Duty 3 di laptopnya.

Sai memberikan bunga mawar putih kepada Karin sebagai tanda cintanya "ku harap kau menerimanya"

Karin menutup laptopnya dan mengambil mawar putih itu, "wah.. indah sekali" celoteh Karin gembira.

Sai lalu tersenyum senang.

"ini sinyal baik, Sai" ucap Neji sementara Sauke yang berada di pojok timur belakang merasa kesal.

Tak lama kemudian Fuga datang dan duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah penuh kebosanan.

Karin memberinya bunga mawar "ini Fuga"

Fuga mengambilnya dan menghirupnya, "lumayan menyegarkan"

Sai yang di depan Fuga memasang muka masam lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan Sasuke yang di pojokan timur akhirnya tersenyum lega.

"kau kenapa, Sai?" Tanya Fuga "mukamu kurang segar. Ini bunga ambilah baunya sangat harum"

Sai mengambilnya walau sedikit ragu lalu keluar kelas bersama Neji.

"kenapa dia?" Tanya Fuga

"entahlah" sahut Karin.

**Beberapa jam kemudian, tepat jam 12.00 siang. Detik-detik jam pulang sekolah**. Saat ini adalah jam pengajaran Guru cantik yang bernama Kurinai, ia mengajar mata pelajaran Sastra di kelas 3A.1.

Tiba-tiba ibu Kepala Sekolah datang bersama ketua OSIS yang memiliki wajah tanpa alis dan berambut merah yang tidak sedikit manis serta bertato hurup kanji di jidat. Ketua osis ini seorang pria yang sedikit terlihat angker dan bernama Garra.

"Selamat siang semuanya" sapa Tsunade

"siang bu" sahut semuanya

"oke langsung saja, seminggu lagi akan diadakan festival di sekolah kita untuk merayakan kemenangan sekolah kita yang selalu keluar menjadi sekolah terbaik selama seratus kali dan sekarang ke seratus kalinya. Oleh karena itu kita akan adakan pesta yang besar dan megah" ujar Tsunade

"karena angota osis banyak berada di kelas ini maka kelas ini langsung di tunjuk sebagai panitia acara" imbuh Garra.

Semuanya diam mendengar suara Gara yang sedikit serak dan seram.

"oke, selanjutnya akan ibu serahkan kepada ketua osis" ucap Tsunade

Sang ketua kelas angkat tangan, "kenapa ini mendadak sekali?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya.

"karena baru terpikirkan tadi sebelum masuk ke kelas ini" sahut Garra.

"oke, kalian boleh pulang sekarang dan besok pagi semua panitia akan mengadakan rapat" ucap Tsunade menghentikan semua perdebatan diantara ketua osis dengan ketua kelas. Lalu semua siswa berhamburan pulang.

Mulai besok para pasangan suami-istri muda ini akan disibukan oleh berbagai macam acara sekolah mereka yang merenggut jam-jam bersenang-senang mereka yang selalu mereka lakukan saat jam di luar sekolah.

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang melintasi trotoar dengan berjalan kaki menuju rumah mereka.

"kita akan kembali disibukkan dengan acara-acara yang melelahkan" keluh Naruto

"mau tak mau kita harus ikut daripada nilai kita dipotong" imbuh Sasuke

Sakura dan Hinata juga bergabung dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat itu melintasi terotoar menuju rumah mereka dengan berjalan kaki.

"dimana suamimu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata

"istrimu sendiri dimana?" Tanya balik Hinata

Dan tak lama kemudian Fuga dan Karin terlihat dan menuju ke arah mereka berempat.

"itu mereka!" tunjuk Sakura

Fuga dan Karin sekarang sudah berada di antara mereka. Fuga dan Hinata kembali bertemu dan mereka langsung berubah menjadi putri malu dan pipi mereka merona merah.

Hinata mengingat kejadian di tangga itu membuat jantungnya sekarang malah berdebar kencang jika dekat-dekat Fuga sedangkan Fuga baru mengetahui kecantikan istrinya yang galak itu, jantungnya juga berdetak sedikit kencang dari sebelumnya.

Seketika orang-orang di sekitar mereka menghilang. Sakura dan Naruto menyeret Karin sementara Sasuke mendorongnya, mereka pulang duluan meninggalkan Fuga dan Hinata yang sedang saling malu satu sama lain membuat suasana sedikit canggung.

Karin sempat berontak saat dipisahkan dengan Fuga "kenapa kalian menyeretku hah?" Karin Sewot

Sakura sedikit emosi "kau tak ingin temanmu bahagia hah?"

"biarkan sekali-kali Fuga merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya" ujar Sasuke.

"suamimu benar" imbuh Naruto

Karin terdiam sebentar, "benar juga sih tapi aku merasa tak nyaman" ujar Karin.

"kau sudah memiliki suami, kau jangan egois seperti itu" ucap Sakura datar.

"ah… suamiku sangat membosankan" ucap Karin lalu pergi duluan masuk ke dalam rumah dan membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"sabar Sasuke" Naruto menenangkannya "paling tidak kau sudah diakui sebagai suaminya."

Para pasutri ini sudah terlihat sedikit lebih akur dari sebelum-sebelumnya, rasa cemburu yang timbul diantara mereka semua adalah tanda baik untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka kelak.

To Be Continued

Review ya,

Gimana kisahnya membosankan?

Apakah para reader terhibur?

hehe, Fanny author newbe jadi ceritanya kurang sempurna trus Fanny karang lagi kehilangan ispirasi lagi dan mungkin kelanjutannya agak lama updatenya. I'm so sorry mina-san! Fanny berharap Mina-san meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mengomentari isi Fic dari Fanny, Arigatou semuanya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya udah baca fic Fanny yang masih amatir. **

**Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati pembaca.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**BAD GIRL**

**Pesta fora dan bencana **

**_Cuplikan sebelumnya._**

"biarkan sekali-kali Fuga merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya" ujar Sasuke

"suamimu benar" imbuh Naruto

Karin terdiam sebentar, "benar juga sih tapi aku merasa tak nyaman" ujar Karin

"kau sudah memiliki suami, kau jangan egois seperti itu" ucap Sakura datar

"ah… suamiku sangat membosankan" ucap Karin lalu pergi duluan masuk ke dalam rumah dan membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal

"sabar Sasuke" Naruto menenangkannya "paling tidak kau sudah diakui sebagai suaminya."

Pasangan pasutri ini sudah terlihat sedikit lebih akur dari sebelum-sebelumnya, rasa cemburu yang timbul diantara mereka semua adalah tanda baik untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka kelak.

"oke, kalian boleh pulang sekarang dan besok pagi semua panitia akan mengadakan rapat" ucap Tsunade menghentikan semua perdebatan diantara ketua osis dengan ketua kelas.

**Keesokan harinya 08.00am, di ruang perpustakaan yang berada di ujung paling timur di lantai tiga para panitia sedang mengadakan rapat membicarakan tentang festival yang akan di adakan di sekolah.**

Garra sedang membaca daftar hadir semua panitia yang di tunjuk oleh kepala sekolah.

- Uchiha Sasuke / sekretaris OSIS Hadir

- Namikaze Naruto / bendahara OSIS Hadir

- Sai / anggota OSIS / panitia pameran seni Hadir

- Neji / anggota OSIS Hadir

- Lee / anggota OSIS Hadir

- Tenten / anggota OSIS Hadir

- Shion dan semua anggota OSIS yang lain Hadir

- Nara Shikamaru dan semua ketua kelas Hadir

- Sakura / panitia perlengkapan sound system Hadir

- Hinata / panitia perlengkapan sound system Hadir

- Fuga / panitia kebersihan Hadir

- Karin / panitia kebersihan Hadir

- Hidan (guru drama) / panitia dekorasi dan tata rias Hadir

- Kakuzu (guru olah raga) / panitia perlengkapan busana Hadir

- Maito Gai (guru kungfu) / panitia dekorasi Hadir

- Orochimaru (guru biologi) / panitia hidangan Hadir

- Dan beberapa orang yang ikut berpartisifasi dalam festival semua telah hadir

"Oke, semuanya sudah hadir" ucap Garra, "semua anggota osis akan menjadi panitia pengawas dalam berjalannya pesta ini agar berjalan sesuai rencana" imbuhnya.

Atas ijin ibu Kepala Sekolah, Garra menjelaskan dan membagikan tugas kepanitiaan secara terperinci kepada semua anggota rapat menyangkut festival yang akan diadakan enam hari lagi. Acara yang diadakan cukup banyak. Hari pertama saat festival diadakan pameran seni, lukisan para murid yang hobi melukis akan dipamerkan dan dinilai, juga ada acara pergelaran music dan pesta seni tradisional yang juga akan dinilai. Para tamu undangan akan hadir di hari itu. Pada hari ke dua akan diadakan pentas drama yang dilakukan oleh perwakilan setiap kelas. Pemenang dari setiap copetensi akan memperoleh penghargaan dari sekolah dan akan diberikan langsung oleh undangan yang terhomat Bapak President Barack Obama. Presiden USA juga diundang dalam pesta ini.

"Kita harus bekerja maksimal dalam menyiapkan pesta ini, Ibu Tsunade menginginkan acara ini berjalan sukses" ucap Garra.

"Kalkulasi dana yang kita butuhkan mencapai 7000 dollar" ucap Naruto.

"Kita akan mendapat dana itu dari keuangan sekolah" ucap Garra. "Sasuke, buatkan proposal segera!"

"Baik" ucap Sasuke.

"Hinata dan Sakura, kalian bertugas untuk menyiapkan, mengangkut dan menata semua peralatan sound system beserta pencahayaan untuk backgroud. Guru Gai akan membantu kalian mendekorasinya." ucap Garra.

"Iya kami mengerti" ucap Sakura dan Hinata.

Lalu Shion menggangkat tangannya. "Ketua!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Garra.

Lalu Shion menjawab "aku ada usul, bagaimana kita adakan juga pesta kembang api yang mewah?"

"Kedengarannya bagus" ucap Garra.

"Untuk pesta kembang api yang mewah ini akan membutuhkan 3000 dollar lagi. Kita akan mendapat tiga truck kembang api kelas S" ucap Naruto.

"Kita menggunakan uang sekolah, jadi tidak apa-apa boros sedikit" ucap Garra.

"Jadi apa kesimpulannya, Ketua?" Tanya Shion.

"Kita adakan juga pesta kembang api sebagai acara penutupan. Dan rapat kita akhiri sampai di sini. Untuk Sekretaris dan Bendahara jangan dulu pulang" ucap Garra. Lalu yang lain langsung berhamburan pulang.

"Ada apa ketua menahan kami?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu kepada kalian berdua" ucap Garra.

"Apa proposalnya harus kita ajukan segera?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Lebih cepat lebih bagus" ucap Garra.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Naruto akan segera menyiapkannya" ucap Sasuke.

"Sebentar!" tahan Garra.

"Ada apa ketua?" Tanya Naruto

"Kita bertiga sudah lama mengabdi sebagai pengurus OSIS pasti juga merasa lelah terus mengabdi" ujar Garra.

"Kami juga sudah lelah, Ketua. Setelah pesta ini mungkin aku dan Naruto akan mengundurkan diri" ucap Sasuke.

"Ketua ingin mengundurkan diri juga?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hah… jika mengundurkan diri itu sulit bagiku karena sulit mencari orang yang mau menjadi ketua OSIS dan jika kalian mengundurkan diri aku akan menjadi makin sulit" ucap Garra.

"Benar juga kata Ketua, kami juga pasti tidak diberikan untuk berhenti oleh Ibu Kepala Sekolah" ucap Sasuke.

"Sekolah kita sangat kaya tapi kesejahteraan pengurus osisnya tak terjamin" keluh Garra.

"Ketua benar" ucap Naruto.

"Dua tahun kita mengabdi di sekolah ini sebagai pengurus osis membuat kita sangat lelah. Bagaimana kalau jabatan kita dilelangkan saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini pasti sulit juga, Sasuke." Ucap Garra.

"Terus bagaimana, Ketua?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kita harus bertahan sampai kita tamat" ucap Garra.

"Ya kita harus bertahan sampai kita tamat" imbuh Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau buatlah proposalnya segera." Perintah Garra, "apa kau tak bosan mengabdi?" tanyanya.

"Jujur saja aku sudah bosan, Ketua" jawab Sasuke.

"Ketik saja biayanya menjadi 16000 dollar" ucap Garra.

"Heee… Ketua!" mata Naruto menyipit.

Sasuke sempat berpikir sebentar, "ide brilian, Ketua!"

"Oww Nice" imbuh Naruto.

"Kita bagi tiga dan senang bekerja dengan kalian" ucap Garra.

"Pokoknya beres Ketua" ucap Naruto

"Oke lakukan pekerjaanmu, Sasuke!" ucap Garra.

"Copy that, Kapten!" sahut Sasuke

"Oke aku akan mengurus yang lain dulu" ucap Garra lalu keluar dari ruang itu.

"Haha, ketua OSIS kita doyan uang juga ya" ucap Naruto.

"Ssssttt! Silent!" ucap Sasuke.

Di lain pihak, Sakura dan Hinata sedang berada di kantin dan bingung memikirkan dimana mereka akan menyewa segala peralatan audio dan sebagainya.

"Hah… ketua kita memberi tugas yang rumit" keluh Hinata.

"Kita berkunjung ke Lebah Studio saja" ucap Sakura.

"Itu kan tempat reparasi mobil" ucap Hinata.

"Kita minta bantuan Paman Bee saja" ucap Sakura

"Apa orang negro itu bisa diandalkan. Dia hanya tau tentang audio mobil" ucap Hinata.

"Tak salah kita coba saja" ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah" sahut Hinata.

Sementara Fuga dan Karin terlihat sedikit kesal, mereka bolos sekolah dan main game di rental samping sekolahnya.

Karin melempar stik PSnya, "Ha_ah… masa kita ditugaskan menjadi pemulung?"

"Lebih tepatnya petugas kebersiahan." Ucap Fuga sambil main game.

"Ya apalah itu yang jelas kita jadi pemulung sekarang" ucap Karin.

"Kita rekrut semua murid juga untuk ikut jadi pemulung maka sekolah akan cepat bersih" ucap Fuga.

"He… kau jenius juga. Akhirnya kita tak berdua saja menjadi pemulung" ucap Karin.

"Haiyah, aku tak ikut menjadi pemulung. Aku hanya bertugas sebagai mandor untuk para pemulung" ucap Fuga.

"Hah, kau ingin enak sendiri" keluh Karin.

Semua panitia mulai sibuk dari sekarang sesuai tugas yang mereka dapatkan. Sasuke dan Naruto telah menyelesaikan proposalnya dan siap untuk diserahkan kepada Ibu Kepala Sekolah di ruangannya.

"Kau yakin Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Sedikit ragu sih" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tak yakin dengan ide ketua" ucap Naruto.

"Sebelumnya mari kita berdoa. Menghenikan cipta mulai!" ucap Sasuke lalu keduanya merunduk sebentar. Setalah itu mereka menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah, berada di dalam beberapa menit lalu keluar dengan ditemani music gugur buga.

.

.

_Melody music yang indah…_

_._

_._

Sasuke dan Naruto lalu menuju ke ruang ketua OSIS dan menemukan Garra yang sedang sendirian.

"Bagaimana, sukses?" Tanya Garra.

Ekpresi datar Naruto mendadak menjadi senang, "Sukses"

"Dananya siap, Ketua" imbuh Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah cek.

"Kerja bagus kawan" ucap Garra.

Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum.

"Nanti malam aku traktir kalian di kedai ramen Teuchi" ucap Garra.

"Kedai ramen?" Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa kalian sepertinya terkejut?" Garra sedikit heran.

"Tidak kok, hanya saja kami tak pernah makan ramen di sana" ucap Sasuke.

"I-iya" imbuh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu di sana" ucap Garra.

Malam harinya, mereka bertiga makan di kedai Teuchi. Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat sedikit canggung.

"Kalian kenapa? Apa ramennya kurang enak?" Tanya Garra.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kami merasa tidak enak jika ditatap terus oleh kakak itu" ucap Sasuke menunjuk Ayame.

Garra lalu menoleh ke arah Ayame yang jauh di belakangnya yang berada di daerah dapur, "oh dia! Mungkin dia menyukai kalian"

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa tenang menyantap ramennya. Jantungnya makin berdebar saat Ayame datang ke arah mereka untuk membawakan jus pesanan mereka.

"Ini jusnya sudah siap" ucap Ayame dan ia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke lekan-lekan membuat mereka terpaksa menelan ludah. "Selamat menikmati" Ayame lalu tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit tenang karena Ayame tak bisa mengenali mereka sebelum Ayame pergi.

Teuchi melihat Ayame seperti orang kebingungan lalu menegurnya "kau kenapa Ayame?"

"Sepertinya aku mengenal wajah kedua pria itu. Seperti…" Ayame terlihat berpikir, "… seperti Nuri dan Tsusi"

"Kau pasti salah orang. Banyak orang yang wajahnya hampir sama lagipula Nuri dan Tsusi adalah seorang gadis" ujar Teuchi.

"Benar juga sih tapi aku penasaran" ucap Ayame.

"Sudahlah, cepat bawakan pesanan yang lainnya" ucap Teuchi.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto, Sasuke dan Garra segera pulang.

"Lain kali akan ku traktir kalian lagi di sini" ucap Garra.

"Tak perlu Ketua" ucap Sasuke.

"Oh jadi kalian yang akan meneraktirku. Baiklah sampai jumpa" ucap Garra lalu pulang duluan dengan mobilnya.

"Sasuke, hampir saja kita dikenali" ucap Naruto.

"Syukurlah… paman dan kakak tak mengenali kita. Ayo pulang, Naruto" ucap Sasuke kemudian mereka segera pulang.

Keesokan harinya di KSHS, semua panitia sudah mulai sibuk merias sekeliling sekolah. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mengawas di ruang aula yang saat itu sedang didekorasi oleh beberapa guru dan panitia. Semuanya terlihat sangat sibuk menata ruang aula ini yang hampir menyerupai sebuah bioskop.

Sakura terlihat _pengeng_ (stress) karena berpikir berat karena ia harus menata panggung yang cukup luas dan Hinata terlihat sedang tersangkut di langit-langit aula untuk memasang kabel-kabel.

"Kenapa aku mendapat pekerjaan berat seperti ini" keluh Sakura di sela pekerjaannya.

"Ini pemaksaan. Masa cewek ditunjuk menjadi petugas PLN" keluh Hinata yang sepintas sifat berandalnya menghilang lalu sadar bahwa dirinya itu perempuan.

Sementara Fuga dan Karin sedang mengawasi kegiatan bersih-bersih di sekitar sekolah.

"Sekolah sebesar ini aku pusing mengawasinya" keluh Fuga.

"Kita sudah naik turun kelas untuk mengawasi kegiatan bersih-bersih ini. Kakiku terasa pegal" keluh Karin juga.

"Hah…. ternyata capek juga jadi mandor" ucap Fuga.

"Kau benar" sahut Karin.

Seluruh murid dan guru sangat sibuk menyiapkan semua perlengkapan untuk pesta. Dalam waktu lima hari akhirnya semua persiapan itu selesai dan esok pesta yang pertama akan dilangsungkan.

**Esok hari 08.00am**, semua undangan dari kalangan bos-bos maupun biasa mulai memadati sekolah. Pihak KSHS mengadakan pesta internasional yang pertama kali di Negara api. Banyak peninggi Negara juga di undang dalam pesta ini. Sekolah yang luas ini sekarang telah dipadati oleh warga yang berkunjung dan para undangan. Di sekitar sekolah sudah terlihat pengamanan yang ketat demi kenyamanan berlangsungnya Pesta Fora ini. Para undangan dan pengunjung terlebih dahulu diajak berkeliling melintasi setiap lorong sekolah untuk melihat pameran seni, Sai dan dibantu oleh beberapa seniman mengantar para undangan dan pengunjung untuk melihat-lihat hasil seni sekolah mereka dan tak sedikit lukisan yang terjual dengan harga yang mahal. Para Presiden dari berbagai Negara sangat tersanjung dengan karya seni para siswa sekolah ini bahkan ada yang dibeli dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Sai sangat senang karena lukisannya terjual dengan harga tinggi dan yang membeli adalah Presiden USA sendiri.

Setelah menghabisakan setengah hari untuk melihat-lihat karya seni, semua undangan dan pengunjung dipersilahkan untuk menyantap hidangan yang sudah di sediakan.

"Silahkan Tuan dan Nyonya" Orochimaru mepersilahkan semua tamu menuju ruang khusus untuk santap siang.

Para tamu mengambil hidangan sendiri-sendiri mulai dari tamu terhomat sampai tamu biasa. Orochimaru memasak berbagai jenis masakan dan sangat banyak sanggup memenuhi perut seluruh warga Konoha bahkan lebih. Setelah selesai santap siang, para tamu dipersilahkan menuju aula untuk menonton pertunjukan seni tari-tarian. Pihak sekolah mementaskan banyak tarian tradisional yang berasal dari berbagai Negara dan kebudayaan, ada tari barong sai, tari-tarian kerajaan dari Korea dan berbagai Negara yang lain, sampai tari-tari daerah. Setelah pentas tari, diadakan pagelaran music untuk acara penutupan hari ini. Semua tamu terhibur dan merasa sangat puas dengan pesta yang diadakan pihak KSHS. Setelah semua pertunjukan selesai, pemenang kopetinsi diumumkan oleh pihak panitia yang sekaligus sebagai juri. Pemenang untuk pameran seni lukis adalah Sai karena lukisannya berhasil terjual dengan harga paling tinggi sedangkan untuk pentas seni tari dimenangkan oleh Tayuya and group perwakilan dari kelas 3C.4. tarian seruling mereka mampu menghipnotis para juri agar memberi nilai terbaik untuk grup mereka. Penghargaan berupa piagam dan uang diserahkan langsung oleh Presiden USA. Setelah itu, acara untuk hari ini ditutup dan pihak KSHS mendapat kesan baik dari semua para tamu.

Setelah semuanya pulang, Fuga dan Karin melakukan aksi mereka di ruang aula yang sekarang sudah gelap karena hanya mereka berdua saja yang masih berada di sekolah. Dengan berbekal senter mini mereka menelusuri ruang aula untuk memerikasa bagian bawah setiap tempat duduk.

Fuga sedang merayap memeriksa bagian bawah kursi tempat duduk Presiden USA tadi berharap menemukan sesuatu sementara Karin sedang menyisir tempat duduk bagian belakang.

Tiba-tiba Karin meloncat kegirangan, "Yeee! Aku dapat kalung Berlian"

Fuga juga mendapat sesuatu, "Haha! Aku mendapat jam tangan berhiaskan Berlian dan Safir. Oh nice!"

Mereka berdua sedang mencari-cari barang-barang berharga karena mereka yakin setiap ada pertunjukan maka para penonton akan menjatuhkan barang-barang mereka terutama dompet dan perhiasan. Itu sebabnya mereka bercita-cita memiliki bioskop pribadi.

Tak lama kemudian Karin menemukan dompet yang tebal, "Wow pemilik dompet ini pasti orang kaya. Uangnya banyak sekali" celotehnya.

"Uh! Aku juga akan dapat yang lebih banyak" gerutu Fuga.

Fuga kemudian menemukan bungkusan plastik di bawah sebuah kursi "apa ini?" lalu ia membukanya "He? Pembalutzzzzz?"

"Apa itu Fuga?" Tanya Karin dari pojok belakang.

"Barang antik untuk cewek" jawab Fuga.

"Oh kasi aku saja" ucap Karin.

"Oke! Oke!" ucap Fuga _"ada aja penonton yang menjatuhkan barang kaya gini" _batinnya.

Fuga kembali menyisir lalu menemukan sebuah tas kecil dan membukanya, "He? Bikini? Siapa yang mau berenang?"

"Apa itu Fuga?" Tanya Karin dari belakang.

"Barang antik lagi" sahut Fuga.

_"Dia semakin kaya saja. Aku satupun tak menemukan barang antik" _batin Karin.

Fuga kembali menelusuri lagi dan menemukan tas yang sangat kecil sebesar tas perhiasan, "ini pasti perhiasan mewah" ucapnya lalu ia membuka tas kecil itu "HEE? SEBUAH GIGI PLASSUU NENEK-NENEK!"

"Apa itu Fuga?" Tanya Karin lagi.

"Barang antik lagi dan kau cocok memakainya" ucap Fuga dari kejauhan.

"Oh, simpan untuk aku saja" sahut Karin dari pojok belakang.

"Sial! Masa barang antik saja yang aku temukan" gerutu Fuga tapi ia tak menyerah begitu saja, ia memeriksa setiap kursi lagi dan menemukan sebuah kotak kayu untuk menyimpan sebuah perhiasan, "cincinkah?" ia membukanya lalu tiba-tiba ia berteriak "HUAAAAAAA! Kon_dom!" ia menemukan serentetan tulisan membuat matanya menyipit "kondom paradise, heh?"

"Apa itu Fuga?" Tanya Karin lagi.

"Perhisan dan cocok untuk suamimu" sahut Fuga.

"Oh simpan saja" ucap Karin.

Fuga terduduk lesu dan tanpa sengaja cahaya senternya mengenai sesuatu lalu ia mendekati benda itu, "tas kecil apa ini? Jangan bilang barang antik lagi" ia membukanya dan menemukan sebuah I-pad merek Aple digigit "Wow keren!"

"Apa lagi itu Fuga?" Tanya Karin.

"Barang yang aku suka" sahut Fuga.

"Oh!" sahut Karin.

Mereka menyelusuri aula sampai menemukan banyak barang-barang seperti perhiasan, uang, handphone dan berbagai barang-barang luxury lainnya sampai-sampai mereka melupakan waktu.

"AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" suara Serigala melolong.

"Kok serem?" Tanya Karin.

"Udah jam duabelas nih" ucap Fuga

"Tengah malam ya?" Tanya Karin.

"Mungkin" sahut Fuga.

"Sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan semua barang-barang, sudah aku telusuri udah ga ada lagi" ucap Karin.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang sekarang" ucap Fuga.

"Oke!"

Mereka berdua segera pulang dan mereka sempat merinding.

Saat mereka melewati jalannan sepi menuju perumahan mereka, tiba-tiba mereka berhenti.

"Aku merinding" ucap Karin.

"Sama aku juga" ucap Fuga.

Mereka lalu melihat ke sekitar mereka.

"Krik! Krik! Krik!" suara jangkrik. Mereka hanya mendengar suara itu saja.

"Sunyi sekali" ucap Karin.

"Seperti di Silent Hill" imbuh Fuga.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat masuk rumah" ajak Karin.

"Ayo!" sahut Fuga.

Keesokan harinya, acara di KSHS dilanjutkan lagi. Sekarang hadir para undangan dari pihak orang tua murid dan beberapa pengunjung untuk menonton pertunjukan drama yang diadakan oleh KSHS. Di sini kebanyakan drama tentang kisah kerajaan seperti Cinderella, kisah tentang kepahlawanan Guan Yu, dan beberapa kisah rakyat lainnya. Semua drama cukup menghibur semua penonton. Pertunjukan drama ini memakan waktu yang banyak hingga sore tiba. Setelah selesai beristirahat sebentar, acara dilanjutkan untuk pesta kembang api. Semua pengunjung dan semua pihak KSHS telah menunggu-nunggu pesta ini. Setelah malam mulai menyongsong, satu-persatu kembang api diluncurkan.

Ledakan petasan di angkasa dari terkecil sampai terbesar senantiasa meramaikan suasana malam ini dan angkasa telah dipenuhi dengan keindahan kembang apinya yang sanggup memanjakan semua mata yang memandangnya. Walaupun sangat indah, Sakura dan Hinata yang sekarang berada di atap perpustakaan sama sekali tak merasa terhibur.

"Heh, pesta kembang api ini mengingatkanku pada malam di California yang membuat hidupku menjadi berantakan" keluh Hinata.

"Kau benar bahkan rencana balas dendam kita harus tertunda begitu lama" ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Deidara?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku sudah minta bantuan paman Bee tapi nihil. Sulit menemukan dimana dia berada" ucap Sakura.

Fuga yang saat itu kebetulan menuju atap mendengar percakapan mereka berdua lalu ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"Deidara adalah orang kepercayaan Sasori tapi mengapa dia jarang muncul bersama Sasori?" Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Paman Bee bilang kalau Deidara adalah ahli mekanik untuk mobil balap Sasori dan dia sangat jarang menemani Sasori saat balapan" ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau tau dimana dia tinggal?" Tanya Hinata.

"akupun tidak tau dan aku merasa ada yang aneh terhadap Deidara." Ucap Sakura.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia sulit ditemui, hah" keluh Hinata.

"Deidara ya. Um.. mungkin bukan orang sembarangan" ucap Sakura.

Fuga berhenti mendengarkan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia turun ke lantai dua dan tak sengaja melihat helaian rambut berwarna kuning pekat jauh di depannya di balik dinding ujung lorong kelas. Ia berlari ke arah itu dan tak menemukan apapun di sana.

"Aku yakin melihat sesuatu tadi" ucap Fuga lalu ia mencium bau yang dikenalnya, "I smell something here! Something, dangerous! Something, familiar! Something…"

Sosok orang dewasa berpakaian sexy muncul dari arah belakang Fuga. Orang itu mengenakan baju kaos ketat, rok mini serta bersetoking transparan dan bersendal hak tinggi. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning pekat serta panjang dan poninya meutup mata bagian kirinya sedang mendekati Fuga dari arah belakang. Wanita cantik ini berhenti tepat dua meter di belakang Fuga namun Fuga tak menolehnya.

"Meet you again my little brother!" ucap wanita dewasa itu dengan suara kewanitaannya.

Fuga mendadak bersin, "ASYINGGGGGG!"

Wanita itu berjalan dengan pinggul bergoyang seperti model elit ke arah depan Fuga sambil berkata, "sungguh malam yang indah, my little brother! Sekolahmu sangat tau apa itu seni yang sesungguhnya. Seni itu adalah ledakan. Bomm! Bomm!"

"AAASSYIINGG!" Fuga mengusap hidungnya lalu berkata "bisakah bicara sedikit normal, brother Deidara?"

Tiba-tiba Deidara langsung memeluk Fuga dengan erat, "adikku, aku sangat merindukanmu. Muaaacchh!"

"Shit!" Fuga terpaksa menahan bersin sekarang, "bisakah kakak melepaskanku?" ucapnya.

Deidara lalu melepaskan pelukan hangatnya, "bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Deidara.

"Mereka baik-baik saja dan kenapa kau menjadi banci, Kakak?" tanya Fuga

"Ini missi kau jangan banyak tanya" ucap Deidara.

"Hayiah… missi sebagai agen rahasia lagi, hah! Tadi kakak sedang dibicarakan oleh beberapa orang. Kemana saja kakak selama ini?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku sibuk menyamar dan aku datang ke sini karena ada missi untukmu. Datanglah ke tempatku dan ini alamatnya!" ucap Deidara.

"Kenapa aku harus diikut sertakan?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku tidak punya orang lagi. Aku butuh bantuanmu, adikku" ucap Deidara.

Deidara lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat sedang membicarakan hal serius di taman sekolah sambil menonton kembang api di langit sambil duduk berdua di bangku taman di bawah lampu penerangan jalan di taman.

Sasuke mengatakan beberapa kalimat kepada Naruto dengan serius sambil menunjukan seikat mawar putih, "sudah lama kita hidup saling berdampingan dan seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai mencintaimu"

Tatapan Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit gerogi.

"Mawar ini.. adalah tanda cintaku yang tulus kepadamu" imbuh Sasuke sedikit ragu.

Sekali lagi Naruto menatapnya dengan serius sambil memegang jagut.

"Apapun keputusanmu aku akan menerimanya dengan hati lapang" ucap Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangguk lalu berkata "lumayan bagus".

"Apa istriku akan menerima cintaku jika aku ngomong kaya tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pasti bro, istrimu akan tersentuh dengan keromantisanmu" ucap Naruto dengan yakin.

"Kalau ditolak bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke

"Um, kalau begitu cari waktu yang tepat buat ngungkapin perasaanmu terhadapnya" ucap Naruto.

"baiklah!" ucap Sasuke.

Pesta kembang api ini berakhir setelah tengah malam dan keesokan harinya para murid beserta para guru kembali sibuk untuk merapikan kembali sekolah mereka. Dengan waktu sehari sekolah mereka sudah bersih dan tertata kembali. Setelah kegiatan ini tentu membuat semuanya sangat kelelahan lalu pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk meliburkan para muridnya selama satu minggu.

**Pemandian air panas Rosa Rona Rose di sekitar perumahan Block X saat sore hari. **Tiga pasang suami istri itu sedang memanjakan kulit mereka sambil berendam. Di pemandian ini memiliki dua pemandian yaitu khusus wanita dan khusus pria.

Di pemandian pria terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang memebicarakan sesuatu sedangkan Fuga tertidur di pojokan kolam mandi.

"Naruto. Tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi gusar" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau takut cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya Naruto.

"Salah satunya ya itu tapi ada hal yang lebih membuat aku risau akhir-akhir ini" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa itu karena kita korupsi?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu juga termasuk tapi ada yang lebih membuat risau lagi di hatiku" ucap Sasuke.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tadi malam melihat burung hantu sedang berdampingan dengan burung gagak di atas rumahmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin mereka sedang kencan" ucap Naruto.

"Aku merasakan kalau ini mistis" ujar Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"Kau ingat saat kau berjanji kepadaku saat kita masih kecil? Kau berjanji kita akan selalu bersama dalam susah maupun senang" ucap Sasuke.

"tentu saja aku masih ingat, Sasuke. Aku juga ingat aku meminum secangkir darahmu dan kau juga minum secangkir darahku dihadapan para leluhur kita yang sudah tiada dan mulai saat itu kita menjadi saudara." Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum. Sasuke melihat senyuman Naruto yang tulus itu tapi ia merasa seakan-akan senyuman itu akan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dan itu membuat kita terkait satu sama lain karena batin kita telah menyatu." Imbuh Sasuke.

"Kita dua saudara yang akan selalu bersama" ucap Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Naruto" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hehe kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu Sasuke?" Naruto sedikit heran.

"Karena kau satu-satunya saudara yang aku miliki sekarang" ucap Sasuke

"Kau berbicara sepertinya aku akan pergi jauh saja" ucap Naruto.

"Berjanjilah Naruto bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku" tak disangka air mata Sasuke menetes namun tersamarkan oleh uap air.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?" Naruto semakin heran. "jangan labil seperti itu Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi nanti kau harus tegar menghadapinya. Kau masih memiliki teman di sekelilingmu, Hinata, Sakura, Karin, Fuga dan aku saudaramu yang akan selalu bersamamu. Saudaramu ini akan selalu bersamamu sampai kita tua nanti. Kita akan bersama-sama mengurus perusahaan ayah kita. Kita akan selalu bertetangga, walau kita berdua sudah berkeluarga kita tak akan terpisah. Kita juga akan wariskan hubungan persaudaraan kita yang erat ini kepada anak-anak kita nanti. Kau tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku akan mewujudkan itu"

"Berjanjilah, Naruto" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji, Sasuke" ucap Naruto serius sementara Fuga masih terlelap di pojokan. "Aku juga ingin kau berjanji" imbuhnya.

"Berjanji apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah kau selalu tegar menghadapi masalah jangan menjadi labil seperti tadi karena aku tidak suka itu" ucap Naruto.

"Aku berjanji" ucap Sasuke.

Di lain pihak, para gadis juga membicarakan sesuatu di kamar pemandian sebelah mereka.

"Teman-teman, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan mungkin kita tak akan bisa berbincang-bincang seperti ini lagi" Ucap Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Karin heran.

"Kau jangan ngawur, Hinata" ucap Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku merasa kalau suamiku itu mencintai orang lain. Aku akui aku memang salah mengenali cinta, cinta yang aku rasakan terhadap suamiku waktu itu bukan cinta yang sesungguhnya" ucap Hinata lesu.

"Tidak kau saja yang merasakan itu Hinata. Aku juga sama" ucap Karin "suamiku memang mencintaiku tapi aku tau kalau cintanya tak hangat terhadapku. Aku tau dia sedang bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sejujurnya aku tak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama pria yang pertama aku kenal yang aku cintai." Ujarnya sambil merunduk. Sakura dan Hinata yang mendengar itu berubah lesu.

"Aku akan jujur terhadap kalian berdua" ucap Sakura, "aku juga sebenarnya tak mencintai suamiku, aku berpura-pura mencintainya ini demi kebahagiaan pria yang aku cintai bersama dirimu Karin. Aku merasa tersiksa dengan pernikahan yang aku alami ini"

"Dan aku mencintai suamimu, Sakura" ucap Hinata, "setelah aku mengetahui suatu kebenaran tentang suamimu, perasaan cinta yang dulu sudah hampir hilang kembali lagi. Suamimu itu adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkan aku dulu saat masih berumur sebelas tahun. Dia menyelamatkan aku yang hampir jatuh ke danau dan saat itu juga aku jatuh cinta terhadapnya. Dia adalah orang yang aku cari-cari selama ini" ujarnya.

"Aku tau ini salah, tapi aku yakin cinta kita tidak salah." Ucap Sakura, "kenyataannya cinta sejati kita dipisahkan oleh suatu pernikahan yang tak kita inginkan"

"jika bukan karena kakek Sarutobi yang salah memasangkan, kita pasti akan bahagia" ucap Karin

"Sudahlah, ayo kita selesaikan mandinya dan kita harus terlihat biasa-biasa saja terhadap suami kita. Kita harus bisa menjaga perasaan suami kita. Kita juga harus belajar menerima kenyataan." ujar Sakura lalu mereka segera berkemas.

Sedangkan di tempat para pria, Naruto dan Sasuke juga membahas tentang perasaan mereka.

"Mungkin aku akan mengulur waktu untuk menyatakan tentang perasaanku kepada istriku" ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku merasa dia mencintai orang lain. Memang benar kalau dia mengakuiku sebagai suaminya tapi aku tak melihat kebahagian yang terpancar dari matanya" ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan menyerah, Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya" ucap Sasuke.

"Itu yang aku suka dalam dirimu saat kau penuh dengan semangat." Ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan istrimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku dan Sakura baik-baik saja. Aku makin menyukainya dan direspon baik olehnya" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Syukurlah" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia memandang ke arah Fuga, "apa dia mencintai Hinata? Aku meragukannya"

"Dari yang pernah kita lihat waktu di trotoar itu sepertinya mereka saling mencintai" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi dia seperti biasa-biasa saja dengan istrinya dan malah lebih sering bersama Karin. Apa dia dan Karin saling mencintai?" Sasuke sedikit curiga.

"Jangan berpikir bukan-bukan. Mereka sudah berteman dari kecil dan mereka sudah seperti bersaudara kandung seperti kita. Mereka juga pasti memiliki ikatan persaudaraan yang erat sama seperti kita" ujar Naruto.

"Kau benar juga dan aku sudah salah paham" ucap Sasuke.

"Sama halnya dengan teman kita yang lain. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino juga memiliki ikatan yang sama seperti kita." Ucap Naruto. "Ayo kita bangunkan Fuga dan segera pulang" imbuhnya.

"Baiklah" sahut Sasuke.

Di pagi keesokan harinya, Hinata sedang terlihat gusar karena mengingat kembali tentang Ino. Ambisi untuk balas dendam yang ada dalam dirinya masih kental ia rasakan, keinginan membunuh yang kuat timbul lagi di dalam dirinya. Amarahnya akan kematian sahabatnya itu kembali membangkitkan rasa kebeciannya. Kebenciannya terhadap Sasori membuatnya gelap mata lalu ia mengirimi pesan kepada Sasori melalui sms yang berbubunyi _'datanglah ke pegunungan! Jika kau cukup bernyali ayo duel drift'. _

_"Akan kubunuh kau dengan caramu membunuh sahabatku" _batin Hinata.

Hinata pergi dengan mobil Lamborgininya tanpa ditemani oleh Sakura. Ia berencana membunuh Sasori sendirian.

Sakura saat ini masih tertidur karena kelelahan setelah mengurus pesta sekolah yang sudah merepotkannya sedangkan Naruto sudah tidak di rumah semenjak jam 06.00 pagi tadi. Naruto pergi untuk latihan drift dengan Sedan Sivic-nya di pegunungan tempat Hinata dan Sasori berduel nanti.

Sasuke sedang bersantai sambil menonton TV di rumahnya sedangkan istrinya sedang main game di rental depan rumahnya bersama Fuga.

**Jalanan berliku daerah pegunungan menuju gerbang Konoha pukul 08.30am.**

Naruto sedang mati-matian belajar ngedrift. Sepuluh sampai duapuluh kali ia mengulang melewati satu tikungan yang paling tajam namun tetap saja mobilnya melewati pembatas jalan dan berputar karena mendadak ngerem dan membanting stir membuat ban mobilnya semakin menipis karena sering kali bergesek dengan aspal. Naruto tetap berusaha walau harus terus mengulang melintasi tikungan yang sama itu. Kendala Naruto adalah tikungan yang di depannya, tikungan yang membuatnya selalu terpeleset.

Jauh 12 kilometer di belakang Naruto, Hinata dan Sasori sudah memulai duelnya dan laju mobil keduanya mengarah menuju Naruto. Lima menit suara mesin mobil mulai terdengar sampai di telinga Naruto dan dengan cepat dua mobil itu melewati Naruto dan hampir menabrak mobilnya.

Dua mobil sedang duel kasar. Keduanya saling adu body untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Sebuah duel maut. Taruhannya adalah nyawa. Yang menjadi pemenang adalah yang tetap hidup. Gallardo biru dengan Mustang hitam saling menabrak bagian samping, keduanya tak mau kalah sampai body samping dua mobil itu hancur. Hinata melajukan Gallardonya secara brutal begitu juga Sasori dengan Mustangnya. Bagian kiri jalan adalah jurang dan bagian kanan adalah tebing. Mobil Hinata hampir terjun ke jurang namun dia mampu mengendalikan mobilnya hingga sekarang Sasori yang berada di sisi kiri. Hinata mendapat kesempatan, ia lalu membentur mobil Sasori agar jatuh ke jurang. Sasori hampir jatuh, ia mampu melajukan mobilnya dengan benar walau satu ban belakangnya sudah melewati sisi jurang, ia berasil lolos dari maut dan sekarang berada tepat di depan Hinata. Hinata kemudian menabrak bemper belakang Sasori hingga kepalanya membentur stir. Hinata menabraknya terus hingga Sasori semakin marah. Sasori lalu mengambil posisi di bagian kanan Hinata lalu menabraknya pada bagian samping hinnga mobil Hinata hampir menabrak pohon, untungnya Hinata cekatan dalan memutar stir mobilnya. Hinata lolos lagi dari maut dan posisi Sasori sekarang 8 meter di depannya. Hinata kempali ke haluannya, kebetulan di depannya adalah jalanan lurus ia lalu melaju dengan kencang dengan menekan NOS hinnga menabrak bagian belakang mobil Sasori dan membuatnya terdorong keras ke depan. Sasori mendadak ngerem lalu bobilnya berputar 360o dan sekarang saling berhadapan dengan mobil Hinata. Bagian belakang mobil Sasori telah menyentuh bibir jurang dan sekali tabrak saja Sasori akan jatuh.

"Kau akan mati sekarang, Sasori" Hinata melajukan mobilnya mengarah Sasori dan siap menabraknya jatuh ke jurang.

"Jangan bangga dulu, bitch!" Sasori mengarahkan pistol ke arah mobil Hinata dan menembak bagian ban depannya hingga tergelincir lalu menabrak tebing di kananya hinnga mobilnya hancur.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto tiba di sana, ia mengetahui kalau itu Hinata. Ia lalu turun dari mobilnya mencoba untuk menolong Hinata namun ia ditabrak dengan keras oleh Sasori. "aku benci jika ada saksi" ucap Sasori.

Sasori memasukan tubuh Naruto ke dalam mobilnya sendiri dan merekayasa semua ini agar terlihat seperti kecelakaan. Ia lalu mengambil mobil Sivic milik Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura saat itu langsung terbangun dan berteriak "HINATA!" ia bermimpi buruk tentang temannya itu dan tubuhnya sekarang bergetar karena takut.

Sasuke yang sedang menonton TV tiba-tiba tangannya yang sedang memegang segelas air gemetaran. Dug! Dug! Jantung Sasuke berdenyut keras dua kali dan seketika gelas di tangannya terjatuh lalu pecah saat membentur lantai. "Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya.

Keadaan Sakura sekarang semakin kalut, keringat dingin mulai terlihat di wajahnya dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan seperti ada beban yang berat di dadanya. Batinya bergejolak dan mimpi buruknya menambah ketakutan dalam dirinya. Ia memimpikan Hinata terbakar.

Sasori yang saat itu mengalami ketakutan yang hebat karena telah membunuh dua orang dalam satu hari, melajukan mobil milik Naruto dengan kencang menuju arah Konoha. Saat membunuh Ino ia tak mengalami ketakutan seperti ini, semenjak Ino muncul dalam mimpinya ketakutan mulai merasuki dirinya. Mobil Sasori sekarang menuju jalanan Block X.

Fuga dan Karin telah selesai main game lalu pulang. Karin memutuskan berbelanja di toko dahulu "Fuga kau pulanglah duluan. Aku akan belanja sebentar" ucapnya. Fuga lalu menyebrang dan masuk ke rumahnya. Sesampai di rumah ia lalu menyalakan TV kemudian bersantai di sofa sambil menyantap snack.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Karin hendak menyebrang karena jalanan terlihat sepi namun tiba-tiba mobil Sivic berkecepatan tinggi langsung menabraknya tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Karin untuk menoleh. Sasori sekarang telah membunuh tiga orang dalam satu hari dan dua orang yang ia bunuh sama sekali tak memiliki urusan terhadapnya. Pikiran Sasori semakin kalut lalu ia dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu menuju markasnya.

Kondisi Fuga mendadak drop ia seperti terserang anemia. Detak jantungnya melemah serta tubuhnya gemetaran. Batinnya mendadak gelisah yang mencoba memberitahu sedang terjadi sesuatu terhadap temannya. Ia lalu mengingat perkataan seseorang saat ia dan Karin sedang berdoa di Kuil, di India. Waktu itu mereka masih kanak-kanak. _'kalian berdua dilahirkan di waktu yang sama membuat kalian sangat dekat dan akan selalu bersama. Bersama berjalannya waktu batin kalian akan saling terhubung dan kalian akan sulit dipisahkan. Kalian akan seperti saudara kembar dan jika kalian kehilangan salah satu dari kalian maka batin kalian akan memeberitau kalian. Tubuh kalian akan bergejolak.'. _Fuga mengingat jelasperkataan Pendeta Kuil itu lalu ia segera sadar dengan Karin. Ia kemudian keluar dan menemukan kerumunan banyak orang di depan toko makanan. Sepintas ia melihat helaian rambut merah dan pecahan kacamata di sela-sela kerumunan dari teras rumahnya. Ia menyadari itu Karin dan seketika tubuhnya melemah dan tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Ia jatuh terlutut di lantai dengan tangan dan kaki yang gemetaran. Ia tak sanggup berkata sedikitpun. Ia memandang tubuh Karin dengan lemas. Sekarang ia menangis karena merasakan kehilangan yang begitu kuat. Air matanya tak tertahankan lagi. Sambil bersandar di tembok rumahnya Ia terus menatap tubuh Karin dengan berlinang airmata sampai tubuh sahabatnya itu diangkut ke dalam ambulan lalu pergi.

Keadaan Sasuke hampir sama seperti Fuga.

Sasuke yang saat itu masih di depan TV tiba-tiba ada breaking news yang memberitakan telah terjadi kecelakaan di daerah pegunungan. Ia melihat jelas korbannya dan mendadak jantungnya berdetak kencang tak beraturan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kegelisahannya telah terjawab. Ia mencoba bangkit. Mencoba berjalan walau tak seimbang untuk berdiri. Mencoba memberitahu temannya yang lain tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia melangkah lunglai.

Fuga juga mendengar berita itu di TVnya. Setelah mendengar nama korban ia semakin terpukul. Ia sudah kehilangan Karin dan sekarang kehilangan istrinya juga. Airmatanya semakin mengalir ia mencoba melawan kenyataan tapi tak berguna lagi.

Sasuke melangkah pelan dengan tubuh gemetaran dan tak seimbang mecari teman-temannya. Ia melihat Fuga sedang terduduk menangis di teras rumahnya lalu ia mendekati Fuga dan duduk di depannya. Sasuke ikut menangis, airmatanya juga tak tertahankan lagi. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Fuga saat itu.

Sasuke lalu bertanya tentang Karin karena tak melihatnya bersama Fuga, "di-dimana Karin?"

Fuga hanya menunjukan bercak darah dengan tangan gemetar ke arah jalanan dan seketika Sasuke semakin terpukul, ia lalu menyandarkan diri di tembok di samping Fuga dan tenggelam pada kesunyian mereka masing-masing. Hanya ada air mata yang telah membasahi lantai yang mengalir dari mata mereka berdua.

Sakura sangat gelisah dan akhirnya ia memutuskan mencari Hinata. Ia keluar rumah lalu menemukan Sasuke dan Fuga yang tenggelam dalam kesedihan di teras. Ia mendekati mereka berdua lalu menanyakan temannya "Hinata dimana?" Fuga merunduk. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke dan menanyakan suaminya "Naruto?" Sasuke juga merunduk. Mereka berdua tidak mau menatap wajah Sakura yang ada di depannya. "tolong jawab aku apa yang telah terjadi? Sasuke? Fuga?" tanya Sakura penuh kegelisahan.

Sasuke akhirnya bicara "mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal" ucapnya sambil merunduk.

Sakura sedikit mundur, "omong kosong" ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali lalu menatap Fuga. Fuga semakin merunduk lalu ia menatap Sasuke lagi, Sasuke juga semakin merunduk.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya, ia juga sangat terpukul saat mengetahui kenyataan. Ia tak sanggup bicara lagi. Sekarang keadaannya sama seperti kedua temannya itu.

Mereka terlarut dalam kesedihan karena kehilangan teman yang mereka sayangi yang sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Berita kematian itu akhirnya sampai pada keluarga masing-masing di hari itu juga. Keadaan yang sama juga terjadi pada orang tua mereka dan para besan. Keesokan paginya Naruto, Hinata dan Karin dimakamkan. Makam mereka berjejer. Saat proses pemakaman mereka, banyak teman yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Kiba yang memendam perasaan terhadap Hinata terlihat sangat sedih saat pemakaman itu dilaksanakan. Ia juga terlihat lama berada di depan makam Hinata. Dari pagi sampai siang ia berada di pemakaman. Sedangkan Sasuke, Sakura dan Fuga tetap berada di pemakaman hinnga sore hari. Air mata mereka sekarang telah kering.

Sasuke menatap makam Naruto dengan pandangan kosong "kau telah berjanji kita akan selalu bersama, sekarang bawa aku juga bersamamu"

Fuga yang mendengar itu langsung memukul wajah Sasuke lalu berkata "kau harus selalu tegar menghadapi masalah jangan menjadi labil seperti itu karena aku tidak suka"

Seketika ia ingat perkataan Naruto _'berjanjilah kau selalu tegar menghadapi masalah jangan menjadi labil seperti tadi karena aku tidak suka itu'_

"Kau seharusnya bisa merelakan" imbuh Sakura.

"JADI KALIAN SUDAH MELUPAKAN TEMAN KALIAN, HAH" teriak Sasuke dan tiba-tiba Sakura menamparnya.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan temanku. Mendiang Ino pernah berkata kepadaku, jangan menangis karena itu tak berguna. Kau bahagia aku juga bahagia" ucap Sakura.

"Apa itu bisa menghidupkan mereka lagi, hah" ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Fuga berkata dengan suara yang keras "KENYATAANYA MEREKA SUDAH MATI MAU BICARA APA LAGI? Semua ini memuakan. Aku harus dipisahkan kepada orang yang aku cintai. Karin meninggalkanku saat aku sadar aku mencintainya" ucap Fuga sedikit emosi. "siapa yang tidak sedih, hah" imbuhnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam.

"Dan Karin hanya mencintaimu, Fuga" imbuh Sakura

Fuga terkejut mendengar itu karena ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang. "Sudah terlambat. Semuanya sudah hancur bahkan hatiku semakin hancur sekarang" ucap Fuga.

"Satu lagi, istrimu hanya mencintai Naruto" ucap Sakura.

"Aku sudah tau itu" ucap Fuga.

"Jadi istriku tak mencintaiku?" ucap Sasuke lesu.

"Lupakan tentang perasaan kita, kita harus mencari tau siapa yang telah membunuh teman kita" ucap Sakura.

"Kau benar" ucap Fuga.

"Dari mana kita harus memulai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Deidara" ucap Sakura

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke

"Orang yang mungkin mengetahui semua gerak-gerik Sasori karena aku curiga terhadap Sasori jangan-jangan dia yang membunuh teman kita" ucap Sakura.

"Aku tau tentang orang yang kalian cari" ucap Fuga tiba-tiba.

"Kau tau Deidara?" tanya Sasuke

"Dia agen rahasia yang bertugas menyelidiki pergerakan mafia yang paling berbahaya yang bernama Baron" ujar Fuga.

"Kenapa kau tau banyak tentang Deidara?" tanya Sakura

"Dia adalah kakakku" ucap Fuga

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, selama ini ia sulit mencari keberadaan Deidara dan tak disangka-sangka orang yang tau tentang Deidara selalu ada di dekatnya bahkan orang itu adalah adik Deidara sendiri.

Keesokan paginya mereka bertiga mendatangi tempat Deidara.

**Toko Kembang Api Berbunga 09.00am.**

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap heran ke arah Fuga. "Kau tak salah mencari alamat?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini hanya sebuah toko kembang api biasa" imbuh Sasuke.

"Tapi alamatnya sudah benar. Tak ada salahnya kita masuk dulu" ucap Fuga kemudian mereka masuk.

Penjaga toko menyapa mereka bertiga "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"aku mencari kakaku" ucap Fuga

Toko kembang api itu langsung ditutup begitu saja.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

Penjaga toko itu memperkenalkan diri lalu menujukkan tanda pengenal agennya, "aku agent CIA" lalu mereka diantar ke ruang rahasia tempat itu untuk menemui Deidara.

"Welcome my little brother!" sapa Deidara.

To be continued

please review

R

I

V

I

U


	5. Chapter 5

**Terimakasih telah mengikuti Fic Fanny**

**Chapter sebelumnya apakah mengejutkan? J Fanny Kuru dah bikin Fic kematian. Oke ini chapter terakhir dari kisah ini. Selamat membaca.**

**_Cuplikan sebelumnya_**

"aku mencari kakaku" ucap Fuga

Toko kembang api itu langsung ditutup begitu saja.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

Penjaga toko itu memperkenalkan diri lalu menujukkan tanda pengenal agennya, "aku agent CIA" lalu mereka diantar ke ruang rahasia tempat itu untuk menemui Deidara.

"Wellcome my little brother!" sapa Deidara.

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya udah baca fic Fanny yang masih amatir. **

**Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati pembaca.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**Bad Girl**

**Balas Dendam**

Sasuke, Sakura dan Fuga mendapat tugas dari Deidara yang melibatkan mereka ke jalanan, jalanan yang menyebabkan kesedihan mereka, jalanan yang menghancurkan perasaan mereka dan jalanan juga yang akan mengantarkan mereka untuk balas dendam.

Deidara memperlihatkan barang koleksinya kepada ketiganya di garasi belakang tokonya. Deidara memunjukkan dua mobil yang masih tertutup kain "selamat datang di markasku" ujarnya. Di sana telah berkumpul dua agent patner Deidara yaitu Zuigetsu dan Jugo. Keduanya adalah orang - orang aneh.

Kedua patnernya itu membuka selimut dua mobil itu lalu mereka menunjukan dua buah Supercar kepada ketiga remaja itu.

"Dua Bugatti VEYRON silver" ucap Fuga

"I see" imbuh Sakura

Sementara Sasuke diam saja karena tak tau apa itu racing dan supercar.

Pria berambut biru laut yang memiliki gigi gergaji dan berpenampilan ala Kopasus bernama Suigetsu berkata "sebuah supercar yang dilengkapi dengan system computer serta memiliki kesetabilan running yang tinggi" lalu ia membuka kap mesinnya "Mesin bisa diandalkan. Di sini dipasang NOS klas S dan kecepatan maksimalnya 430km/jam." ujarnya.

Jugo yang memiliki tubuh kekar dan rambut orange yang jarang disisir menambahkan sedikit penjelasan lagi "ini adalah jenis mobil tercepat"

"Kalian tertarik dengan mobil-mobil ini?" tanya Deidara.

"Kami kesini bukan untuk missi ataupun mobil itu" ucap Fuga.

"Kami ingin tau tentang Sasori" imbuh Sasuke.

"Kami harus membunuhnya untuk teman kami" imbuh Sakura juga.

"Hah…" Deidara menghela nafas lalu mendekati mereka bertiga, "hanya untuk balas dendam saja?"

"Kematian Sasori sangat penting bagi kami" ucap Sakura.

Ucapan Sakura sedikit membuat Deidara kesal "apa setelah kematian Sasori teman kalian akan hidup kembali? Apa istrimu akan hidup lagi, Fuga? kau juga Sasuke, apa saudaramu akan hidup? Apa setelah membunuhnya kau bisa menghidupkan kembali mereka, Sakura? Hah! itu hanya akan membuat kalian merasa tenang saja" ucap Deidara. Sementara kedua patnernya hanya mendengarkan.

"Dia telah membunuh orang yang aku cintai" ucap Fuga.

"Darimana kau tau dan apa kau yakin Sasori yang membunuhnya?" tanya Deidara.

"Penjaga toko melihat langsung mobil yang menabraknya. Mobil Naruto yang dibawa untuk melarikan diri oleh Sasori" ucap Fuga.

"Dan dia harus mati di tangan kami" ucap Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tau perasaan kalian dan aku tau semuanya yang menimpa teman kalian tapi kalian harus lebih mengerti bahwa ketenangan masyarakat lebih penting dari ketenangan pribadi" ucap Deidara.

"Ini bukan ketenangan untuk kami sendiri. Ini untuk ketenangan teman kami yang telah dibunuhnya dan kami harus membalaskan dendam teman kami" ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi kakak harus memberi tau semua tentang Sasori" ucap Fuga.

"Heh! Itu hanya ketenangan sepihak saja. Oke! Aku akan mengabulkan itu tapi kalian harus mengikuti caraku" ucap Deidara.

"Kami harus bergabung dalam Missi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya itu syaratnya" ucap Deidara.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Racing" ucap Deidara.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Membawa lari laptop milik Baron karena di sana tersimpan semua data tentang kejahatannya selama ini. Kita harus mencurinya dari tangannya" ujar Deidara.

"Hanya sebuah laptop? Kau bercanda kakak" ucap Fuga.

"ini bukan hal yang mudah adikku. Kamar Baron ada di ruang tengah dan pengamanannya sangat ketat. Untuk menjebol pengamanan kediamannya aku sudah dibantu oleh seorang Hacker dari kesatuanku kalian hanya perlu menunggu di belakang kediaman Baron untuk menunggu laptopnya." Ujar Deidara.

"Aku sudah lama tidak mengendara. Mungkin aku sudah lupa apa itu stir" ucap Fuga.

"Hah… kalian masih mending daripada aku yang tak tau apa itu mobil" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian bisa latihan di sircuit yang ada di kota" ucap Deidara.

"Ayo kita segera coba mobil-mobil itu. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk bersantai" ucap Sakura.

"Haiya..iya.. baiklah" ucap Fuga.

"Terus aku? Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau seorang helper" ucap Deidara.

"Helper?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yap!" sahut Deidara.

"Oke" sahut Sasuke.

Deidara lalu memberikan tanda pengenal sebagai agent CIA kepada ketiganya.

-0000—

Sakura naik kedalam mobil bagiannya. Ia langsung mencoba mobil itu ke sircuit untuk mengetahui seberapa hebat mobilnya. Setelah mengetahui kecepatan dan keseimbangan mobil itu ia merasa sangat puas. "Mobil ini akan menjadi milikku sebagai hasil akhir dari tugas yang dibebankan kepadaku" ucapnya.

Sedangkan Fuga, ia sudah satu tahun tidak menyentuh mobil sport. Ia mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya di dalam mobil Bugatti bagiannya. Sebelum menghidupkan mesin ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup nafas panjang sementara Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya merasa was-was. Tangannya bergerak pelan untuk menghidupkan mesin lalu terdiam sebentar untuk menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada stir. Ia menghirup nafas panjang lagi membuat Sasuke sekarang merasa tak nyaman. "aku harap aku tidak mati di sircuit ini sebelum membunuh Sasori" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu mendadak gemetaran dan terpaksa menelan ludah dalam porsi banyak.

Fuga memejamkan mata lagi "baiklah akan kucoba mobil ini dan jika mati masih ada Sakura yang akan balas dendam"

Sasuke semakin kawatir dan berpikir untuk turun dari mobil itu namun ia tak sempat bicara, Fuga sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Dulunya Fuga adalah driver hebat, di India dia adalah pembalam nomor satu dalam kalangan balap liar. Dia berhenti balapan karena suatu incident. Setelah dia mengalami kecelakaan hebat ia memutuskan untuk berhenti lalu ia menjadi seorang gamer sejati. Sekarang situasi sudah berbeda, ia harus terjun kembali ke jalanan demi orang yang dia cintai dan istrinya.

Satu putaran, laju mobil Fuga sedikit tidak sempurna. Ia hampir menabrak pembatas jalan saat menikung.

Sasuke melihat Fuga saat itu sangat tegang lalu dia ingat perkataan Shion saat Fuga dan Karin sedang duel "Fuga, konsentrasi pada jalan dan kau harus tenang" ucapnya.

Fuga berhenti di tengah jalan "ini demi sahabat dan keluarga kita dan aku akan berusaha" ucapnya, lalu ia menghirup nafas kemudian memejamkan mata sebentar untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya. Saat memejamkan mata ia melihat Karin sedang tersenyum terhadapnya dan sepertinya berpesan _"kau pasti bisa Fuga"_. Fuga tersenyum dan Sasukepun tersenyum. "Kencangkan sabukmu, Sasuke! Kau akan melihat skillku dalam memacu mobil ini".

"Oke!" sahut Sasuke.

_"Karin, aku akan membebaskanmu dari dendam ini" _batin Fuga lalu ia melajukan mobilnya kembali. Dua putaran, tiga putaran laju mobil mobil Fuga sudah lebih baik dan Sasuke sudah sedikit tenang. Empat sampai sepuluh putaran skill Fuga benar-benar telah kembali. Semuanya sangat senang atas kemajuan itu. "Kini tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku" ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Jangan bangga dulu, kau lupa jika ada pembalap terbaik di kota ini dan sekarang ada di sampingmu" ucap Sakura yang berada di samping Fuga.

"Hah, tetap saja aku yang terhebat" ucap Fuga.

"Aku The Qween" ucap Sakura

"But I'm a King" ucap Fuga bangga.

"Sudah-sudah" Sasuke menengahi "lebih baik adu tanding saja" ucapnya.

"Ide bagus" ucap Fuga "ayo Sasuke!" ia mengajaknya masuk ke mobil.

"Oke!" sahut Sasuke

"Heh! Jika itu yang kalian mau" ucap Sakura.

Saat ini sore hari, dua supercar itu sedang duel kecepatan di jalanan sepi menuju pemakaman. Keduanya seimbang, kecepatan keduanya hampir sama dan persaingan di sini sangat sengit. Sekarang Fuga mengendalikan Bugattinya dengan sempurna yang ditemani oleh Sasuke sebagai penumpang, mobilnya melaju mendahului Bugatti milik Sakura. Meraka menyepakati pemakaman sebagai finisnya. Sakura tak mau kalah, ia menambah kecepatan dan berasil berada di sisi kiri Fuga. Kecepatan mobil mereka sekarang seimbang.

Sakura membuka kaca mobilnya dan Fuga juga membuka kaca mobilnya. "Siapa bilang cewek itu selalu tertinggal dibanding cowok" ucap Sakura.

"Haha, baru aku sadar bahwa kita sebenarnya sejajar" ucap Fuga. lalu kedua mobil itu finis bersamaan.

**-0000-**

**Keesokan paginya di markas Deidara pukul 8.00am. **Deidara sedang membagi tugas kepada tiga pasukan barunya, dua duda dan satu janda, Sasuke, Fuga dan Sakura.

Deidara bersama ketiga remaja itu telah berkumpul di garasinya. Di sana telah siap dua Bugatti silver dan kedua kendaraan ini akan berperan penting dalam missi Deidara..

Deidara memperlihatkan peta tata letak kota dan memberi intruksi kepada ketiganya, menjelaskan beberapa strategi dan apa saja yang mereka harus lakukan dalam missi.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Deidara.

"Kami siap" sahut ketiganya.

"Baiklah, lakukan!" ucap Deidara.

Semua kesatuan Deidara telah bergerak termasuk ketiga remaja itu. Dua Bugatti silver melaju kencang di arah yang berbeda di tengah kota. Fuga yang ditemani oleh Sasuke menuju kediaman Baron dan menunggu laptop yang harus mereka bawa lari, sementara Sakura menuju arah lain yang jauh dari titik Fuga dan Sasuke berada, ia masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota dan bersembunyi. Salah satu agent dari kesatuan Deidara telah masuk ke dalam kediaman Baron, menyelinap secara rahasia dan mengambil laptop silver yang berbentuk sebuah koper di kamar pribadi milik Baron.

Fuga dan Sasuke telah menunggu tepat di belakang kediaman Baron dan mereka sedikit kesal karena harus menunggu.

"Kurang ajar, kenapa kita harus seperti ini hanya untuk sebuah laptop hah" keluh Fuga.

"Entahlah, yang jelas kita harus membawa lari tu laptop" ucap Sasuke.

"Haiyaaahh…." gerutu Fuga.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang membawa sebuah koper silver lari zig-zag ke arah mereka karena ditembaki oleh beberapa anak buah Baron. "OOOOOOOOO!" teriak peria itu. Ia berlari menuju mobil Fuga dan menyerahkan koper itu.

Setelah menerima koper itu Fuga langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang meninggalkan tempat itu. "Cih! Agent macam apa itu, tidak professional" grutu Fuga.

Tiba-tiba dua mobil jip hitam mengejar tepat di belakang mereka, "Fuga, kita dibuntuti!" ucap Sasuke.

"Shit, ini tidak akan berjalan mudah" ucap Fuga.

"Kita juga ditembaki" imbuh Sasuke.

"Kita mati, Sasuke" ucap Fuga sambil mengemudi secara ugal-ugalan. Ia melaju secara zig-zag untuk menghindari tembakan musuh dan hampir menabrak tiang listrik. Fuga ngebut dengan kecepatan tinggi dan merusak banyak property jalan raya, akibatnya ia juga dikejar oleh puluhan polisi.

"Fuga, ini buruk polisi juga ikut mengejar" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tau, kencangkan sabukmu!" ucap Fuga.

"Copy that" sahut Sasuke lalu ia mengencangkan sabuk celananya.

"Haiyahh, bukan itu. Bakkayaro.. Konoyarooo.." ucap Fuga.

"Oh, hehe" Sasuke malah nyengir.

"Hah…"

Bugatti VEYRON silver yang dikemudikan oleh Fuga dan ditumpangi oleh Sasuke melaju dengan kencang dan menabrak apapun yang menghalangi karena dikejar oleh puluhan polisi yang diikuti oleh dua mobil jip di urutan paling belakang. Untuk menjatuhkan para polisi yang mengejar Fuga membawa Bugattinya masuk ke jalan-jalan sempit di antara gedung-gedung, menembus rel kereta api, masuk ke pasar, menabrak kaca-kaca gedung dan menembusnya bahkan dia juga menggunakan trik-trik dalam game untuk menjatuhkan para polisi.

Perut Sasuke sudah dikocok habis-habisan oleh Fuga karena melajukan mobil secara brutal. "eeee… aku merasa tidak nyaman" keluh Sasuke.

"Ini baru permulaan, Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi ini sudah sebuah akhir untukku" ucap Sasuke.

"Yahuuuu!" Fuga membentur mobil polisi yang mencoba menyalipnya hingga mobil polisi itu tergelincir menabarak pohon perindang di kota. "kadang kala game Burnout ada gunanya juga di dunia nyata" gerutu Fuga.

"Eeee tapi itu merugikanku" keluh Sasuke.

Fuga malah semakin asik menjatuhkan para polisi dengan gaya Burnout sampai-sampai ia melupakan missinya. Ia menjatuhkan semua polisi yang mengejarnya dan ia menyebabkan banyak kecelakaan parah yang di alamami oleh para polisi. Ada yang menabrak gedung, masuk ke kolam renang, masuk ke got dan menyebabkan kota mengalami kerusakan parah.

"Sasuke ini akan asik" ucap Fuga lalu ia menekan NOS dan menabrak rumah pemandian umum khusus perempuan yang ada di depannya dan melompati kolam mandi. Kebetulan banyak para gadis yang mandi. Mereka sempat melihat ke bawah dari dalam mobil dan mereka menikmatinya walau sebentar.

"Ooo nice!" seru Fuga

"Fuga! kau melupakan missinya" tegur Sasuke.

"Eee?" tanya Fuga.

"Laptop!" ucap Sasuke.

"Oh iya! Sasuke! Hidupkan GPS-nya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Sakura" perintah Fuga.

Sasuke menghidupkan GPS-nya dan melacak posisi Sakura sekarang, "dia berada di bagian barat di pinggir kota" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tau tempat itu" ucap Fuga.

Fuga melaju menuju arah barat namun satu helicopter dan dua jip masih mengejarnya.

"Kita masih dikejar" ucap Sasuke.

"Ahhh, semakin lama ini semakin membosankan" keluh Fuga, "Sasuke, berpegangan dengan erat!" imbuhnya.

Fuga menekan NOS dan kecepatan mobilnya sekarang menyentuh batas akhir. Para pengejar tidak dapat mengimbangai kecepatan mobil Fuga namun mereka tak tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Kita belum lolos dari situasi ini" ucap Sasuke.

"Kita harus mengecoh mereka dan segera bertukar dengan Sakura." Ucap Fuga.

Fuga berusaha mengecoh dengan masuk ke gang-gang sempit dan jalan terowongan. Dia berhasil mengecoh dua jip yang mengejar tapi helicopter polisi itu masih tetap mengetahui posisinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain Fuga langsung menuju gedung tua yang berada di pingir kota lalu bertukar dengan Sakura.

Sekarang helicopter itu mengejar Bugatti yang baru keluar dari dalam gedung.

_"All Units! Bugatti VEYRON Silver berkecepatan 280/km menuju arah selatan diperintahkan semua unit untuk mengejar"_

"Kalian tak akan bisa mengejarku" ucap Sakura.

Sakura melaju ke arah jembatan putus jauh 42 mil di selatan, ia berencana melompati sungai selebar 50 meter yang ada di sana.

Sementara Fuga dan Sasuke masih terjebak di dalam gedung tua tadi.

"What the hell, son of shit, everything is shit! What happen for my car?" keluh Fuga karena mesin mobilnya tak mau hidup, "Why?"

"Hah, look that! Bensin Habis" ucap Sasuke.

"You kiding me?" tanya Fuga.

"Kenyataannya seperti itu" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Hah.." Fuga menghembuskan nafas lesu.

"Tidak adakah sesuatu untuk mengantar laptop ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin ada, kita cari sesuatu yang berguna di tempat ini" ucap Fuga.

"Copy that" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura sekarang hampir dekat dengan jembatan putus itu sementara di belakangnya terlihat puluhan mobil polisi. Bugatti miliknya melaju sangat kencang mengalahkan para pengejar. Jembatan di depan semakin terlihat olehnya kemudian dia menambah kecepatan Bugattinya dengan menekan NOS dan berhasil melombat pada jembatan. Ia berhasil mendarat sempurna di seberang sungai meninggalkan semua mobil yang mengejarnya kecuali helicopter tadi. "Shit" umpatnya.

Sakura mencoba mengelabui helicopter itu namun tidak berhasil, terpaksa ia menambah kecepatan lalu masuk ke daerah pegunungan. Tidak disangka-sangka helicopter itu tiba-tiba berbalik arah dan berhenti mengejar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura bertanya-tanya. "Itu tidak penting" imbuhnya lalu ia menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya dan melintasi pegunungan. Jauh dari arah belakang Sakura menangkap sebuah bayangan di spion mobilnya, sebuah Mustang GT hitam mendekat ke arahnya.

"Fuck! SASORI!" Sakura mulai marah.

Musteng GT itu sekarang melaju sejajar di samping kiri Sakura, kaca Mustang GT itu lalu terbuka "Hey you bitch!" umpat Sasori lalu ia melaju kencang meninggalkan Sakura.

"I will kill you, bastard!" balas Sakura lalu mengejar.

Sakura tidak sadar kalau Sasori sedang memancingnya ke suatu tempat, karena emosi yang menguasai akal sehatnya dan ia tidak mengetahui kalau ia sudah masuk perangkap.

"Heh, aku terpaksa menghabisimu juga" ucap Sasori.

Jauh di dalam hati Sasori, ia sangat ketakutan dan ketakutan itu juga yang mendorong dia untuk menghabisi semua teman Ino sampai ia tak perlu kawatir lagi dengan ancaman terhadap nyawanya sendiri karena pembalasan dendam dari teman Ino. Sementara di gedung tua tempat Fuga dan Sasuke, sepertinya mereka belum mendapatkan sesuatu.

Dari luar gedung terlihat sepi bahkan sangat sepi, satu menit kemudian tiba-tiba kendaraan roda tiga mendadak keluar dengan ngebut.

"Oi Fuga! Kenapa kita harus naik becak, hah?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Sudah diam saja kita harus cepat membawa koper ini dan hanya kendaraan ini yang tersisa dari gedung tua itu" ucap Fuga sambil ngebut dengan becak yang mengeluarkan asap hitam yang tebal.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman" keluh Sasuke.

Fuga mengendarai becak itu dengan kecepatan 40km/jam sedangkan Sasuke sedang memasang muka kusut di kursi penumpang.

"Kita harus cepat, Fuga!" ucap Sasuke.

"Ini sudah kecepatan maksimum dan aku sudah ngebut" ucap Fuga.

"hah, ini bukan ngebut namanya" gerutu Sasuke.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. Bakkayaroo…" umpat Fuga.

"Heh!" dengus Sasuke.

Jarak 5 km mereka butuh waktu 45 menit untuk menempuhnya dan itu sungguh lambat. Kini mereka telah sampai di markas Deidara. Di sana mereka langsung mendapat amarah dari Deidara "KENAPA KALIAN BARU TIBA HAH?"

"Hambatan begitu besar boss!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Lima kilometer, naik Bugatti, empat puluh lima menit lebih empat menit? Bercanda, haha kalian bercanda" ucap Deidara.

"Kami naik becak boss" ucap Sasuke.

"What?" Deidara terkejut.

"Bugatinya kami buang boss" imbuh Fuga.

"!?" alis Deidara bergetar.

Sedangkan Sakura terus mengejar Sasori hingga kembali ke kota. Sasori memancingnya sampai ke markasnya yang berada di bagian utara Konoha. Sakura sekarang terkepung di markas Sasori. 20 orang-orang bersenjata telah mengitari mobil Sakura. Keselamatan Sakura terancam.

_"Maafkan aku teman-teman, aku gagal balas dendam" _batin Sakura.

Sasori turun dari mobilnya, "aku akan mengirimmu pada temanmu ke Neraka". Sasori mengambil sebuah pistol dan siap menembak mati Sakura.

_"I'm so sorry…" _ucap Sakura lemah.

Sebelum itu terjadi, sebelum Sasori menarik pelatuk, sebuah Becak dengan NOS melompat lalu terbang di atas kepala Sasori dan mengambil perhatian semuanya.

"Sasuke cepat tembak mereka semua" ucap Fuga cepat.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Sasuke kebingungan.

"Tekan saja pelatuknya dan arahkan ke mereka semua" ucap Fuga cepat.

"Oke" sahut Sasuke lalu menembak dengan brutal yang penting mengenai sasaran.

Serangan tembakan yang sembarangan dan sangat amatir mampu menjatuhkan semua anak buah Sasori. Sasuke butuh 200 peluru dan menggunakan 4 SMG untuk menjatuhkan orang yang hanya berjumlah 20 orang. Setelah semuanya mati kecuali Sasori yang masih berlingdung di dalam mobil, becak Fuga mendarat dengan keras.

"Owww shit" keluh Fuga

"Pendaratan yang bagus tapi membuat kepalaku membentur atap becak" keluh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih pujiannya" ucap Fuga.

"Aku tidak memuji, bakkayaroo!" umpat Sasuke.

Mereka berdua lalu turun dari becaknya dan tak lama kemudian becak itu langsung keropos.

Sasori juga keluar dari mobilnya lalu bertepuk tangan "Plok! Plok! Kalian yang amatir itu berhasil membunuh semua anak buahku"

Serentak Sasuke, Fuga dan Sakura menatap dengan penuh kemarahan ke arah Sasori.

Sasori melanjukan berbicara, "karena kalian sudah berkumpul akan…" sebelum selesai bicara kedua paha Sasori telah hancur karena tembakan Shotgun yang dipungut oleh Sakura. Sasori berteriak kesakitan "AAAAAA!". Sakura menembaknya hingga kakinya putus.

Sasuke memungut sebuah pedang dan mendekati Sasori yang telah tergeletak di tanah "ini untuk istriku dan temanku yang telah kau bunuh". Sasuke memotong kedua tangan Sasori.

"Uaaaaaa!" Sasori kesakitan "Maafkan aku, aku menyesal" ucapnya.

Fuga juga mendekati Sasori dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, "bagaimana rasanya apakah kau merasakan sakit?" tanyanya.

Sakura mendekati Fuga dan memberikan sebuah pistol, "habisi dia, Fuga!" ucap Sakura.

Fuga mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah kepala Sasori dan ia sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa kau ragu, Fuga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya dengan cara seperti ini" ucap Fuga.

"Kenapa? Dia telah membunuh orang yang kau cintai" ucap Sakura.

Fuga semakin marah namun dia enggan menembaknya.

"Fuga!" panggil Sasuke.

Fuga lalu mengambil tubuh Sasori dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau memasukanku ke sini?" tanya Sasori dengan penuh ketakutan.

Fuga lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dan mengajak kedua temannya meninggalkan tempat itu. "kita tinggalkan tempat ini" perintah Fuga.

Sakura membantah "Tapi.."

"Ikut saja" ucap Fuga. Kedua temannya terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Fuga dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah melewati gerbang, Fuga berbalik dan menembak tangki mobil itu dengan pistol yang diberikan oleh Sakura kepadanya tadi. Dengan sekejap mobil itu meledak dan membakar habis tubuh Sasori.

_"Setelah balas dendam kami mulai merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Walaupun banyak orang mengatakan balas dendam itu bukan jalan yang tepat tapi itu yang kami lakukan dan hasilnya hati kami menjadi nyaman karena sudah melakukan kewajiban kami untuk membuat roh sahabat-sahabat kami tenang di alam sana dan tetap saja balas dendam itu buruk. Tapi balas dendam terhadap orang jahat itu tidak bisa disalahkan. Kini kami sudah bisa tersenyum". _

Sekarang hari sudah hampir gelap. Setelah balas dendam selesai kini ketiga remaja itu akan memutuskan untuk melangkah di jalan yang baru.

"Fuga kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi kemana yang aku inginkan" ucap Fuga.

"Kau akan meninggalkan kami?" tanya Sakura.

"Haha.. Sakura, perpisahan bukan berarti sebuah akhir dari perteman kita. Ini hanya sebuah awal yang baru" ucap Fuga lalu ia melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua, setelah jauh beberapa meter melangkah ia menoleh dan tersenyum, "KITA AKAN BERTEMU LAGI SUATU HARI NANTI" terikanya dari kejauhan.

"Heh… kemanapun kau pergi kau harus ingat kembali" ucap Sakura.

"Hah… aku juga ingin ke suatu tempat" ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke!" Sakura menghentikan, "tinggalah bersamaku di sini"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, "apa yang kau katakan?"

"Hiduplah denganku" ucap Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Hee?" Sasuke merasa aneh.

"Menikahlah denganku" ucap Sakura, "karena aku sangat mencintaimu" imbuhnya.

Sasuke terkejut dibuatnya, "terimakasih Sakura tapi aku harus pergi"

"Kenapa Sasuke? Aku mampu membuatmu bahagia, aku janji aku akan selalu.."

"Hentikan Sakura! maafkan aku, aku tak bisa" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku telah memberikan hatiku untuk orang lain" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu" ucap Sakura.

"Jangan menungguku, Sakura" ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura sedikit syok mendengar itu tapi ia tetap ingin menunggunya.

-000—

Fuga berjalan menyelusuri trotoar lalu duduk di bawah sinar lampu merkuri dan di dalam benaknya ia berpikir, wajahnya sekarang mengexpresikan kesedihannya _"aku mencintaimu, aku selalu mencintaimu walaupun kau telah tiada, kau harus bahagia di sana, jangan kawatir aku akan selalu bahagia di sini, aku sudah merasakan cintamu, tapi aku tidak berani menerimanya, aku tak mampu merebutmu dari suamimu, aku tak ingin dia terluka, aku tak berguna, aku tak punya keberanian, maaf.., …saat kau masih hidup aku tidak punya keberanian untuk bersamamu maksudku menikah denganmu, sekarang tak berani, di kehidupan mendatang saja, aku akan menunggumu"._

Sedangkan Sakura sekarang sudah berada di rumahnya, di blok X. Ia duduk termenung di teras _"rambutmu menggelitik hatiku, bayangmu tetap hidup dalam pikiranku, aku sanggup mananggung segala rintangan demi bersamamu, bila kau di sana aku akan tetap menunggu di sini, akan ku lakukan demi bersamamu, jika aku mati sebelum bertemu denganmu kita akan bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya dan saat itu kita pasti akan hidup bersama"._

Sementara Sasuke sekarang berada di makam, ia menatap makam istrinya "aku sangat bahagia karena aku sangat mencintaimu, walaupun bertepuk sebelah tangan aku tetap bahagia telah mendapat kesempatan untuk bersamamu walaupun hanya sebentar, jika kau bahagia aku akan bahagia. Karin, istirahatlah dengan tenang, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungimu, aku akan pergi ke Jerman, aku akan melanjutkan studiku di sana. Suatu hari nanti aku pasti kembali. Tenang saja, suatu saat nanti akan ku buka hatiku untuk gadis lain tapi jika Fuga juga membuka hatinya. Good Bey! Karin." Sasuke lalu pergi sambil tersenyum.

Lima hari kemudian para murid kembali bersekolah di KSHS, Hari-hari Sakura berubah sepi karena kedua temannya tidak lagi bersekolah bersamanya. Fuga memilih pergi ke US dan bersekolah di sana sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke Jerman.

Sakura terlihat melamun di kelasnya sendirian dan tiba-tiba datang Tsunade yang mengejutkannya. "Aku juga merindukan mereka berdua dan aku juga sangat sedih karena harus kehilangan teman kalian yang telah tiada" ucap Tsunade.

"Apakah mereka akan kembali?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka pasti kembali karena di sinilah rumah mereka. Kemanapun para burung terbang mereka pasti akan kembali ke sarangnya" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku akan menunggu mereka" ucap Sakura.

Di lain pihak, Deidara telah berhasil menangkap Baron beserta semua jaringannya dan hari ini adalah hari diesekusinya penjahat Baron. Nama kepahlawanan dua duda dan satu janda itu telah tercatat dalam buku kepolisian dan saat penyerahan penghargaan oleh kepala kepolisian mereka tidak hadir.

Sore hari, di sebuah caffe tampak para polisi sedang berkumpul untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Komandan, kau telah berhasil" ucap Suigetsu.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Deidara" ucap Ibiki.

"Hah.. jika aku tidak menghentikanmu mengejar Sakura dan tidak menyuruhmu memutar balik helikoptermu, ini pasti akan gagal" ucap Deidara.

"Hehe, aku tidak tau kalau dia agent kita" celoteh Ibiki.

"Satu lagi, jika aku tidak menyuruh dua duda itu untuk melacak Sakura melalui GPS mungkin Sakura sudah mati" imbuh Jugo.

"Ya kau benar" ucap Suigetsu. "Ayo bersulang atas keberhasilan kita" ucapnya.

Mereka semua bersulang atas kemenangan yang mereka raih. Dalam benak mereka semua, mereka sangat merindukan dua duda itu terutama Deidara. _"Kau harus ingat pulang" _batin Deidara.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

Maaf ya endingnya agak membosankan. Fany sudah berusaha maksimal tapi belum memperoleh kesempurnaan dalam membuat fic ini.

Silahkan Review

R

I

V

I

U

Please..


End file.
